Angels and Vampires
by JennaSunriser
Summary: It's just a few months after the destruction of the original Sanctuary and Helen has been informed by the telepathic mermaid "Sally" about a telepathic surge in the Canadian Rockies. She goes to investigate, taking a disgruntled Nikola with her.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings and Salutations

**Angels & Vampires**

_Chapter One: Beginnings & Salutations:_

The small cavern was dark and quiet, with only the faraway sound of dripping water to fill the void. The walls were carved by nature itself, but also seemed... Planned. The room had an air of expectancy, as if it were waiting. Waiting for endless millennia, even eons for its purpose to be realized.

The only ways to this room was two rocky passageways adjacent to each other, one twisted off almost immediately; the other, with the larger entryway, turned sharply to the right before twisting again on itself as it went on its journey to some unknown underground place.

The cavern itself was bare but for one large stalagmite - stalactite column against the central wall that had an oddly flat surface.

And the rocks waited.

From the former passageway, suddenly came soft echoes, which steadily got louder and clearer. Eventually two beams of lights preceded two weary travelers.

"All I'm saying, Helen, is give a guy some warning before you rip his heart out and crush it in your hand." a slight but wiry man with dark brown hair and a leather spelunking jacket said to the other, a woman with darker brown hair that waved down to her shoulder blades, who was equally dressed for traveling in caves. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed that kiss you gave me when you blew up your old Sanctuary, but it sends the wrong message." he gripped.

The woman, Helen, gave him a sympathetic, but exasperated look. "I've already said that I'm sorry, Nikola, what more do you want? I even agreed to bring you with me on this mission." she said with a charming British accent.

"Yes, a mission that so far, has not delivered as promised." Nikola shot back, pausing to run his flashlight over the empty cavern.

Helen paused as well to look over the area. "Sally assured me that there was a telepathic disturbance, or ...something, occurring here..." she looked over her tablet she held in her other hand. "Actually... We should be in the exact spot she said to be."

Nikola looked over the room once more, as if making a point. "We'll, I don't see anything here but rock."

Helen raised her eyebrow. "Hang on. ...Though it may seem like this is just another empty cavern... Look closer... The walls... The floor! What do you notice?"

Nikola looked closer, and then it hit him. "They're too clean."

"Exactly! We've been under the assumption that we are the first people to make it this deep in... Well, ever. These caves have not been discovered in this region before now. Yet it seems like this place has been swept clean."

"Maybe we're too late." Nikola suggests.

Helen smiled. "Or too early."

Nikola looked at her as if she was being deliberately naive.

Helen pointed her flashlight over to a smooth area of rock across from them and looked it over. As she moved her light, small flashes of light flickered, as if from small gems. She went up to it to take a closer look. "Nikola, here..." when he stepped beside her, she showed him the lights.

"There must be gem deposits in this rock... Yet..." Nikola looked more closely, and added his light. "Do you see that? That pattern of lights looked like a symbol..." his grey blue eyes widened. "It looks similar to vampire script..." he grew quiet as he spent a few moments trying to decipher the annoyingly concealed script.

Meanwhile Helen was running her hand along the rest of the smooth panel. Near the bottom, she found what she was looking for. When she pressed, a small oval no bigger than her index finger pushed inwards.

Suddenly the earth started to shake.

"What did you do?" Nikola demanded. Spinning around and looking out for any falling debris.

"I just..." was all Helen managed to say as the floor a foot in front of them opened up. But it didn't open in a natural way; it slid open. It created a circular hole, and from it came a rock made platform covered in some form of underground lichen moss.

But more astonishing was that laying sideline on the platform was an unconscious, slender, young woman. Her long hair was pure white, the kind that would shine with a multitude of colors when light shinned on it. Her skin looked to be of Caucasian coloring, but there was something indecipherable about it that suggested something else, it may have had something to do with the silvery lines of script lining her form.

It wasn't until the platform stopped rising near level to the floor that they realized the girl was as naked as a newborn babe.

Not missing a step, Nikola and Helen both shucked off their jackets and laid them on top of her. "Is she alive?" Nikola asked.

Helen checked her vital signs. "She's alive." she moved some of the white hair to get a look at the girls face, and did a little more of an analysis. "Pulse is normal... She appears to be sleeping."

"Sleeping? This isn't exactly a feather mattress, and she's likely going to catch hyperthermia." he said a bit chidingly.

"Nikola." Helen scolded.

Who gave Helen a sour look back and bent to make his own observations of the girl. The moment he touched her, her eyes flew open and suddenly her hand was gripped around his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Whoa, you're alright. You're safe." Helen tried to soothe.

It was a few moments before she relaxed. But the girl's eyes did not stray from Nikola's. She took slow, calming breaths, her wide eyes slowly constricting to normal. "Where am I?" her voice was lovely. Not deep but not high. It was smooth, soft and angelic.

With Nikolas sharp eyes, he noticed hers were green, but a green he had never seen on a regular human, she was definitely something else.

"You're in the middle of a cave system deep in the northern rocky mountains." Helen answered, seeing that Nikola had froze, though she could scarce blame him, she too did a double take when the girl spoke. She was about to ask her name when the girl let Nikola go and took one scoot away from both of them.

"My name is Jenna. And no, I don't really know how I got here, doctor Magnus. But we need to leave... Others are coming."

"What? How do you know...? Never mind, do you know who is coming?" Helen asked, flustered, which she seldom ever was.

But Jenna didn't need to answer. They could hear them coming now, from the same tunnel Nikola and Helen had. They looked over to see lights already flashing closer. When they looked back at Jenna, she was no longer naked, but in a thin unknown fabric spun in an off white color that flared at her ankles. She was wearing Nikolas jacket as if she was cold. In one fluid motion, almost too quick to follow, Jenna stood. Nikola quickly followed the action, helping Helen up as well.

That's when armed men in army attire and equipment stormed into the cavern, immediately training their guns at the three of them. Helen and Nikola reluctantly put up their hands, but Jenna only stared curiously at the newcomers.

"Release the abnormal into our custody or be taken as well." the one who was obviously the leader commanded.

"By whose authority?" Helen asked, equally as demanding.

"Why, SCIU of course." another man entered the cavern, obviously not military, but obviously in charge as the men with guns gave way for him. He looked the stereotyped mad scientist minus the long lab coat. "Ah, Helen Magnus, I've heard so much about you." then he spotted Nikola. "And Dr. Tesla! How wonderful! I've been so looking forward to meeting you both."

"And you are?" Helen asked.

"My name is not important, what's important is that we will be taking the girl with us."

"I don't think so." Nikola voiced.

"Please notice that I have all the advantage, Nikola Tesla. I have more men with guns then you certainly do." the scientist replied.

"We didn't think we would need guns." Helen scorned. "_We_ came to aid if needed... or possibly recover an item. Not deal with goons that would take by force which is not in their right to take."

The man seemed to get agitated by her words. "First, we have every right! And we have also come to recover an item. Her." he motioned to Jenna, who looked slightly indignant, but not in the least perturbed.

"She is not an item. She is a person, and she has rights!"

"What rights? You mean _human _rights? She is not human."

"Is that what SCIU has come down to? Grasping at straws to rationalize what they do? Spare me. You will not take this girl while I live." Helen stated.

"It will not come to that." Jenna said quietly, but still clearly.

The man chuckled. "Your new friend is very determined, girl, we can't let them go unless we have you, and she will not allow us to take you. By force is the only option here, doctor." he said, his last words spoken towards Magnus. "Hand the abnormal over, Dr. Magnus. It's your only choice."

"It's not her choice to make." Jenna stated, stepping in front of both Helen and Nikola, who both tried to stop her. "It is mine. And I choose to go with them. Will you allow us to go, Denise? You could say that they did have too many men compared to you, and you had no choice but to let me go. Your superiors would understand." Jenna gave him a winning smile that even took some of the military men of guard.

Denise looked Jenna over. "You know my name?"

Jenna nodded. "I know everyone's. I know that you're the scientist who replaced Nikola. I hope you're having fun with his work... Cause it won't stay with you much longer." she said, a harsh note coming to her enchanting voice. "I know David over there is apprehensive for his wife. She might have to get a c-section to bring their new baby girl into this world." the man in question lowered his gun to look at Jenna with disbelief.

"How could you possibly know that?" the man in question asked.

Jenna ignored him, but not unkindly. "What you don't realize Denise, is that you are not in control of how everyone leaves this place. I am."

"How do you figure that?" Denise asked.

Jenna smirked and took a few steps back. At the third step, the ground started to shake again, but this time rock and dust was falling from the ceiling. "Come." she said to the bewildered Helen and Nikola, and together they ran to the other tunnel and passed the threshold just as a large slab of rock and debris covered it completely. "They will try to dig through that, and I can't teleport here, too much lodestone. We need to move." Jenna stated.

"Wait, you're a telepathic AND you can teleport?" Helen asked.

"Yes... And more, but that's not important. I promise I'll explain, but let's get you out of here and back at the Sanctuary alive first." Jenna said with a mischievous smile.

Helen and Nikola shared a look. Nikola looked back at Jenna. "By all means lead on." he said to her with one of his own smiles.

For a second, Jenna paused as they looked at each other. "Right. This way." Jenna grabbed Helen's hand and led them thru the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2: The species Time forgot

_Chapter Two: The Species Time Forgot_

"Okay, we need to stop, I'm exhausted!" Helen admitted some hours later, finding a boulder along the passageway and sitting down.

"Alright, we'll rest for a while." Jenna conceded, though seemed just as relieved as she sat down beside Helen. Just then a gurgling sound came from her own abdomen. She smiled sheepishly as the other two chuckled.

Helen dug in her pack and took out two energy bars; she handed one to Jenna and kept the second one. "Nikola, did you need anything?"

Nikola grimaced. "I don't know how one of your 'protein shakes' will sit with me right now..." he complained, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, come on Nikola, they can't be that bad, can they? Besides, I thought you liked them." Helen replied sourly.

"Sure." he said, backtracking, "but I'm still a little... How should I put this... Excited and confused about our little Miss Muppet here." he said, gesturing to Jenna.

Jenna giggled at the impromptu nickname.

"Perhaps while we wait for you and Helen to finish your little picnic, you'd like to explain a few things." Nikola suggested.

"Ask your questions." Jenna nodded.

Nikola took a few steps towards her. "What exactly are you? That your an abnormal is clear, but what kind?"

"I'm an Angeelanoid."

"Never heard of them."

Jenna smirked. "You wouldn't have. We'd been gone from this world since shortly after humans lived in caves. We used to be one of the dominant species on the planet."

"We were led to understand that vampires were the dominant abnormal's, especially during that time." Helen put in before taking another bite of her bar.

"They were. But before the War of Rights, they shared an almost symbiotic relationship with Angeelanoids."

"So what exactly is an angeelanoid?" Helen asked. Nikola seemed skeptical, but kept his silence.

Jenna sighed and closed her eyes as if trying to remember something correctly. "A race of muti-powered and highly intelligent humanoids..." she said slowly, as if still trying to recall something she'd heard, even though the information was still new to her as well.

"Were they the first abnormal's on earth?" Helen asked, her tone gone skeptical.

Pursing her lips, Jenna shrugged one shoulder then the next. "Sort of. Their origins almost predate the crash of the meteor that was able to wipe out the dinosaurs... though not all of them at once. But the damage was done, but at the time my ancestors were still living within the earth. They were kind of the first people to live in Hollow Earth and developed quite a high level of technology before they went to the surface when it was livable again." Jenna explained. "Angeelanoids are very spiritual and revere nature and the natural order of things. Seeing the renewal of life after the devastations of the meteor and the volcanoes and tectonic upheavals, they vowed to take care of the planet and all beings that would evolve on it." she paused to make sure neither of them didn't have any questions before she continued. "A long time they watched over the planet. Until abnormal and normal species started to evolve and come to a point where my people could relate to them. Sanguine Vampiris was the first... And only for a long time. They took vampires under their wings and taught them. When the vampires became their equals, or as equal as they could be, the symbiotic culture developed. Where they were the Might and the leaders, we took over the spiritual needs and even most of the technological needs of our peoples'. Both dabbled in the arts." Jenna smiled, as if remembering a lost memory.

"But it didn't stay that way I take it?"

Jenna shook her head. "As humans and other beings began to evolve and become more and more... intelligent, the vampires wanted to rule and enslave them. We wanted to teach them... Like we did with the vampires. What started out as a feud, escalated over the decades to full blown out war." Jenna sighed. "There weren't many battles. Both parties being immortal and very hard, almost impossible, to kill. But the vampires had an advantage... They were ferocious fighters and their numbers themselves overwhelmed the angeelanoids. They lost the war. The terms of their surrender were to leave. Angeelanoids had been playing with space travel for centuries and had even been able to make ships, but Vampires wanted nothing to do with going out into space. So it seemed a fitting condition, but they had to leave everything not vital to their trip; and their knowledge, with them. So we... they left." Jenna turned to Nikola. "And not many millennia later, vampires warred with the later named Praxians who founded hollow earth. The rest if the history, I'm sure you know."

Nikola shook his head. "Not that we've ever found any proof of these people's existence. We don't know if you're telling the truth."

"Why would I lie?" Jenna asked.

Nikola only shrugged, though for Nikola, even that simple gesture required accentuating motions of hands and facial muscles.

"It doesn't matter." Helen interjected. "If what you say is true, how did you come to be here?"

Before answering, Jenna paused to think about Helen's question. "I'm not entirely sure. I have many theories, all more unlikely than the one before... but I think that not all of them left. Some reached such a high spiritual ... resonance that they left by another means, but would still have an influence on the earth and it's more ...aware species."

"What do you mean?"

Jenna smiled. "I think they quite literally became the goddesses, the gods of nature and inspiration of old. The fairies... Nymphs, even goblins... And then angels, taking a route word from their original name."

"Angeelanoid... Angel." Helen couldn't help smile. Even though this young woman's story seemed improbable, it was like another piece of the puzzle fit into place for her; almost.

"And as for my existence... Or ...re-existence... I think they wanted an angeelanoid presence back on earth considering the rate human and abnormal societies are spiraling... And now the vampires are all but extinct. There are still humanoids that retain the genes of angeelanoids, though it's rare to have enough genomes that would reawaken and transform the rest of the DNA into a full angel. By flux and luck, I carry those necessary genes, though I am still a mixed by blow..." She took a breath and took the moment to smile and even wink at Tesla. "But to awaken those genes, I had to be on the same plane as they were ...so I had to die first." Jenna finished.

"Die?" Nikola asked, interest and a speck of concern appearing in his eyes.

Jenna nodded. "Keep in mind they can't really interact in this world, so awakening the genes the way you awakened yours may have been much more complicated. And as I would have to leave my old life behind anyway, may as well make it a..."clean" break." The way she said the last part gave them the impression it was anything but "clean". She shook off the thought and added, "If I'm correct on today's date, I died only a few months ago."

"How old were you?" Helen asked.

At that, Jenna paused and bit her lip before replying, "29."


	3. Chapter 3:Explanations and Exclaimations

_Chapter Three: Explanations and Exclamations_

As Helen stood, she hefted her pack onto her back, clearly at a loss at what to say; she hadn't been much older than Ashley when she died. She could imagine the pain and loss her loved ones were still feeling; she was still reeling from her own losses, recent and distant.

"What happened?" Nikola asked as they continued on. He stepped easily beside the white haired young woman who seemed to be taking the reality of her death very well. That or she was very good at hiding such things.

Jenna pushed her hands into the pockets of Nikola's jacket, not meeting either of their eyes. "I don't want to talk about it." She replied a bit obstinately.

"Don't you remember?" Helen pushed.

"No, that's not the problem." Jenna replied offhandedly.

"You remember it too well." Nikola stated, looking a bit sympathetic. There had been many near death experiences in his past that he would sooner forget. He watched her nod and look down at the ground as they walked. "Must have been quite an experience then..." he commented softly.

They walked in silence for what seemed like hours before Helen had to break it. "Considering all that you've been through today, I noticed that you've handled yourself with surprising calmness."

At that Jenna chuckled, the dreary mood dissipating. "Really? I guess only appear calm on the outside. Back there, I didn't think having a well deserved freak out would be appropriate with armed SCIU agents around." She sighed heavily. "It wasn't easy though... All those thoughts were ...very disorienting."

"We probably weren't much help in that regard either." Nikola commented lightly.

Jenna smiled at him with amusement. "Actually, I just focused on you and all the babble was easier to tune out." she admitted.

Nikola was taken aback. "Really? Are my thoughts that all encompassing?" he asked with a pleased smile.

"I wouldn't know." Jenna replied with a shrug. "I can't hear your thoughts."

"Really?" Helen asked, intrigued. "What is it about Nikola that keeps you out?"

Jenna shrugged again. "Might have something to do with his EM abilities. It's probably an autonomic shielding generated by his powers."

Nikola looked even smugger. "Well, it's nice to know that my thoughts will stay private." He couldn't keep the pleased glint out of his eyes.

Both Helen and Jenna rolled their eyes. "I may not be able to read your mind, but I can read Helen's." Jenna noted and laughed as Nikola's expression turned more apprehensive. "That and you're very expressive. Makes it easy to guess what you might be thinking." She winked saucily at him.

"I've always said you were an open book, Nikola." Helen teased. "You were _always_ overly expressive." She grinned when he pursed his lips and decided to stay quiet.

Then both Jenna and Nikola looked back the way they came, but before either could say a word, the ground began to tremble beneath them. Jenna pushed Helen into a nearby crevice as Nikola tried covering Jenna just as a cascade of rocks started falling and the ground began shifting precariously beneath them.

When the chaos finally stopped, Jenna found herself on her back with an unconscious Nikola strewn over her. She looked around only to see they were trapped in a small pocket of stone. Small rocks and dust were still falling all around them. She shook Nikola. "Nikola, wake up."

He woke almost instantly and quickly took in their situation. "Well this is interesting." he said as he braced himself up onto his elbows. He smiled widely down at her.

Beneath him, Jenna tried to wiggle free. "Nikola, can you get off?"

"Well sure, but I don't think this is the time or place for that." he teased with a grin.

"Nikola!" her eyes widened and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks at his innuendo. "Really? We've known each other for all of three hours and ten minutes... "

He shrugged. "Sometimes it just slips out. I'm sorry." he obviously wasn't, and was pleased with himself; what else was he supposed to say when she wiggled like that? And her autonomic reactions seemed to be encouraging enough. Her heart certainly had started to speed up. He tried moving. "Looks like my legs are pinned..." he had to smile at their convenient positioning. "But as positions go, it could be worse."

This time Jenna had to smile at his teasing tone. "My left leg is pinned as well." she looked about her again, anywhere besides at Nikola. Her blush must have deepened, as she heard Nikola chuckle softly. "Though I'm sure between the two of us, we could lift it enough to free ourselves." She caught his skeptical look and smirked. "Vampire and angel. Remember?"

"Right. Let's just make sure we don't have the whole thing fall on us." Nikola lifted his weight higher to give her more room to move.

Jenna scooted herself as far to her left as possible, trying not to over extend her pinned leg while giving Nikola more room to maneuver as well. She examined the offending rock; pushing at multiple locations to find where it would give the most. "You push from that side, I'll lift from here and it should budge enough."

Nikola found a placement he was sure of and nodded at Jenna. "Ready." It was an awkward position but hopefully he wouldn't be in it for very long.

"Alright." Jenna wedged her fingers under a protrusion of the rock. "Go." And they pushed and lifted. Some of the upper rocks shifted as they moved the aberrant rock, but none seemed loose enough to fall; though more dust trickled down on them dirtying them further. First Nikolas feet were freed then Jenna's. The moment she was free, rubbed her hands, Jenna began feeling around the enclosing rocks for a way out without collapsing the structure on top of them.

"You really don't want to be left alone with me, do you" Nikola said, only slightly teasing.

Jenna stopped to look at him and gave him a small smile. "You know it's not that. I'm worried about Helen. She's a lot less durable then you and I are."

The reminder put the proverbial fire under Nikola and he started looking for ways out as well. Between the two of them, they were able to move enough loose rock to crawl out of the rubble. Fortunately any scraps and scratches they got from their contortions healed quickly thanks to their superhuman metabolisms.

Dusting herself off, Jenna looked around. "Helen?" she called. She could hear a faint response to her right.

"There." Nikola pointed near the wall as a louder sound of rocks grinding together came from a small pile. As they approached, the rocks shifted and Helen's arms appeared. Jenna grabbed her hand and helped her get the rest of the way out. "Are you hurt?" Nikola asked as they helped her to firmer ground.

Helen shook her head with a wince; clearly Helen couldn't walk on her right ankle.

"Let's set her down on that boulder, and take a look." Jenna suggested. When they had Helen seated, Jenna carefully took off Helen's boot and sock and softly inspected the ankle with her fingers. She did a few tests on the joint, knowing Helen was watching with interest. "Yup, the good old anterior talo-fibular ligament may be sprained. ... and perhaps the medial deltoid..." she said, chuckling. When she looked up they were both starring at her. "Believe it or not, I could assess all that pre-death." she grinned proudly. "If we weren't in a hurry and not traveling over uneven ground I'd suggest immobilization and elevation, but..." with that, she put both hands over the joint and closed her eyes.

Helen winced once then looked down at the young woman in astonishment as the ligaments seemed to repair themselves, relieving the inflammation and pain. "It feels fine now."

When she was done, Jenna fell back on her buttocks with a tired sigh. "I hope we get out of here soon because I'm pooped." she commented, a bit out of breath. She felt like she hadn't eaten for days even with the power bar in stomach; and all the concentrating to keep the distracting thoughts of the SKIU men behind them, not to mention Helen's, out of her head was sapping more strength than she thought it would. Must be a side effect of her recent transformation.

"What, you don't know where this tunnel goes?" Nikola asked, holding his hands out for both women.

Jenna gave Nikola a sour look as she took his hand and got tiredly to her feet; her legs nearly buckled, but after a moment of leaning on Nikola, she could support her own weight.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Helen asked, sincerely interested. She was pulling her sock back up and her boot back on before grabbing the vampires hand and getting up again.

"There is." was all Jenna said. When they gave her beseeching looks, she elaborated. "It's the short list though."

"Do you even know the full extent of your powers?" Helen asked, standing tentatively on her ankle.

Jenna shrugged. "Yes and no. It's like knowing your muscles and their potentials, but not really knowing what they can do until you test their limits and exercise them."

Helen nodded in understanding.

They slowly found their way beyond the cave in, and though none of them said anything, they were wondering if SCIU had anything to do with the collapse. Both Nikola and Helen had a sonic wave from a machine Nikola used to have the patent for used on them before. At the right frequency, such a machine could cause the cave to collapse. The men themselves were now too far away for Jenna to comprehensibly listen in their thoughts AND walk without tripping over rocks; tired as she was.

Eventually Jenna started asking questions about the Sanctuary and the work both Helen and Nikola were doing. While she didn't need Helen to go into too much detail, having the added bonus of seeing Helen's thoughts, Nikola took the opportunity to talk about his topics of interest with great detail and flare. Fortunately Jenna enjoyed watching him talk-he used his body; mostly his hands and facial expressions, to elaborate on his words almost unconsciously, and he obliviously liked talking about himself.

Helen was definitely enjoying herself as well as she watched the two interact. Many times already, this young woman had surprised Nikola with her knowledge and understanding of what he was talking about, even when he deliberately tried to make it sound as complicated as he could. Still, Jenna followed his dialog and even had just as intelligent things to say and comment back. And Nikola seemed to thrive on the attention. It looked like this trip was even better for him then Helen realized.

A few more hours later, they came to a dead end.

Helen checked for any openings or shafts they could climb through; but even if they could climb up- as there was a very large and long shaft that went high above them with the last remaining sunlight shinning down—it would take too much time and effort. "Well, that's inconvenient." Helen commented, as she looked over the shaft wall. She looked over at Jenna. "Can you teleport?

Jenna had her eyes closed as she checked the electromagnetic field the lodestone produced. "Its weaker here, I think I can get us out." She turned to Nikola. "I'll definitely need physical contact with you, that's a given, and to be safe I'll need physical contact with you, Helen, as well." She held out her hands to the both of them and they both took one; Helen expectedly, and Nikola with a smile. "Just a warning... this won't feel like how Druitt teleports." she told them.

Helen jerked at the mention of John Druitt, but just nodded.

Then it was like they were traveling at super speeds up before everything went black. They couldn't feel anything, not their cloths, not Jenna's hands firmly holding theirs. Helen did feel an outside presence sending her a sense of calm and reassurance before they were suddenly put back in the world. Right by their vehicle they'd left some miles away from the entrance to the cave system. "You didn't take us to the Sanctuary?" Helen asked.

Jenna shrugged. "I figured you would want to return the jeep. _And_, if you'd remember..." she continued with a chuckle.

"There's an EM shield around my Sanctuary." Helen finished with a faux look of self chastisement.

They climbed into the jeep; Helen in the driver's seat, Nikola beside her and Jenna in the back. It took another few hours of driving through the weaving roads and switchbacks to the car rental in Jasper.

Jenna teleported them from their hotel after checking out, to the hidden entrance to the underground Sanctuary. Helen led them through the sewer tunnels, eye scan and then the natural rock formations to the entrance to the Sanctuary cavern. "Welcome to the Sanctuary, Jenna." she said as the facility was revealed.


	4. Chapter 4: Tours and Tribulations

_Chapter Four:____Tours and Tribulations_

Helen put away her stethoscope and patted Jenna's arm. "All done. You're officially the healthiest abnormal in my facility." She commented and started putting her medical equipment away.

"Great!" Jenna replied, hopping off the table. She waited to make sure she had her balance before turning to Helen. "Now... I was wondering if you could take me to Biggie."

It took a moment for Helen to comprehend. Since bringing her good friend to the new Sanctuary, he had been in and out of consciousness; his internal wounds were healing slowly and not very well. With his resistance to human medicine, there wasn't much Helen could do without forcing the issue. And she had already done that once. "You've seen what was done to him."

Jenna nodded.

"And you want to heal him?" Nikola asked. When she nodded again, he shook his head. "But you're already exhausted. Can't it wait until the morning?"

"Nikola's right. Surely it can wait until you've rested." Helen agreed.

"No it can't." Jenna shook her head. "Please. I won't be able to sleep knowing he's in so much pain."

Helen winced. "Alright." Together they went to a different area of the hospital ward.

Biggie was in his own windowed observation room; his bed tucked in the corner, and he was curled up on it.

Helen put the code in to open the door and motioned Jenna to go in.

Smiling encouragingly, Jenna entered and closed the door behind her. She slowly approached the bed and sat next to him. "Hi Biggie. I'm Jenna." All she got was a soft grunt, but she knew he was awake. "I'm here to help you, if you'll let me."

"N-n-no dr-drugs." he struggled to get the words out, then lapsed in a coughing spasm. The internal injuries he had sustained included a compromised lung and impaired kidney and liver function.

Jenna could feel the pain of everything that was wrong with him from his beating. "No drugs." she agreed. "I don't need drugs to heal you. I just need these, and your consent." She held up his hands to him. He looked up, and over her, taking in her strange appearance and reassuring expression. After a moment he nodded and tried to relax on the bed. Carefully so not to aggravate his injuries, Jenna placed her hands on his chest and side. With a deep breath, Jenna closed her eyes and concentrated.

While she healed him, Biggies pain, thoughts and memories assaulted her as well as the rushing of blood through his body and the ragged breaths through his lungs. She had to suppress them all to get done what needed to be done.

It was many minutes before she opened her eyes and let out a gust of breath. Jenna smiled down at Biggie, the difference very apparent as he breathed easier. Jenna smiled as Biggie looked at her in relief. "You're welcome. Now sleep." she told him and patted his arm. Once he'd fallen asleep, it didn't take long, she looked back through the glass and nodded at Helen. Jenna carefully got up and hurried to the door which Helen opened. Jenna hadn't taken three more steps before her knees gave out from under her. Luckily Nikola caught her before she hit the ground.

"Okay, I think you need to sleep. Nikola, let's take her to one of the medical rooms for now, they're closer. I'll arrange a more permanent room for you tomorrow." Helen said.

"Lead on." Nikola replied, but before following, stooped down to pluck Jenna up into his arms.

"Come on Nikola, put me down!" Jenna protested, but she could hardly put up a fight as tired as she was. "I can walk."

Nikola smirked. "Sure you can. But not right now." He said obstinately.

Jenna knew she wouldn't win this one, she was barely conscious as is. So she held on and laid her head against Nikola's shoulder while he carried her to one of the more private medical rooms. It was oddly comforting to be carried to bed; the thought made her smile. Nikola carried her all the way to the bed and set her gently down. Tiredly, Jenna smiled up at him. "Thank you. Good night Nikola." _/__Good night Helen. /_ As she didn't have the strength, she sent her thought directly to Helen's mind, though she didn't know how the other woman reacted as she fell asleep almost immediately afterwards; the last thing she heard was Nikola's soft laughter.

As Jenna started to wake up, she could hear the faint whisperings of hundreds of minds within the Sanctuary. Grimacing, she took a few deep breaths and concentrated. Slowly the whispering disappeared into the void. With the voices silenced, she stretched languorously on the small bed; noticing that she still had Nikola's jacket on. She slowly sat up and slipped it off and folded it in her lap. Compulsively she brought it to her nose. Even with her wearing it for so long, in bed even, it still smelled like him.

Only a little stiffly, she stood up and went over to a small table against the wall with a small mirror. Noticing that it was dark, Jenna looked around to see a lamp and it turned on. Satisfied, she checked out her appearance in the mirror and was surprised at what she saw. She blushed in self satisfaction and ran a few fingers through her long white hair, putting it half up in an elaborate design. The bright green eyes were a bit disconcerting, but she was sure she could get used to them. Jenna changed into a more fitting soft blue blouse and jeans and went to the door. There was no padlock, so she could easily leave.

Outside, she had to concentrate again as a battering of surface thoughts assaulted her once more. The medical ward was beside the primary residency ward for the more... complex creatures and habitats. One set of thoughts was very close by and coming closer. Jenna was able to quiet the rest just as a young man in baggy yet fetching cloths and a trimmed goatee came around the corner, carrying a tablet. He was about as tall as she was, slim, but muscular. She saw his eyes widen and his thoughts almost freeze when he saw her. A second later he put on a friendly smile and approached her. "Ah, you're awake. Magnus wanted me to see if you were and bring you to her."

Jenna smiled. His thoughts were almost as fascinating as Nikola's speech, but held an immaturity to it that was kind of enduring. "Thank you, Henry. You came just in time. Lead the way."

Henry nodded self consciously and turned to lead her out of the medical wing._ /Wow, she _is_ hot... oh shit, did she hear me? Shut up!/_

To keep from giggling, Jenna asked, "So this place is quite impressive. You must be really proud of this facility."

"Oh yeah! I'm still exploring it all myself. The technology used is mind-boggling. I kind a wish I could be in multiple places at once." He chatted as they walked; images of his explorations and adventures filling both their minds. "It's kind of a long walk though, from one place of the Sanctuary to the other. No lack for exercise that's for sure." He continued on about the facilities security, most of which he himself had developed as well as how often he got lost when he tried to add or fix things. Then he paused and smiled as he shook his head. "I know what you're doing."

Jenna grinned and glanced at him as he led her up a set of stairs. "And what is that?" she asked, amused and trying very hard to ignore the various images of what he was saying.

"You're trying to distract me from the fact you're a telepath so that I don't feel so self conscious about my own thoughts." Henry answered sheepishly; he shook a finger at her. "Not that I don't appreciate it."

"You got me." Jenna admitted with a giggle. "Would you mind humoring me though?" she asked enigmatically. "Just until we have time for me to teach you a few techniques to ...filter what I 'hear'."

"Sure." Henry replied, smiling. "I just wanted you to know that I did catch on."

"I figured you would, you being pretty smart yourself." Jenna admitted as they turned a corner. "So... you've been with Helen and the Sanctuary for a very long time."

Henry nodded as he motioned her into an elevator. "For as long as I can remember. Magnus and Biggie is the only family I'd ever known until I found the other HAPs in Britain. And now, very soon, I am going to have a family of my own." He heaved a long, wavering sigh.

"Erika and her babe." Jenna commented.

"Yeah. It'll still be another eleven months before the babies born, but..." Henry leaned against the wall of the elevator as it started up.

Jenna crossed her arms and shifted uncomfortably. "I had a family once." She said wistfully.

Henry looked up at her. "Really? What happened?"

She shook her head at the various images coming from his mind. "Nothing like that, Henry... though that last one is close..." She paused. "They think I'm dead. And it may be a long time before I could see them..."

"Why?" Henry asked.

Jenna shrugged. "One of the more stupid reasons is because of logistics... and besides, I'd only complicate their lives by seeing them now." She shook her head. "I miss them though." She chuckled. "I even miss my brothers!"

The elevator reached its level and the two of them walked into the hallway and continued through the corridors; this one was along the outer area, where the hallway was lined with windows overlooking the enormous cavern and the second structure across the way.

"I don't have any brothers. Or sisters." Henry commented longingly.

Jenna smiled up at Henry. "They're a pain while growing up." She told him, and smiled. "But eventually, especially when we've all grown up, we became good friends." Jenna paused. "Well... as I am bereft of my siblings, and you've never had any how about you be my surrogate big brother? And I can be your sister." She suggested.

An amused, yet tempted smile crossed his face. "Big brother hu? What would I have to do?"

Shrugging, Jenna paused. "Well, in my experience, the big brother pokes fun and teases his siblings, but also protects them. A big brother can be a best friend, but isn't afraid of telling his family what others are afraid to say. Sound like something you could do?" she asked teasingly.

Henry smiled. "Definitely." He chuckled.

Jenna chuckled as well. "Cool."

"Cool." Henry echoed and they both laughed.

They were still laughing as they entered Helens office, where they also found Will and Nikola.

Helen raised an eyebrow and smiled in greeting. "Good morning, Jenna. How did you sleep?"

"It was dreamless, luckily." Jenna commented blithely and went up to Nikola and held out his coat. "I forgot to give this back last night. Thought you'd want it back."

Nikola smiled and took the jacket. "Thank you. I see you've already got our little HAP wrapped around your finger." He commented.

Jenna looked back to see Henry with a disgruntled blush. "Nah. He's already wrapped around his Erika's fingers. I'm just likeable." She winked at Henry before turning to Helen. "I suppose you would like to know my intensions now that you've successfully brought me here." She said with some satisfaction when Helen suppressed a grin.

"That's right." Helen said. She motioned for them all to take a seat on the couches or chairs arranged around a table with cups and a teapot. "We would love to have you stay here for as long as you like. But we'll respect your decision if you want to leave." She said as almost everyone took seats, Will stayed leaning on the desk; Henry and Helen shared one couch and Nikola and Jenna the other. "Tea?" Helen asked Jenna.

"Yes please." Jenna nodded. "Before I answer, there is one thing I would like to know, though."

Nikola took his wineglass in hand and leaned back against the couch cushion. "You mean you can't just pluck it from our minds." He teased.

Jenna tisked at Nikola. "Nikola... I'd prefer not to encroach on people's privacy now that I'm getting more control in keeping everyone out. Besides, it makes people uncomfortable when I just 'pluck' thoughts out of their minds." She scoffed and turned to Helen. "As I was saying... If I were to stay... would it be as a resident..." She paused. "Or staff?"

Helen leaned back, surprised. "You would like to work for me?"

"I wouldn't use the word 'work', but yes. Though I don't really need to be paid..." Jenna allowed, and then smiled. "While there are things of my own I would like to accomplish ...I would like to help you accomplish your goals. You've got a good thing going here. ...And," Jenna paused. "And all I'd want is a place to call home." She said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

Helen smiled and nodded knowingly. "I was sort of hoping you would want a place on my staff, Jenna. Though I'm not entirely sure of just one thing you would do for me."

Jenna laughed. "Then I won't do just one thing. You know I can match wits with even Nikola." She commented, glancing at Nikola, who was taking a sip of wine and could only raise an eyebrow. "I'm willing to make my talents available to you-within reason. Just..." She looked over at Will briefly, "don't assign me to paperwork."

Helen laughed. "Will do."

Will just pursed his lips tightly. He uncrossed him arms and gripped the edges of the desk. "Well there go my plans." He joked. "Though I wonder if you'd be willing to..."

Jenna waved her hand blithely. "Yes yes, I'd do the psych profile with you Will. And that whole bit. I know you're worried about me." She smiled lightly at both Will and Helen. "And I know you want to make sure any post traumatic stress doesn't manifest."

He wasn't fooled by her blithe manner about what happened. "Well, from what Helen has told me, that could be a real issue. I just want to make sure you're okay. Especially if you're going to be part of the team." Will assured with his usual wide eyed confidence; he'd already made a few observations about her.

"Of course." Jenna smiled and nodded. Sort of touched, but a little disgruntled at his sharp eyes and talents of deduction. "I trust you practice patient confidentiality?" She asked, somewhat teasingly. Will smiled and nodded. Jenna nodded and leaned back against the couch with her tea.

"Well then," Helen began. "Welcome aboard, Jenna." She and Jenna shared a smile. "We'll have you settled today and I'll have someone show you around, and then tomorrow you'll have to suffer through Will's psyche analysis after breakfast." Helen grinned, obviously enjoying herself. "If that's alright with you, Will."

After shrugging, Will nodded. "Sure, why not." Will pushed off the desk. "If you want to come with me, Jenna, I'll show you to your room and give you the tour."

Jenna finished her tea and nodded. "Sure thing. Thank you, Helen." She got up, smiled at Nikola as she scooted past him and left the room with Will and Henry.

But even out of the room, she could hear Nikola comment, "Told you."

She and Henry shared a look but neither said anything about it. But after a few steps Henry couldn't stay quiet any longer. He had so many questions he didn't know which one to start with. "So, Jen," Henry began, "if you can hear everyone's thoughts, does that mean you know them better then they know themselves?"

What an odd question. But Jenna just smiled. "Not at all, Henry. Most of the time I only get a person's surface thoughts. Only with proximity and if the person sends well and loud do I get more; but even then, the only person who can know you completely is yourself. Someone's identity is very malleable. It changes even from minute to minute. A person's thoughts are only a minute portion of what makes up that person." Jenna told him, aware that Will was listening with hidden interest. "At least, that's my whole take on the situation." Jenna finished with a shrug.

"Okay, but is it just a one way thing? Or can you put thoughts inside a person's mind?" Henry asked._ /I wonder if she minds all my questions.../_

"I can speak directly to their minds, and I can't really plant thoughts in people's heads-that would be a little immoral. Though I guess if I had to I could. And I like your inquisitiveness, Henry. Must be how you got so good at what you do." Jenna commented with a whimsical smile.

Henry shrugged. "Hey, it's what I do." He said proudly. "Just let me know if I get out of hand."

Jenna laughed. "Sure, BBH." She said and lightly punched his shoulder.

"BBH?" Will asked, watching the interplay.

"Wait, lemmie guess." Henry smiled. "Big Brother Henry?"

Jenna laughed again. "Yeah, that works too, but I was thinking more like Big Brother HAP." She teased.

Will smiled and shook his head. "Big brother?" he asked, looking at Henry.

"It was her idea." He replied, pointing at Jenna. "I don't have any siblings and she can't go see hers."

"So she just made you her brother?" Will raised an eyebrow at Jenna as they walked.

Jenna shrugged. "He does remind me a little bit of both of them."

Will looked at her weird before choosing to accept what they said. Though he did have a theory of why she chose to give brother surrogacy to Henry; most likely to make him more comfortable around her. He caught her look and knew she knew what he thought, but her wink made him think he was on the right track. Hey, if it worked, who was he to spoil it? "Living quarters is just at the end of this wing." He said instead and took the lead.

It was a few minutes before Jenna had to ask, "Has Nikola ever thought of inventing a short range teleporting system? Would cut down on all the walking."

"Whoa... Dude! That would be awesome!" Henry exclaimed, his eyes widening. He was already trying to figure out ways of making it work. "I don't know how, though, unless he could figure out how you and Druitt can do it." Henry commented idly, trying to push the unrealistic ideas forming in his head and having little success. He was wondering if some of the Praxian tech they had would provide insights.

"You have a little too much on your plate already, Henry." Will reminded him.

"Damn, your right." Henry replied, disappointment clear on his face.

Jenna patted him on the shoulder. "I'll mention it to Nikola, and perhaps by the time he's figured out a theory, you'll be free to help." She offered.

"Nah." Henry shrugged. "I've got my own projects to get done. And as cool as a teleporter would be, there are more important things on my plate."

"Fair enough." Jenna smiled.

They walked through a set of stairs and a lobby like area before getting into the living quarter wing. Will led them to a mostly unused area and stopped at a corner suite. "See if this is to your liking." He suggested as he opened the door for her.

The moment she entered, she had to smile. The room was very large, almost a two room with a quarter wall between them. The area closest to the door held a large work desk which already had a state of the art computer desktop as well as a laptop. One wall was all bookshelf and fireplace with two comfy looking chairs for reading. There was a door near the end. "Bathroom?" she asked, pointing.

Will nodded. "When Helen built this place, she certainly kept in mind that personal bathrooms would be a big help. Though having our own water filtration and supply system helps. This place also generates its own electricity from the geothermal vents."

The area farthest from them was where the bedroom was set up. There was a large canopy queen size bed with matching bedside tables, and on the wall opposite, a low style dresser with a large mirror and vanity table beside it. There were tiny shelves on the sides of the dresser, framing the mirror, for miscellaneous items, and on the wall above it was a large flat screen television. Beyond all that was a bay window with a window seat beside a half balcony that overlooked part of the forest and a smaller waterfall.

Jenna walked in and looked over everything.

"Feel free to change the design to fit your style if you want. I'm sure Magnus won't mind." Will commented, watching her. "What do you think?"

Nodding, Jenna's gaze slowly drifted back to Will and Henry. Henry was grinning like an idiot at her reaction while Will simply waited, pleased as well, but better composed. "I love it, thank you."

Will shifted on his other foot uneasily. "I don't suppose you have anything? Considering the circumstances of how Magnus found you..."

Jenna shook her head. "No, but fortunately I have another talent that provides me with what I need, as long as it already exists or can be made." She commented nonchalantly as she made her way to the balcony.

"Wait... what?" Henry asked, joining her; only a few steps ahead of Will.

"It's... complicated. It goes with the basic principle that all matter can be converted to energy and vise versa. Almost like how teleportation works. At its simplest explanation, I have the ability to take the energy within me and my surroundings and create objects and even store them in energy form in a sort of... ... dimensional cupboard. Which I can access no matter where I am." She said, leaning on the rail while facing them. Henry looked impressed and about to ask more questions, but she held up her hands. "If you think about it, it's pretty much how all my powers work; I can manipulate energy in such a multitude of ways that I can almost do anything. When I heal, I encourage the production of antibodies, the use of ATP and the movement and production of new cells. When I teleport, I'm simply converting my body to energy and transferring it to a place of my choosing."

"And your telepathic abilities?" Will asked.

Jenna blinked. "Okay, you got me there, but my theory is, is that it is a more elaborate manifestation of my natural abilities. Before I was... ...transformed... I was empathic. Though there are some theorists that believe that thought is energy in itself."

Will nodded. "Helen would say that just being empathic made you an abnormal. Depending on your accuracy and range."

Skewing up her face, Jenna shrugged. "I think all life has the potential for empathy; even humans."

Chuckling, Will looked at her appreciably. "I bet you and Magnus are going to have fun debating with each other ...aren't you?"

"Something that I'm looking forward to." Jenna grinned.

Will smirked, watched her for a moment, enjoying the simulated sunshine and decided to take a shot. "And I'm sure you're looking forward to working with Tesla as well."

Jenna's smile lessened as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Tut tut, Will. You may have a fairly good grasp of how to keep me—mostly—out, but you're not as clever as you think you are." She said with a raised eyebrow; but she couldn't hide the glint in her brighter than normal green eyes, which flashed blue at the edges for just an instant at the mention of the vampire.

Will chuckled.

"You two done?" Henry asked, a bit peevishly. "'Cause I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you implying that my new sister is sweet on a vampire."

Jenna giggled. "Caught that did'ja?"

"You mean it's true?" Henry asked, his voice pitching a bit.

"I like him well enough. But I've only just met him." Jenna shrugged. "Besides, I don't really think he sees me that way."

"Can't you just read his mind and find out?" Henry asked, over his peeve more or less.

Shaking her head, Jenna grinned. "Nope. Will... shall we get on with the tour?" she asked, going back inside.

Henry was tight on her heels. "How come you can't read his mind but everyone else's?" He pursed his lips and suddenly pointed at nothing. "It's because of his abilities! His electromagnetism generates a kind of static bubble that protects him."

"Good show Henry! Got it on the first go." Jenna praised. "Or, at least that's the working theory I have."

"Huh." Was all Henry said aloud.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Where will we start, Will?"

Will had followed slowly behind as they entered the main room. He shrugged. "Well, I thought we'd make our way to the main lab, it's fairly close to the guest and residence suites like this one. It's close to where the Sanctuary has most of the resident housing for those who need habitats."

"Ah, yes." She said as her eyes brightened. "That's a lot of walking through hallways. So, I was wondering, do you two like surfing?"

"Yes." Henry said the same time Will said, "No." They looked at each other before turning back to Jenna. "Why do you ask?" Will asked.

She went up to them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "'Cause I want to try something." She said and suddenly everything blurred before them in some sort of super speed rollercoaster. In next to no time they were in the circular main lab designed by Helen's father. Just like the one at the old Sanctuary, the more complex habitats circled the lab. "Cool." Jenna breathed and looked around. She looked back at the boys. "Are you two all right?"

They were standing stunned, not knowing what to make of what just happened.

"How did you do that?" Henry finally asked. "The EM shielding is up; you shouldn't be able to teleport." He pointed an accusing finger at her. Henry seemed to like pointing.

Sucking air between her teeth, Jenna balanced back on her heels then back on her soles. "Technically that wasn't teleporting. That was transferring us to energy and traveling at super speeds to this destination, which Will and yourself provided the image for." She told them, quite pleased with herself. "Though, I do it by literally surfing the magnetic field itself."

"Please warn us the next time you're going to do that." Will commented.

"Sorry. Truth is... I wasn't sure if it was really going to work with your EM shield." She replied sheepishly.

"Oh, and you didn't want to tell us in case it didn't work and we exploded in a gust of energy and body parts?" Henry vented, pushing his hair back with a hand.

"There was no chance of that happening, I assure you." Jenna said defensively. "We would have just not gone anywhere, and then we would have had to walk all the way here."

Henry sighed, and paced a bit.

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

Jenna grinned. "Positive. You were safe with me." As the two men were composing themselves, she continued to look around. She waved whenever she saw another tenant. Sometimes she got waves back. When she got to 'Sally's' new habitat, she waited. It wasn't long before a ghostly shape appeared within the water and steadily got closer. Jenna patiently waited until the mermaid came into full view. She nodded at Sally. _/Hello!/ _Jenna included the mermaid's true name, but it was unpronounceable as well as unspellable.

_/Hello, new one. Helen found you?/ _The mermaid greeted back, bracing herself against the glass. Her voice was music; a symphony of organized thought, emotion and imagery. Instead of the aching and disorganized thoughts of the others', 'Sally's' only brought relief and appreciation. Even names were not just names, but a collage of feelings and images associated with the person the name belonged to.

Jenna nodded. _/You are the one I need to thank for sending her and Nikola to me. Otherwise I would have had to handle those SKIU men on my own./ _She smiled. _/Thank you./_

_/It is an honor, new one. You've been sent for a reason. Here, you may even find out what that reason is./_

_/I wish I could remember.../ _Jenna paused; whenever she tried to remember what transpired after she died, all she got was a white void. The memory was of Summerland, she was sure of it. But she couldn't remember.

_/It might be better not to remember, new one./ _Sally warned. /_While humans lament that it is better to have loved then lost, then never to have; sometimes, ignorance is bliss./_

Jenna laughed. "Too shay, my friend." She said aloud. She nodded her head in farewell and turned away from the mermaid.

"Ready to see the rest?" Will asked wearily as she approached.

"Yes I am." She replied, completely awed and giddy. She could already tell that she'd made the right decision to stay.


	5. Chapter 5: All in a Days Work

_Chapter Five: __A Day's Mischief:_

The rest of the tour was done without Henry, as he had to get back to his own lab and get some work done. He was still installing some less vital firewalls as well as security protocols to augment the pre existing Praxian-style systems. Will showed her the medical facilities and where his and the others offices and quarters were. He also showed her the residential suite kitchens and where the other main kitchens were located if she was ever hungry. There was even a small kitchen (and cellar) near where the majority of the labs were located (most being built within the rocks). Nikola's lab was farthest away from the rest of the Sanctuary and had its own large cellar. Helen had obviously made sure she was well stocked in wine in all cellars, being that she had a vampire resident who couldn't resist going through her finest vintages on a daily bases.

Afterwards, Will brought her to Henry's lab as the last stop of the day. But when they got there, he was in a full blown argument with Nikola.

"Look, I don't need to you coming in here and screwing up my whole system. Then tell me that all my projects, ones that Magnus wants me to do in the first place, are over my head!" Henry was saying as they walked it. He and Nikola were barely a foot apart, facing off with each other. They'd obviously been going at it for a while.

Nikola looked indignant as well as angry. "I was only trying to help, you ungrateful pup. And for that I nearly get my head bitten off." His eyes flashed and nostrils flared; he seemed on the verge of losing control.

Jenna rushed in between the two without a second thought, before they could say something they would later regret. "Calm down both of you. Henry, get control of yourself." She noticed his eyes were getting yellow even as she wedged herself. Then she turned her gaze on Nikola and placed a firm hand on his chest. "Look at me, Nikola." When he did what she said, she pushed him back. Jenna was a bit surprised he did as she said; knowing second hand how willful he could be. She made sure she kept eye contact. "Calm down." She said softly. "Calm down." Jenna could hear Will do the same with Henry.

Nikola shut his eyes for a moment, took a breath and opened his eyes again.

With a soft smile, Jenna patted him on his chest. "Good?" She asked and he nodded. "Okay, perhaps we should leave and let Will handle Henry?" When Nikola nodded reluctantly, Jenna simply "surfed" them to Nikola's lab, which Henry had described earlier. It was a pretty large lab; carved into at the outer edges of the Sanctuary boundaries. But it was still very barren, with just a computer area, a shelving unit and the lab table. She smiled impishly at him at his surprised and appreciative look. "So please, tell me what the fuss is about?"

With a sigh, Nikola took a reluctant step back. He was finding those bright green eyes distracting. "I just went in there to help." They were by his lab table and one of his hands started fiddling with one of the pieces of equipment.

She may not be able to read his mind, but Jenna could tell Nikola was troubled by his fight with Henry. She guessed they had a close professional relationship, though neither tried to show it. "Why?" she asked, keeping her tone calm, and physical contact as well as eye contact with him.

Nikola shrugged and looked around, breaking the eye contact, though with difficulty. "Boredom, mostly." He answered honestly. "Helen has this lab all set up for my personal use, but the fact is..."

"All your stuff is still at SCIU." Jenna finished.

Tossing a piece of metal he was holding, Nikola nodded.

"Why not start on a new project?" Jenna suggested.

Nikola scoffed. "Yeah, like what? What could be more brilliant than what those bastards took from me?" he gripped.

Jenna shrugged. She wasn't sure if this was the time to make her suggestion; sure it was a good idea, but whether it was even plausible, was another matter. She shifted to a bare spot on the lab table and hopped on to sit on it. "Why is it that you haven't really started anything...? I see some maintenance projects for some of the stuff you've already created..."

"To really give any new genius creation my best effort, I need what SCIU still has. They have my equipment, my tools; most being designed and created by me. I have to start from scratch and... I find myself a bit loath to do so." Nikola gripped harshly, his hands gesturing in elegant aggravation. He looked over at her; she had her lips pursed and had a frustrated expression on her face. He grimaced and went up to her. "I know, I know." He held up his hands in annoyance as well as guilt. "I'm doing a lot of complaining and lots of self pity trips. Get over myself, right?" he leaned against the table right beside Jenna and sighed with a little bit of frustration and even a bit of contriteness. His usual physical forms of expression became much faster and more elaborate the more frustrated he was, Jenna noted with bemusement.

"It'll work itself out." Jenna reassured, placing a comforting hand on the arm closest to her.

"While in the meantime, I've made myself a nuisance in Henry's lab, and Helen doesn't know what to do with me since our little..." Nikola ran a hand through his hair, not bothering to finish the sentence. "I'm wondering why I've stayed so long."

Jenna forced a smile. "Because this is where you belong. Come on, Nikola, this place has been made with Praxian tech! Don't tell me you've already dug your fangs into everything."

Making a half hearted grimace, Nikola shrugged. "Not everything. But it's sort of the reason why I just got kicked out of Henry's lab." When she saw her questioning look, he continued. "I went in there to let him know that I was going to check out the power systems and maybe make some changes if needed... and I ... sort of... commented that it was less likely because he didn't design it."

"Oh, Nikola." Jenna breathed, admittedly amused.

"I honestly didn't think he would take it so personally. It was an offhand comment." He added, gesturing with his arm in the general direction of the other lab before crossing his arms. Nikola sighed and absently looked Jenna up and down. "You have guts, though. Getting between a HAP and a vampire." He grinned.

Jenna made a derisive noise with her lips. "Right. I'm not afraid of either of you." She laughed. "I can wipe the floor with you any day." She commented confidently.

Nikola uncrossed his arms and leaned his arm against the table while leaning in towards her. "That sounds like a challenge." He said, while his other hand took a lock of her hair and twirled it around his finger. "Perhaps we should test your skills." He looked at her through his lashes.

He was trying to seem menacing, but Jenna thought he looked adorable. She had to suppress the urge to giggle. Instead, she leaned in as well, so their noses were almost touching. "Anytime, vampire. Consider it a date." She smiled wickedly as she slid off the table without losing the distance between them. She winked and disappeared, not un-like Druitt did when he teleported.

It wasn't until the artificial sun faded down to simulate night time when she was certain he had ranged down into the cellar, and Jenna transferred herself from her room into Nikola's empty laboratory. Minimal lights were on, meaning he wasn't counting on coming back from where ever he'd gone.

With a smile, Jenna went to work.


	6. Chapter 6: A days mischief

_Chapter Six:__ All in a Day's Work_

"Morning." Jenna greeted when she appeared at the breakfast table and joined the others. Helen liked to have a quick breakfast with everyone, especially if there wasn't going to be a morning meeting. Jenna thought it was a sweet habit. Though today, there was a slight darkness under her eyes and she looked preoccupied; though not by her late night redecoration. She picked a random chair and slumped down in it.

"Rough night?" William asked from across the table.

Jenna shrugged. "Nothing that I didn't expect." She mumbled grumpily, rubbing some nonexistent sleep from her eyes as she slumped in the chair.

Will looked her over sharply. In the very short time he'd known her she had never mumbled or seemed so... irritable. Henry and Nikola noticed as well and they all shared a look.

Helen and one of the tenants came in with breakfast for everyone. Waffles, with a dark, odd looking drink for Nikola. "Dig in everyone." Helen said cheerfully as she sat down and took her own advice.

Nikola shook Jenna, who was just staring at her food. "Are you okay?"

His contact and concern seemed to shake her out of whatever she was thinking. Jenna actually seemed surprised to be sitting beside Nikola. "Yeah... yes I'm fine." She gave him a small smile and began to eat her food.

During breakfast, Helen caught up with everyone in scattered conversation; she was definitely a morning person as she chattered cheerily with Will and Henry. Nikola wasn't much better as he tried to; in his own way, patch things up with Henry about their dispute yesterday. It took Helen's interjection to settle the matter.

Everyone was almost done their delicious waffles when an unexpected person walked in. Looking much better and well rested, Biggie lumbered in the room which filled with surprised and heartfelt greetings. He smiled, pleased. Biggie and Jenna caught each other's eyes and they smiled at each other. "Thank you." He said softly.

"No problem big guy." She replied, looking much more cheerful than she had before.

Finished his breakfast, Will got up and slapped Biggie on the shoulder. "Good to see you finally up and about, man. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a session to prep for." He looked across the table at Jenna. "See you in a few minutes."

Jenna nodded as her mouth was full. Once her last morsel was swallowed, she rolled her eyes. "Oh yay. I can't wait." She commented sarcastically. Of all mornings to be in the mood she was in now.

"Oooh, it's not so bad." Biggie reassured. "He means well."

"I know." Jenna admitted with a sigh. "I just don't think I'm in the mood for playing twenty questions about how I feel." She leaned back on her chair and stretched.

"You agreed to it." Helen reminded sternly, with an amused undertone. She noticed the young woman was not in a particularly good mood and seemed overtired. Helen wondered if angeelanoids had to sleep as often as humans, or if they were more like vampires. Either way, Jenna seemed to be having trouble adjusting. Having no time to really find out, she wiped her mouth elegantly with a cloth napkin. "Well, one of our residents should be delivering her offspring soon, so that's where I'll be if anyone needs me." She gathered her plates and left.

Henry was next. He got up and leaned on the table beside Jenna. "Hey, maybe you can come by the lab later, Jenna. Waste some time helping me with a few things until Magnus gives you something official to do."

Jenna smiled. "I'd like that." She too got up and took her plates to where everyone was putting them to be washed. Nikola followed with his empty glass.

"And I'm going to go and empty a bottle of Helens finest Marlow while I gaze at my empty lab for inspiration." He sighed and took one of Jenna's now empty hands in his own. "Care to ditch the pooch and join me for a glass?" Nikola held her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

"We'll see." Jenna replied in amusement. "But I just want to get this first session out of the way. I was actually thinking of exploring on my own later. But I guess I have all day for that." She grinned up at Nikola, who now had her hand against his chest. "You have fun though." She added, suppressing a mischievous grin, wishing she could be there when he entered his lab; unfortunately she had to spend the first hour of her day with Will.

Nikola signed sullenly, before lightening. "Perhaps another time." He moved a sheet of her white hair to over her back and kissed her hand.

Jenna shook her head. "Your certainly going to be a handful aren't you?" she joked.

He just smiled, let her go and sauntered out the room.

Reluctantly, she started towards Will's office.

An hour later, she retreated through the door of Williams's office and walked briskly through the hallway. It had been a very long hour, and Will was extremely stubborn. Jenna was surprised though, he had an uncanny knack for controlling his thoughts; even though he couldn't keep his observations from her, his conclusions were cloudy, only clear when he wanted her to hear them. Eventually their back and forth; both mental and aloud, became fluid, and he got her to tell him things she was certain she wasn't ready to tell.

She felt wrung out yet calmer then she'd been when she'd woken this morning. Jenna had to admit, he was good at his job.

Jenna was walking along the hall towards the labs, needing the time it took to walk there to make sure she was in control of herself before finding Henry.

Suddenly a pair of arms circled around her waist and she was picked up and twirled. Jenna looked over to see Nikola being very un-Nikola like. "Nikola, what are you doing? Put me down!" She told him, but couldn't help laugh. Though he did put her down, he didn't let her go. Before Jenna could react, his lips were against hers in a lingering kiss. After a few seconds, she recovered herself enough to gently push him away. She smiled up at him. "That's a pretty over the top way of saying thank you." He had caught her totally unprepared; she felt unbalanced and truthfully, a little giddy. What was it about him that made everything else disappear?

"When? How?" he asked, far too excited to form complete sentences, he let her go and gestured with his hands to accentuate his bewilderment. His eyes were bright in their excitement, making it even harder for her to formulate complex thoughts.

Jenna shrugged. "I was bored last night and I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd fill that large empty room you call a lab. It may not be what SCIU still holds, but it'll do until we can arrange to get them back. I tried to duplicate some of your self-made tools... I hope I got them right. At least now you don't have to start completely from scratch." The look in his steel-blue eyes was making her stomach do flips and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Thank you." Nikola said sincerely. "I'm going to find some way to repay you." He added.

"That's not necessary, Nikola." Jenna smiled, taking a step back. "I didn't do it so you'd owe me anything." She began to walk away, but Nikola blocked her way.

Nikola smiled mischievously. "This wouldn't have anything to do with an idea you have, does it?"

Jenna pursed her lips. "Henry mentioned it to you."

"Ahh." Nikola shrugged elegantly. "He may have mentioned that you have a 'cool idea', but he wouldn't tell me more." He put a hand on his hip while the other was up by his chin. "I think wee little Hinerick was still sore after our little spat yesterday. And it's been eating at me since I entered my lab." He watched her pointedly. "Now, are you going to keep me in suspense, or relieve my raging curiosity?" Nikola took a step, closing the distance again.

And again her heart was misbehaving, and she was sure his vampire hearing picked up the change. Unfortunately if she took another step backwards, her back would be against the wall. "Well..." Jenna cleared her throat. "I was thinking that while this facility is spectacular, that it's really quite large." She watched Nikola nod and shift his hand from his hip to the elbow of the other hand. "It takes an hour just to get anywhere. So how about inventing a short range teleporter that can work within an EM shield?"

Nikola's eyes widened and he paced back a few steps, paused and turned back towards her. "It's never been tried, much less done."

"So it would be something right up your alley then."

At that, he smiled. "I suppose you have some idea how to start?"

Jenna laughed. "I do, but I need help with the more technical parts. I know what would work best for our needs without over complicating such a system; which would lessen the number of problems."

Nikola nodded. "I see..." his gaze drifted idly as his mind went over the things that needed to be done, even _before_ the actual planning of such a device began. With hands on hips, he faced Jenna again. "I'm going to need to study how you teleport."

"Of course." She agreed nodding.

Frowning, Nikola tapped his fingers. "It's too bad John Druitt is gone. Having two people who have teleporting abilities would be helpful." He commented, glancing at her carefully.

Jenna bit her lip and tried not to break eye contact.

Nikola smiled. "Do you know something everyone else doesn't?"

She shifted uneasily. "At the moment, it's just a strong feeling... nothing more."

"About Druitt?"

Jenna nodded. She sighed resignedly. "I don't think he's dead. Trapped maybe, but not dead."

With a grimaced, Nikola shook his head slightly. "You certainly like making someone want to ask more questions then they get answers." He commented in a low voice. "Well, I have to figure out how to measure and record what happens when you teleport..."

"Ah, that should keep you occupied for a while." Jenna teased.

He gave her a short smile, still preoccupied. "Are you still going to help Henry?"

"If he still needs my help, yup." Jenna replied, pleased with herself.

Nikola nodded. "Alright then." He turned to go, but stopped and looked back at her. "I'll come find you if I need you." He offered and started down the hall, obviously absorbed in whatever thoughts were running through his head.

Jenna shook her head and giggled, and transferred herself closer to Henry's lab-not wanting to be rude by just appearing. When she walked in, she found Henry and a slight black haired woman embracing. The girl, obviously Erika looked up and saw her. "Sorry... I didn't know Henry had company." She gave the other woman a friendly smile. "You must be Erika, pleasure to meet you." She took a few steps and held out her hand.

As Erika looked her up and down, Jenna got the impression she wasn't wanted. If Erika had hackles, they would be raised. When her hand was not forthcoming, Jenna lowered his. "I'm... I'm Jenna. I'm new here..."

"Erika." Henry chided.

"What's she doing here?" Erika finally asked, sticking her nose up slightly.

"I asked her if she wanted to help me out. I didn't know you would be here and I was trying to be friendly." Henry told her, at a loss.

"Its okay, Henry." Jenna said lightly, even though she had to admit to being a little hurt. "Your baby-mamma's here, so spend some time with her. I'll find something to do, don't worry." Jenna smiled and nodded at the other woman. "Good day, Erika." She wanted to say more, but didn't want to accentuate Erika's territorial instincts. Jenna walked out the way she came and decided to take her self-tour.

An hour later, she found herself outside, wandering over to the side of the building. When she turned the rounded corner, she stopped and caught her breath. Covering a good portion of the caverns 'corner'-an area of about 700 square feet, was being used for both a herbal and organic garden. "Oh my goodness..." she breathed, her eyes dilated in excitement. She had to investigate. The garden was surrounded with a low fence which got taller closer to the rock walls where the larger trees and plants were. It looked pretty packed within, with many types of plants, flowers and trees. There was a gate with an arch as the entry way; which she practically ran to and entered.

There was a stone pathway that wound through the various areas obviously designated for specific plants and plant groups. But much of the garden was over grown by weeds.

Though even weeds had their uses.

Jenna figured, seeing as she had some time to waste, she'd do a little gardening. She picked up a basket and a knee pad, picked a spot that looked particularly in the need of sorting and set to work.

A few hours later, Jenna heard a couple of voices approaching, but ignored them and continued weeding the poor strangled herbs. She was finding it quite calming, getting down and dirty and back to the earth. Even with everything she now knew and her new perspective, she found that she still found value in her spirituality. Perhaps now she could even practise it better than she had while she was "normal" and mortal. Jenna spent most of the time thinking about it as she picked the weeds and put them into her basket.

Thistle made decent tea.

The thought of trying to serve such tea to the others brought a giggle to her lips.

"I see you've found something to preoccupy yourself with." Helens voice brought Jenna out of her daydream.

Jenna looked up to see both Helen and Biggie in the herb garden with her a few feet away. Both were smiling. She could tell they were very amused; that may have had to do with the way Jenna looked, on her knees, wrists deep in dirt with smears over her cloths and skin. She laughed and got to her feet. Wiping the dirt from her hands while she approached them, she replied, "It beats spending the day wandering around aimlessly." She grinned.

Biggie was looking over her work thus far, impressed.

"I take it this garden was supposed to be for Biggie?" Jenna asked a bit sheepishly.

Helen shrugged. "Well, yes. But he's been too injured for me to show him."

"It's very nice." Biggie commented, looking around. "Big. Will need more than one person to tend." He said, looking down at Jenna with a little smile.

Jenna smiled back. "I'd love to help out. It's a wonderful garden. And I'm probably going to be coming here often anyway." She said, looking around. "And climbing that tree..." Jenna gestured near the farthest corner where a large tree grew, its canopy reaching almost to a high balcony.

Helen smiled, patting Biggie on the arm and the two went to explore the rest of the garden.

Smiling to herself, Jenna went back to finish her weeding.


	7. Chapter 7: A new kind of banter

_Chapter Seven:____A New Kind of Banter_

Nikola breezed into Henry's lab, flustered and impatient. "Have you seen Jenna?" he asked Henry, stopping beside the younger mans work station. Henry was seated at a computer, fixing problems with his security system, no doubt.

Turning in his chair, Henry faced Nikola with a sardonic smile. "Hey, look who decided to grace us with his presence after a _week_." He said instead of answering.

"Yes, yes, I've been busy." Nikola put his hands on his hips. "Now where is she?"

Henry leaned back on his chair, giving his computer screen a quick glance before looking back at Nikola. "I saw her earlier; she said she was going to go to the gym. To work out or... something." Henry shrugged. "I'm not sure if she's still there, but you can check... Is this about that teleporter idea she had?"

Nikola grimaced. "Of course it is. What else would it be?" he asked automatically; not looking forward to another long walk in search of the new addition to the team.

"I don't know." Henry shrugged. He suppressed a smile before turning back to his diagnostic. His theory on the vampire's week long lockdown in his lab was based the belief that Nikola was trying to avoid Jenna. Why that would be was anybody's guess as everyone could see he liked the girl.

So Nikola soon found himself in an entirely different section of the Sanctuary. As he neared the gym, his quick hearing picked up music. Hopefully that was a good sign, he didn't want to have to turn around; though he'd probably just go to Helen and hopefully she could find Jenna. When he came to the double doors, he entered with little preamble, but stopped short inside. Jenna was going through the motions of mixed fighting styles so quickly, it was a good thing he was a vampire, or all it would look like was a blur. She didn't seem to notice him, so Nikola leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and watched her.

She cut quite a lithe figure, especially in the semi-tight work out cloths she was in. Though that didn't surprise him; after all, when he first saw her, she was naked. Still, his eyes roamed appreciatively over her as she moved.

Nikola also had to admit that Jenna had skill. Considering he'd never felt inclined to really learn any techniques—relying on his vampire instincts and skills of intimidation and such—she probably could give him a run for his money.

Jenna wasn't completely unaware of Nikola's presence. She just wasn't sure how long he'd been there for. She didn't see any reason for stopping before she was done, and it didn't seem like he was in any hurry, so she continued with the set. For his benefit though, she picked up the pace and performed the actions more elaborately. The training sticks were blurs in her hands. When she finally did come to a stop, she was barely winded, though a sheen of sweat glistened over her body.

As she straightened, she could hear a light clapping from the entrance. Jenna gave Nikola a playful smile while she put away the sticks and walked over to the media player to turn off the iPhone player. "I see you've finally struggled out of your lab, Nikola. Welcome back." She commented and laughed at the disgruntled look on his face as he approached her. "Guess you've already got a ribbing about your absence."

Nikola sighed. "I was busy."

Jenna held up her hands and chuckled. "I know. Believe me, I know." She replied placating. "I'm the one who put you there, remember?" She quirked her eyebrow as she watched his eyes move down then up, lingering once or twice. She pulled a towel off the table and used it to dab at the sweat. "I take it your done?"

Her question brought him back to the reason he'd searched most of the facility for her. He held up an arm strap with a bulky looking device on the middle of it. "This is to monitor what happens when you teleport." Nikola told her, and then partly grimaced, "hopefully."

"Well, let's try it out." Jenna took the device from him and examined it.

"The transceiver within the device is networked to my computer in my lab. We'll teleport there and find out right away if it picked up anything." Nikola said, taking it back from her and putting it around her arm. He pressed a small button on the side and a light appeared.

"At least we know the light works." Jenna joked.

Not only did Nikola give her a look, but poked her right in the side.

Jenna had the decency to flinch. "Hey!"

He ignored her. "Alright. Now hold me close." He smiled at her and opened his arms.

There were just too many things Jenna could say or do at that. She couldn't decide which to do, so she just shrugged and wrapped one arm around his shoulder. She rolled her eyes playfully when he pulled her closer and put both hands on her hips. "Ready?" Jenna didn't wait for an answer before teleporting them to Nikola's lab.

With a wink, Nikola let her go and sauntered over to his computer. He seemed to be the only one who rarely seemed off put by Jenna's antics; and vise versa. After a few moments of glancing around the screen and pressing keys, he looked back up at Jenna as she approached. He sighed. "It didn't work."

"Huh." Jenna took the device off. "We'll just have to do a bit of tinkering." She pulled up a stool and a small tool and began to open it.

She didn't get far as Nikola slipped the device out of her grasp. "May I?" he asked quietly. He also took the tool and had the inner workings of the device exposed in no time.

Jenna looked over his shoulder. "You may be thinking too ahead of yourself with this design." She commented.

Nikola paused. "What do you mean?"

"You're trying to measure how my energy alters when I teleport... perhaps we need to start with biology instead." She suggested, placing an arm on his shoulder flippantly. "Let's try to track my vital signs when I move myself from place to place. Heart beat, temperature, respiration. That should be easier than trying to track my energy signature. And once we have that down, _then_ we can try to convert from biological to energy." When he was quiet, she put her chin on top of that arm she had on his shoulder. "Am I annoying you? You want me to leave?"

With a sigh, Nikola put down the device and the tool and turned to face her. "Your idea has merit." He admitted reluctantly. "I wish I thought of it." He shook his head in perplexity.

Jenna smiled. "You're a genius, Nikola. But you are also very stubborn. Once you've decided to go one route, you stick to it until you get results. And if I can say so, you are a bit of an over thinker." She teased.

"Using flattery to butter me up?" He commented, quirking an eyebrow.

Blushing, Jenna rolled her eyes. "I can help, Nikola. I've got angeelanian tech somewhere in my head and something has to help." She smiled mischievously and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Unless you think I'd be too distracting." She was trying to be sassy, but her damn heart wasn't working with her.

Nikola placed his hands on her waist. "My dear, you're distracting even when you're not around." He said with slight irritation. He kissed her on the cheek and moved out of her reach to the other side of the work table.

Jenna smiled even more. "Is that why it took you a week?" All her question got in response was a look.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Poke the Angel Please

_Chapter Eight:____Don't Poke the Angel Please_

Not having to sleep every night certainly gave her a lot of time to fill. Then again, almost every time Jenna went to sleep these days, she was plagued with nightmares. Of course Will knew about them, as she was now comfortable enough to express them in great detail; though Will probably wished she didn't. Needless to say, this night, she had plenty of time to spare and Nikola had talked her out of working on their project without him. She found his possessiveness a trifle annoying but appreciated the sentiment.

So while he and Helen were away the past week, she'd had to keep busy with other things. They were due to be back in the morning, which would be a relief. She was running out of things to do, she could only look at a computer screen for so long and all the major work in the garden had been taken care of. Now she was itching to get back to the research for the teleporting device; she had been plagued with idea's which she'd written down but couldn't implement.

Then she remembered that Henry had given her permission to use his lab for any side projects or even to analyse his own work. Though he'd asked that she ask his permission first if she wanted to modify anything.

Jenna sighed; these men and their protectiveness over their gizmos and system programs.

When she entered Henry's lab, she found him still at his computer, head on his hand and eyes closed. She walked softly to his side and looked to see what he was doing. Her eyebrows raised; he was doing a full system renovation of the security he'd programmed. Probably in an attempt to make it more compatible with the Praxian systems. She remembered Helen talking to Henry about it a before she left; after having lag and other problems; but Henry wasn't ready; having to back up before attempting it. Henry had even had a few talks with Jenna about the details. Which was one of the things that had kept her busy this last week.

With a smile, Jenna gently shook Henry awake.

"And don't forget the hyper spanner!" He blurted out. After a moment, he oriented himself and looked over at Jenna.

"Another Star Wars dream?" she asked with an amused chuckle.

"Uh..." Henry wiped his hands over his face and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Yeah, sorry."

Jenna patted him on the shoulder. "No problem. Why are you here so late? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I started the rehash program we made and I didn't want to leave it running by itself in case something went wrong, being the first time this has been done. I told Magnus it would be done by tomorrow with minimal shut downs during the night." Henry sighed. "Didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep."

"She'll forgive you." Jenna reassured. "Hey, I don't have to sleep for another five days anyway, so I'm alert and ready to take over for the night. Go to bed, Henry. Our baby is in good hands." She gave him a little shake.

Henry smiled. "I guess you're right. I was so concerned about it running smoothly that I didn't think to get you." He got up and gave her a grateful smile. "If you run into any problems, feel free to wake me with that psychic mind of yours."

Jenna smiled back and pushed him towards the door. "Good night, BBH. Have a good sleep."

"Night, little sis." Henry replied as he tiredly left the lab.

Chuckling to herself, Jenna got comfortable on the chair. While the program was running, she got out her separately networked laptop and began a search for something she hoped even still existed.

There she was the following morning. She had earphones in her ears and her laptop on her lap while the computer she was seated in front of was going through a final diagnostic. Her bare feet were up on the desk and tapping to the beat of whatever music was in her ear. To top it all off, she was singing softly to herself.

The opportunity was too hard to ignore. Stepping quietly, he went up behind her and pinched her ribs. The short squeal she made and the fumble for her laptop made it all worthwhile.

"Nikola!" Jenna cried in indignation. Her cheeks went red and she had to take a couple deep breaths to calm herself. She hit him in the arm when he kept smiling. "Don't do that!"

He just chuckled. "What's the fun of being the only person you can't hear if I can't take advantage of perfect opportunities?" Nikola grinned broadly and slipped his hands in his pockets.

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Scoundrel."

Nikola cleared his throat after giving her an unrepentant smile, slipped a hand from his pocket and leaned it against the desk. "What are you working on?"

Closing the lid of her laptop half way, Jenna motioned to the other computer screen. "Henry started the update last night and I had to send him to bed. So I'm just keeping an eye on it." She explained. She looked over at Nikola, who was nodding but looked like he didn't completely trust her. "And if I may say so, it's working perfectly. Like clockwork." She told him, pleased.

"You tinkered with the program, didn't you?" he asked after a pause, gesturing to the computer.

Her cheeks reddened again and she pursed her lips. Jenna sighed. "There were a few pieces of code that needed to be changed to make it more efficient. ...That's all." She admitted.

Nikola shifted his weight and tisked.

"Hey, this program is just as much my baby as it is his. And he didn't say I couldn't." Jenna defended. She pushed her laptop away and put her hands on her lap. "Is there something you needed?" She asked, absently flicking her hair away from her face.

"Not really." He said almost idly, as he took a few steps to her other side. When he tried to lift the lid of her laptop, she clamped her hand on top of it. "What are you up to?" He pulled up another chair and sat down. He gave her an expectant look.

Jenna narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not going to leave until I tell you, are you?"

Nikola just smiled that winning smile of his.

"Alright." She capitulated and slid her laptop back in front of her and opened the lid. "Can you keep a secret?"

"You're kidding right?" He asked, incredulous. "You're asking the man who wouldn't give away the secrets of a few of my most monumental work back in the days especially with-with Marconi and Edison." He said, saying the names with marked distaste.

Jenna put a hand on his arm, where it was braced on the table. "Sorry, Nikola. ...I meant can you keep a secret from Helen?"

That took him by surprise. "I guess it would depend on what it is about." He shifted, crossing his legs. "If it poses no harm to her or the Sanctuary, I'm sure I could."

With a smile, Jenna turned to the screen. "I think I have a lead on the location of another map gem of Praxis." At his disbelieving look, she continued with a raised hand. "It's been a very difficult search and as rare as it is in the first place, there are many tenuous leads, and I've only checked out a few." She paused and licked her lips absently. "But I believe I can positively say that there are more of those map gems. Not many, but more than the one Helen's father gave her. If we can find one, I can reconstruct the one dimensional map to work the gem map."

"And that will give us another deposit of Praxian information." Nikola stood and paced. "Their technology, history, even art, will be available to us again!"

Jenna spun her chair to watch him. "They may also have pre-war history." She told him. "They could have proof of my people's existence in their archives."

Nikola looked over at her, still calculating the other possibilities. "I can see why you would want to find another gem then, to prove your story if nothing else."

Jenna bristled. "You have no idea, Nikola, what it's like."

"On the contrary. I know exactly what it's like to be the last of a species." He replied, taking a few steps back towards her.

"It's not just that I am the last and the only." Jenna took a breath. "At least you can find your history. Some evidence of Sanguine Vampiris's existence. I don't have that. It's buried so deep in the earth and been stolen, changed and manipulated so many times that there is no evidence of the original authors. The Praxian's may be the only ones who have even heard of us; or at least the original Praxian's. They were there for the end of the civil war." Jenna signed, and ran a hand through her hair as she spun back to face her laptop. "I may have all the information about my people in my head, but it's... just a ghost. It doesn't feel quite real. Finding even an iota of proof would make it real."

Nikola put his hands over her shoulders in an attempt to be consoling. "It took me years to even find the first pieces of my ancestry." He said gently. "It may take you just as long."

Jenna smirked. "But you were working from scratch. I am not." She pressed a few buttons on her laptop and an image appeared. It was a Sumerian pictograph chipped in an ancient piece of stone. "This was found in an archeological dig. It was found some years ago near one of the three calderas we now know lead into Hollow Earth. Notice anything?" she asked.

"That looks like the gem for Helens map." Nikola observed, pointing to the middle of the pictograph.

"Which is echoed at each corner." Jenna replied pointing at each smaller pictograph outlying in the crumbling corners. She looked up at Nikola. "I believe there were five. One for the 'four corners of the world' and one for the center." she asked with a smile.

Shifting to lean on the desk again, Nikola crossed his arms. "During the renaissance the four corners were considered to be the four primary continents of the world; Africa, America, Asia, and Europe. The center would have been..."

"Hollow Earth." As Jenna nodded, she brought up another picture and some articles. "So I tracked down any and all subsequent digs, large and small. One gentleman, a private archeologist whom I've had trouble finding a name to, took off on his own quest to the ..." She checked the small writing on the website. "Brazil rainforest. Whether or not he was on the right track..." Jenna made a face. "I have no idea yet. Though I'm thinking he was too far south. I've also..." she clicked again, "checked on every search engine and database for anything remotely fitting the description of the gem. Lots of hits and misses, but it may lead me to one faster than forest boy." She minimized the windows and turned to Nikola.

He nodded for a moment, thinking. Nikola than sighed and gave her a weird look, tapping his fingers on his chin. "So I was thinking that we should do some teleporting tests _outside_ the Sanctuary's EM shield to see if we pick up any different information."

Jenna sighed and closed the laptop. She turned towards Nikola with her hands in her lap. "You think so?" She was annoyed but not surprised at his slight skeptism. "I can understand that. And I can tell you right now that the documentation we have will be different for an actual teleport."

"Really?"

Jenna nodded. "While the EM is up, even at minimal power, actual teleportation is not a good idea. Teleporting in or teleporting out. Being what I am, I wouldn't die, but it would hurt and even incapacitate me. That's why I surf. Converting to energy and surfing the EM's energy to get to where I need to go. Once out from under the shielding, _then_ I can actually teleport; like I did to get from out of the cave to your vehicle the first day we met." She explained.

Nikola leaned in. "You don't think we need to record actual teleporting?"

It wasn't really a question, but she treated it as such. "Yes and no. We don't need it for the teleporter construction. We want it to actually work with an EM shield up. But I think I know you well enough now that having that information would satisfy some of your curiosity about my unique ability."

"So you'll do it just to humor me?" he asked with some satisfaction.

Jenna nodded. "But not right now." She looked up at him through her lashes and had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen.

Just then Will walked into the lab. He stopped short when he saw Nikola. "Sorry, I can come back." He pointed behind him with one hand; the other gripped a tablet.

Seeing a flash of a headline, Jenna stood. "It's okay. What's up?"

Will looked over at Nikola. "Well, it has to do with those nightmares." He said pointedly. "Unless you want him to know..." he trailed off.

Nikola pushed himself off from the desk and held up his hands. "I know when I'm not wanted." He gave Jenna the usual peck on the cheek while his fingers brushed her arm before heading towards the exit.

Jenna gave him an apologetic smile as he left then turned to Will. "What is it?" she asked; Will's mind unusually closed off, and what she did get was chaotic.

Taking a breath, Will handed her the tablet. On it was a newspaper article. As she read it, her face paled and her bright green eyes edged red. He'd never seen her eyes edge red before; blue or purple, but not red. It was slightly alarming. "When did this take place?" she asked with a clenched jaw.

"The trial was a few days ago. The government didn't want to broadcast the results until the men had been safely escorted to prison. ...A related article describes a localized riot of affected families when the press was allowed to post the articles." Will explained.

"It says here only one of them got life in prison. The others only have sentences ranging from seven to ten years." Jenna pushed the tablet back into his hands. "How is that fair justice? That doesn't even come close to what they deserve. Even the one with the life sentence..." She took a calming breath when her voice started to rise, "even he got it easy."

Will watched her as her control slipped slightly. "Easy, Jenna. The prison they've been sentenced to has some pretty bad types in there. It's likely they'll... have a bad time."

Jenna closed her eyes and willed her fists to unclench. When she opened them and looked at Will, he had to take a step back. "That's not enough." Then she left the room and headed to her quarters. From behind her she could hear, with perfect clarity, as if he was right behind her, Will on his cell phone, calling for Biggie.


	9. Chapter 9: The dark side of the moon

_((Caution! Graphic Content! Violence & Adult Subject Matter__!))_

_Chapter Nine: __The Dark Side of the Moon_

It didn't surprise her to see Biggie waiting for her in her room. Jenna had walked all the way here in an attempt to stem the tide of anger, frustration and even embarrassment she could feel rising up inside her.

It hadn't worked.

She gave Biggie a quelling look before going to her computer and starting it up. "Say what you need to and get out." She told him without looking at him. Jenna flung the phone Helen gave her onto her desk and sat down at the quickly loading machine. She tapped her fingers on the desk with impatience.

"Don't do anything rash." He said slowly, making no attempt to approach her. The red in her eyes and her whole demeanor had thrown him off. "Nothing you do will change what was done."

Jenna rolled her eyes and smirked. "This isn't about changing the past. There is a debt that must be paid; and now that I've been forced to acknowledge it, I plan to claim it." She brought up a program and quickly input commands to find anything and everything about the prison facility, the inmate daily agenda and the personnel.

Biggie took a step towards her. "More death won't solve anything." He warned.

"Death will not be their fate." Jenna assured, though the way she said it seemed that she thought death was letting them off easy. Faster than Biggie had ever seen anyone do, Jenna processed each document, schematic and picture she found with alarming alacrity. She'd hacked into the prison's computer system with so much ease; she could have been using Google. When she was done, she stood up and turned towards the door, but Biggie was in the way. "I wouldn't." She warned.

"The EM shield has been put on maximum power." Biggie warned back. "And we've posted people at every exit point."

Jenna's jaw twitched. "Hard way it is." And she vanished.

She reappeared behind Helen at one of the less used entrances to the facility. The other woman automatically twirled and pointed her stunner at Jenna. "Stop." Helen told her with that confident, commanding voice. She took in Jenna's red tinged eyes steadily.

Jenna held her hands up, but kept her expression carefully neutral. "I don't want to hurt you, Helen. Let me go. I promise I'll come back."

Helen shook her head. "Will told me what he showed you. What do you hope to gain by this?"

Tilting her head to one side, Jenna studied her. "Closure."

At the simplicity of her answer, Helen let her guard down infinitesimally. It was all Jenna needed. Faster than Helen could shot, Jenna closed the distance between them and grabbed the hand with the stunner by the wrist. She wrenched Helen's arm outward, causing Helen to drop the stunner and drop to her knees. Jenna spun around behind her and brought Helen's other arm behind her. Helen could hear the clicks of handcuffs and winced.

"I'm sorry, Helen." Jenna apologised before she bolted down the tunnel.

It wasn't until about a week later that Henry was able to track down the first incident involving the criminals in question. Their phone calls and emails warning the appropriate contacts about the prison had seemed to fall on deaf ears.

But it wasn't as bad as they thought. The man was a little rattled after her casual visit. Apparently she barely laid a finger on him. The convicted felon, after days of not coming out of his cell until guards had finally forced him out, described a phantom from the incident leading to his capture. Someone everyone told him had died; but he swears she appeared to him, different but the same. She'd apparently laid a voodoo curse after their chat.

A tabloid reporter was quick to take up the story.

A very virile and usually dominant man had been reduced to being the cell block bitch with an ED. And a message was left to the four others that had been tried and convicted alongside him. She would be coming for them soon.

The only person who didn't seem concerned one bit for the welfare of the convicts was Nikola. He took Jenna by her word that she wouldn't kill them. She could do whatever punishments she wanted to do to those men as far as he was concerned. But he knew it was only beginning, and it would only get worse if he'd guessed her nature correctly.

"She's playing mind games with them." Will explained to Helen almost another week later; two more of the men in question had gotten their visits. "She's taking her time, making sure they know she's coming, and then does... something to them to make them pay. All related to what they'd done to her."

Helen grimaced. "And what exactly was that, Will? I know you assured Jenna that whatever she said was strictly in confidence, but it may give me a clue as to her next move." She told him, barely keeping calm herself. His admission just now shook her in some inexplicable way. While she had done all she could to warn and even infiltrate the prison, she had not been able to protect those men; and lately, she didn't know if she even wanted to anymore.

Will took a few steps away while running a hand through his hair. He took a half a turn towards her while scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Magnus, I can't tell you. I made a promise."

"Why is she so adamant to keep what happened a secret?" Helen asked, regretting the need to even ask.

"She's..." Will paused and moved to a chair. "Embarrassed... mostly. And still traumatised even though she hides it well. Her nightmares don't help either." He sighed. "It's one of those horrible situations where just talking about it may not fully help. They hurt her in every way possible, Magnus. And as much as I don't agree with what she's doing... ...They deserve whatever she does to them." He finished.

Helen sighed and closed her eyes tightly.

"You know what happened." Will stated.

"Not fully. Most I've guessed. I correlated the date she said she died with our new information about the trail." Helen looked down at her desk. "What they did to Jenna, they did to several other girls in the span of five months. Jenna was with them for a good span of that time."

Will nodded, he already knew the details.

Henry walked in then, with another file. "Jenna's getting meaner. And ... well, blood has been spilt this time." He said mournfully, dropping the file on Helen's desk.

"Thank you, Henry." Helen said, taking the file and opening it. "Dear lord."

"What?" Will asked, fearing the answer.

Helen took a breath. "Apparently she took a whip to the poor bugger." She read closer. "Though most where superficial, some cut the skin." Helen's eyebrow rose, "And she still kept with her MO. If the psychological scarring recorded is any indication." She said sardonically. She closed the file and leaned her elbows over it.

"Helen," Will started, "the last one... he was the worst."

She nodded. "I know."

Gerald was stuffing the shank into his pocket when he felt a gentle breeze come from the cell door. When he turned, his face lost all color, but he stood his ground. "You took your time getting to me, love. Not that I haven't enjoyed the respite." He looked her over. "Christian didn't mention how haggard you were... or is that a ploy just to get me hot and bothered?"

A corner of her mouth twitched. There were dark bags under her eyes and she didn't look like she'd had a decent meal in a while, but it was Jenna. She was in dark red flowing cloths and her white hair went straight down her back. She took a step forward. "You know why I'm here, and what I've already done. Time for you. It's taken some thought, but the fate I've chosen for you is ill luck. From now on in, bad luck and bad fortune will follow you." She tilted her head to the side as she spoke the words slowly and softly. "For the rest of your life. But I wonder, do you have anything to say to me?"

With a smirk, Gerald took a step back. "Yeah. I remember you were a pretty good lay. Even after getting battered up a bit. Care for some more action?"

At that Jenna kicked him squarely in the stomach, squarely on the still healing scar, sending him back against the wall with the wind knocked out of him. "Out of all the guys who stayed at that hole..." she said as she took a few slow steps towards him, "you were the worst. But then, they wouldn't have followed you, would they?" In a blur, she grabbed him by the throat and banged him against the wall. "You deserve whatever hell the afterlife sends you to. But in the meantime..." When Jenna smiled, it didn't reach her red edged eyes. "You owe me a karmic debt."

Suddenly his shank was in his hand and he buried it as deep into her side as he could. When Jenna dropped him, he tried running for the cell bars to cry for help, but she tripped him and sent him sprawling to the floor.

She pushed him onto his back with her boot and crouched over him. The bloody shank flashed in her hand. Jenna barely seemed to notice the wound seeping at her side.

A few moments, and a very ear shattering scream from him, later, Jenna had his severed phallus in her hands. With her hands covered in blood, she reached into the exposed flesh and pulled out what looked like tiny strands of sinew. She did it without damaging the organ more than she already had. She threw the nerve strands to the floor and tossed the phallus onto Gerald's lap. "See? You really shouldn't have tempted your new luck. Not with me around." Her voice hardened. She looked down at her red hands before teleporting away.

When she got to the hovel of a shack she was using, Jenna had to sit down. She was shaking from head to toe. And while she looked over her blood soaked hands, she concentrated on keeping her mind was blank of her own thoughts. She couldn't seem to get those last horrible memories of her last mortal days out of her mind.

Then he started clapping.

Her head snapped up and she was startled to find him sitting casually in the other chair across the tiny room. "Marvelous! That was simply the most poetic and gruesome justice I have ever witnessed." His deep and softly spoken words and that damn English accent sent a shiver down her spine.

There... when she focused, she could hear the thoughts; the distinct thought processes of two thought patterns; one faint, and the other clear. It appeared that the juice John had fed it those months ago had widened the void between the elemental and John's own psyche. Jenna straightened in her chair. "Ripper." She greeted.

Jack the Ripper smiled. "You know who I am."

Jenna nodded. "Let's just say we share some acquaintances." She said tiredly.

"I see. Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" He asked, obviously enjoying himself.

"I already know, but why don't you say it out loud. I know how much you like the sound of your own voice. Even if it's borrowed." She said the last bit as an afterthought.

Ripper chuckled and leaned forward. "I followed you to the prison cell tonight. You've visited there quite a lot recently. I hope you haven't yet gotten it all out of your system." When she didn't answer, he chuckled again. "Oh come now, Jenna. I know who you are; your... uniqueness has been the big topic in the abnormal world, up here and in Hollow Earth." He leaned forward even more. "They say you come from the 'first ones'. The ancestors and Keepers of the Earth. The ones who came before even vampires."

"So? What does that have to do with you being here?"

Ripper smiled, though most of the malice didn't reach his eyes. John was watching. "I came for your blood."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "And you think I'm just going to hand that over to you? I have no idea what it would do to you. It might do nothing. It might kill you."

"I need your blood, Jenna. If it kills me it would be a welcome respite!" Ripper snapped. "If not yours, than mayhap Helen's."

"Not going to happen." Jenna straightened and looked squarely in his eyes, in case he thought she was bluffing. Though in her current state, she probably was.

Slowly leaning back against the chair, he spun his stiletto around and between his fingers. "I can follow you anywhere you go..." he shrugged, "outside the Sanctuary locations anyway." He tilted his head. "Seems that sharing the ability to teleport connects us, ever so minutely."

Jenna nodded, albeit reluctantly. "I could sense you. But the EM shield made it hard for me to pinpoint you." Her eyes unfocused. "Though since coming here... I've felt you teleport; being angry as high hell, I ignored you."

"And I you." Ripper replied and sighed. "I know how formidable you are, Jenna, so I know force may be redundant. That's why I'm asking nicely."

One of her eyebrows rose. "The answer is still no."

Their eyes met and a battle of wills began. Jenna could feel in him the overriding need to create pain and chaos; the energy creature thrived on the human concept of violence. But the intelligence recognised such actions would be fruitless with her.

After a few minutes, Ripper nodded. "Then I await our next meeting." He said and teleported away.

Taking a shaky breath, Jenna did the only thing left to do: teleport and surf her way back to her room in the Sanctuary. When she got there, she found that the night cycle in the cavern had started not an hour before. Most of the Sanctuary was asleep or preoccupied. She stumbled into the bathroom and started the shower. While the water was heating up, Jenna stripped down, tossing the blood splattered cloths on the floor. She stepped into the stall but couldn't continue standing up. She sat within the spray of water, knees up while rubbing her hands furiously.

After a while she just sat there, letting the water hit her naked body and willing her mind to stay blank.

Eventually she struggled out of the stall and toweled herself dry; almost rubbing her skin off in some places. She gave the same treatment to her hair, putting the long strands in disarray. A simple silk nightgown appeared over her skin and she pulled a bathrobe over top. Doing that seemed to sap the rest of her reserves; she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten or slept.

She shouldn't have been surprised to see him when she walked into her bedroom but she was. Jenna stopped at the division between the working area and sleeping area of the room and simply stared at him. She didn't know what to say.

Nikola stood from his seat at the edge of her bed. "Welcome back home." He said softly. He took in her appearance with a grimace but turned it to a smirk. "You look terrible."

Jenna swayed slightly on her feet. "I know." She replied tiredly.

After a moment, Nikola signed and held out his arm to her. "Come here."

Again she was taken by surprise; partly at the gesture and partly because of the overriding need suddenly inside her to close the distance. Before she knew it, she had taken the steps and had his arms envelop her. When she felt his hands rub her back, it broke down all her restraints and all her frustration, the memories of pain and humiliation poured out of her through tears. When her knees buckled, he helped her down gently.

She didn't know how long she cried her eyes out; she only knew that Nikola kept holding her, letting her cry herself out.

When the lung wracking heaves stopped and she was able to control her tear ducts again, Jenna sat up, leaning away from Nikola. "I'm sorry, Nikola." She hiccupped. "I didn't mean to cry all over you."

Nikola smiled; finding her vulnerability oddly... endearing. He brushed her hair away from her face. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He told her. Goodness, she looked tired.

Jenna smiled thankfully at him. "You're still a scoundrel." She said and hiccupped. They both chuckled. With a sigh, she held his face in her hands. "Thank you...Nikola ...For being here." She paused. "As much as I'm loath to admit... I needed that." With that said, she kissed him; softly at first. When he didn't push away, her ardour grew more intense.

When she shifted closer, Nikola grabbed her wrists and gently drew back. "Wait." His breathing was accelerated and his eyes wide.

She honestly didn't want to, but she rocked back onto her heels anyway. With a rock forming in her gut, Jenna tilted her head. "Why?" she asked and hated how her voice cracked.

Of course Nikola noticed everything. He kissed one of her hands. "Considering the circumstances, it wouldn't be a good idea." When she considered his words, he continued, his voice rough, "Not that I wouldn't... I just couldn't take advantage of you like that." His grin reached his eyes, getting a smile from her as well.

Jenna nodded. "I understand." She said and looked down at her hands still held by his.

"Jenna." His tone was slightly scolding. He tilted her head back up by the chin, smiled and kissed her lightly. "Let's put you to bed." He said and easily scooped her up while also getting to his feet. At the side of the bed, he held her with one hand while the other pushed the blankets back before depositing her on the bed and covering her.

Before he finished tucking her in, Jenna grabbed his wrist. "Will you stay?" She asked. "Just... stay. ...And maybe keep the nightmares away." Now that she was comfortable in bed, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

Nikola couldn't say no. He removed his suit jacket and shoes before crawling in beside her. With her back snuggled up against him, Nikola slowly watched the self proclaimed angel in his arms fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Hungry, tired and Tormented

_Chapter Ten:____Hungry, Tired and Tormented_

It was the bubbles of abnormal thoughts that woke her first, then the light coming from the balcony. It wasn't until she started to stretch that she remembered Nikola. Jenna turned slightly and looked up at his amused expression. His head leaned on his hand that was propped up by the elbow; his other hand was fiddling with the fabric of her robe.

"Good morning... or should I say, _afternoon_?" he greeted.

Jenna rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Been a while since I've slept that long." She finished her stretch but stopped when she caught Nikola watching her with wide eyes. Remembering she had barely any cloths on and their kiss last night, Jenna smiled contritely.

Clearing his throat, Nikola pulled her against his chest. "Had good dreams I hope." He commented, kissing her on the shoulder where the robe had dropped away from it.

"Mmm." Jenna shrugged. "I don't remember; that's often a good sign." She let her eyes close again as her free hand traced his forearm. Why did this have to feel so good; natural even? She opened her eyes again; one of the bubbles was getting closer. "Damn it." She whispered.

"What?"

"Henry is on his way here." She told him, a bit annoyed and confused. "Did you tell him I was back?" Jenna asked, rolling onto her back. The hand that was on her hip moved to her abdomen.

Nikola shook his head. "No, I didn't tell anyone."

Jenna looked confused. "How did you know I was home?"

"That was easy." Nikola shrugged. "Helen wanted me to look out for energy or utility usage from this area. In case you came back without going to anyone first. And you did have a pretty long shower." He teased. "How long till young Henry gets here?" he asked, moving his free hand to play with her hair.

Suppressing a shiver, Jen raised an eyebrow. "Huh." She pushed Nikola on his back and sat on him. "And did you switch off the program before coming here?" She asked, ignoring his question.

Nikola paused, thinking back; mean while his hands ran over her hips. "I ...may... have left it on... in Henry's lab."

Jenna sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

Then came a soft knock on the door. "Jenna..." Henry called in a low voice. "I know your home, open the door."

Jenna looked down at Nikola. "You're lucky you're cute." She commented and climbed out of bed. She fixed her robe and started for the door, legs slightly wobbly from being in a constant state of near starvation for the last few days. Jenna fixed the robe's rope around her waist while she wobbled over. With a deep breath, she opened it part way and faced Henry. "Hi."

He didn't smile, but she could tell he was worried. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Hey. Has Nikola come to see you?" He asked, and then saw the vampire saunter from the other side of the room. He blinked a few times, and gave Nikola a stiff wave. "Hi. There you are. Here. In Jenna's room." Henry looked at Jenna pointedly.

"Nothing happened." Jenna told him, blushing slightly.

Nikola straightened his jacket as he came up behind Jenna. "Not that she didn't try."

"Quiet, Nikola." Jenna closed her eyes and tilted her head beseechingly towards the roof.

"Not funny dude." Henry told Nikola, though there was a slight tug at one corner of his mouth. When Nikola only gave a cheerful smile, Henry continued. "So I noticed you were back because Mr. Genius here didn't turn off the computer when he left." He said peevishly. "Magnus would like to see you right away." Henry looked at Jenna regretfully.

Jenna sighed. "I don't suppose I'm allowed to have breakfast first? A big one. With pancakes, eggs and lots and lots of bacon?"

Henry grimaced. "The boss did say right away... and that was already an hour ago." He admitted.

"Alright." She replied with a resigned sigh. "Give me a moment." Jenna closed her eyes and her robe and night gown was replaced with a blue tank top and a beige kaki skirt. She opened her eyes and took a step to follow Henry, but her legs buckled under her and Nikola had to catch her to keep her from hitting the floor.

Nikola lifted her back onto her feet and let her lean on him. "How about you hold off on your magic tricks until you've had a few meals and a couple nights' sleep." He suggested.

"Nikola's right, Jen. You look like crap." Henry commented uncharitably. "I mean..." he back tracked at her glare.

Trying once more to carry her own weight, Jenna held up a hand. "It's okay. Fortunately I don't give a damn how I look right now." She gestured to Henry to lead the way.

They were nearly to Helen's office when they were intercepted by Biggie. He looked Jenna up and down before pulling her a bit roughly into his arms; growling at the other two when they tried to protest. When he pushed her back, he examined her eyes for a moment. "You need nourishment." he observed.

Jenna shrugged. "Have to see Helen first."

"Sorry Big guy, but the boss has already been waiting a while." Henry supplied.

Biggie grunted. "Then I'll bring something." he looked Jenna over again. He looked like he wanted to give her one of his affectionate thumps, but thought better of it and patted her cheek instead. Then he lumbered off towards the suites kitchen.

Jenna groaned. "Is everyone either going to treat me like I'm fragile or be walking on eggshells?" she asked, bracing herself on Nikolas arm for a moment before continuing.

"Sorry Jen. But what do you expect when you leave like you did and go after five criminals?" Henry asked rhetorically.

Nikola rolled her eyes. "Please. Even Jenna has a tolerance level, and even those of us less in the know about her circumstances knew it will get triggered eventually." Jenna gave him a mixed look of thanks and uncertainty.

"Well I'm not in the know, not even a little bit, Nikola. The info about those guys were blocked from me." Henry looked at Jen. "As your brother, could I please get filled in?" he asked, pulling out the puppy dog face.

Shaking her head, Jenna walked a bit faster. They were nearly there and she could sit down. "Sorry Henry. I-I can't."

Henry's jaw clenched, "I'm getting sick and tired of not being told anything. You all know more than you've been letting on. What happened to you Jenna? I just... I want to know your okay..." he trailed off desperately.

Jenna turned back, took in the sad expression on Henry's face and tried to smile reassuringly. She sighed, she wanted to hug him but she'd had enough hugs already. "If you'd be patient... It might all unravel for you in a few minutes..." she told him unhappily. Jenna turned and knocked on the door to Helen's office. When she heard the other woman's voice, she opened the door and the three of them entered.

Will was already there of course.

"Dear lord." breathed Helen upon seeing Jenna's face. Her face hardened and she shook her head. "Sit down before you fall." she walked around her desk and helped Jenna to the couch, sitting next to her. "Do you know how utterly worried I've been? What I went through not knowing when you would return?" she scolded.

"I missed you too." Jenna remarked. "And I'm sorry. I-I cannot express how sorry I am." she looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm not sure what came over me. Once the anger set in, it was like I was a different person." she grimaced. "That's not exactly right. I do take full accountability of what I've done." she looked at everyone in the room. Then straight at Helen, she added, "but I don't regret what I did." she put strength behind the statement.

Slowly Helen nodded. "I see."

"And I did nothing that wasn't deserved. I was meant to go after them... I had been resisting until Will showed me..." Jenna trailed off, looking down at her hands.

Will reddened. "Hey, I didn't know you'd go and torture them." he said softly. "It was your right to know." he added, crossing his arms.

Jenna nodded. "It's not your fault." She gave him a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach her tired eyes that were a darker green than usual.

Helen took Jenna's hands in hers and looked the girl straight in the eyes. "And because of your actions... I-we deserve to hear why." it wasn't a demand, but the statement was intended to put Jenna in a corner.

"That's not fair, Helen." Nikola sat down on the arm of the couch.

"Its fine, Nikola." Jenna looked back at him and patted his knee. She turned back to Helen. "When you first found me... in the cave..." she paused, watching Helen nod, "You mentioned later that you were surprised how well composed I was." Jenna smiled. "It wasn't just the thoughts of you and the approaching SKIU men that was a factor."

Helen smiled and looked up at Nikola. "You said Nikola helped."

Jenna nodded and laid her head tiredly against the vampire's thigh. "There were other things to get used to." Her eyes unfocused as she looked back to her first immortal moments. "The moment I opened my eyes-everything appeared different. Colors were more vibrant, almost alive; I saw colors the human eye can't see which I can never hope to explain to you. Sights and sounds were sharp; I could see light and I'm sure if I focused, I could even see the waves of sound." She sighed. "Taste and smell... well, even the smell of the dirt brought a bouquet of tastes more exquisite than the finest wine." Jenna looked up in time to see Nikola smile in amusement at her description, but his eyes were also far away, remembering the first moments of his own transformation perhaps. "But none of these compared to the rush-the depth of emotions. I was lucky I guess. The intense panic was short lived with Helen's reassuring mind and memories." Jenna squeezed the woman's hand that still held hers. Helen squeezed back. "Since then I've experienced a maraud of emotions. Even the most simple are more intense than I have ever experienced before." With her other hand, she rubbed her forehead. "It's been very hard to keep them from becoming overwhelming."

Will shifted uneasily.

Helen's gaze shifted to him. "You knew?" she asked softly.

He shrugged. "We talked about a lot of things. Mostly in regarding what happened right before and right after her transition. I've been trying to help her come to terms with the former. The trials of the latter were just as necessary. From what I've learned about Tesla's experience, I figured she might be having the same emotional and sensory heightening you wrote about in your notes."

"And yet you still showed her the news about her tormentors?" Nikola asked, he pointed a figure casually at Will. "Way to go Protégé. That's showing sense." The tone of the last sentence was more vindictive. His fingers of his other hand idly combed through Jenna's hair.

Will's cheeks turned brighter red. "I didn't think she would react so... violently. She has always seemed calm, intelligent and in control."

"Well obviously you misread her." Nikola poked verbally.

Jenna shook her head. "Both of you shut up." She said, letting go of Helen to rub anxiously at her temples. "And Will, stop blaming yourself. I would have found out eventually and I know my reaction would have been the same." She sighed. "It's part of who I am."

Henry, who had seated himself across from them, scooted forward. "What the hell does that mean?"

Jenna smiled. "So far you've all seen me as the sweet friendly girl Helen found in a cave." She chuckled, but it slowly turned to a frown. "But I have the capacity for violence in me. In myth, there were many types of gods and angels. Many were not so nice."

"Angeelanoids are the same way." Nikola guessed.

"But where myth has many individuals with one or two aspects, my people have all aspects inside them. We don't fear our darker sides. We acknowledge and respect them; we have them for a reason and as beings of balance, it's literally part of our nature."

"That still doesn't explain what those men did to deserve what you did to them." Henry griped.

Biggie entered with a large lap tray. He grunted at Henry, who sat back again, and at Jenna to get her to sit up to eat. When she reluctantly sat up, he placed the tray lightly on her lap. "Eat." He told her with a few more grunts.

Jenna furrowed her brows. "Soup?" she asked, a bit disappointed.

"And biscuits." Biggie replied, giving her a stern look as he uncovered a small plate of them, still warm. "Eat." He practically ordered while sitting beside Henry, smacking him behind the head as he did so.

"Ooo!" Jenna gasped as she noticed the fresh biscuits. She took one and ripped it in half. Using one hand to dunk it and use her spoon in the other. She'd only taken a few mouthfuls when Tesla grabbed her arm to slow her down. She looked up at him in irritation.

He just smiled and brushed back her hair.

Helen chuckled. "You haven't eaten since you left, have you?"

Jenna blinked and swallowed. "Actually, the night before I left."

"Fine. If you eat to fast you'll get sick; even with your heightened metabolism." Instructed Helen with an amused smile. "Slowly."

With a huff, Jenna made an effort to eat more slowly. After a few more mouthfuls, she looked up to see Henry practically jittering with annoyed anticipation. While dunking another piece of biscuit she asked, "You really sure you want to know, Henry? It may make you mad... and sad."

Henry sighed; his mind was utter chaos, going through scenarios in his mind, but none seemed to fit with how he saw his adopted sister; she was strong and confident, what could have possibly happened that involved these men? And what did Tesla mean by tormentors?

"Do you know why they were put in prison, Henry?" Jenna asked, glancing in confusion to the others when he shook his head.

"Well... we thought we should keep it as private as possible." Helen struggled to get out, looking a bit guilty. "With Henry's preoccupation with the new systems and with his impending fatherhood, we didn't want to add any more stress..."

Will cleared his throat when Henry gave him a dirty look. "Hey, Erika isn't the only one who has been getting edgier and more... territorial with her due date half way here." He told his dear friend, the HAP. "Besides, we didn't tell Tesla either."

Nikola rolled his eyes as he got up and travelled to a table that held some wine glasses and a filled decanter. "Not for the same reasons I hope." He said sarcastically.

Jenna shook her head and took advantage of the interplay to take a few more bites out of a biscuit and another spoonful of soup. "Regardless." She interjected and looked at Henry. "They were called the Harem Rapists." She informed them.

"What?" Henry asked, his voice pitching slightly. His mind filled with the fantasy-esk images of fancy harems with drapery and beautiful women.

"The reality was much more gruesome, I assure you." Jenna replied, getting a side glance from Helen as Henry's cheeks reddened. With a deep breath she told them about how she was grabbed from the street and blindfolded. They took her to the hideout where they had other girls, most were sick. Of the men, she said Christian was the nicest, but not by much. He helped her care for the girls that were sick or injured. Patrick and Doyle were twins who liked to _share_. Doug was a sadist and in charge of discipline. He preferred the whip. It was obvious Jenna was leaving out a lot of what happened, just keeping what she said short and concise. Of Gerald, Jenna just said he was the worst, having the appetites of all those who followed him and more. She explained that he had grabbed her and dragged her away when the police raid finally happened after months of captivity.

When she struggled and tried to impede his escape, he had stabbed her with a hunting knife he liked to carry around.

Before Jenna could continue, they heard a glass shatter. Magnus, Will and Jenna turned to see Nikola cleaning glass out of his hand. He sighed in annoyance but wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

Jenna turned slowly back to Henry, who seemed to think breaking a glass was a good idea. Nevertheless she continued with a shrug. "I was dead either way; I knew he'd sliced vital organs. So I took the knife out and stabbed him in the gut, and when I fell I also caught him on the calcaneal tendon." Jenna grinned. "He couldn't get far after that. I saw the SWAT team tackle him." Her face went somber. "It wasn't until I'd gotten to the hospital that the police and doctors saw _all_ the damage. But by then I had started to feel like I was floating." She picked at her biscuit. "They wouldn't even do surgery; there would have been no point. I was made comfortable, and ... I died shortly after."


	11. Chapter 11: As it develops

_Chapter Eleven:____As it Develops_

There was silence after. Then it was interrupted by the arrival of Kate when she breezed in. "Hey doc, sorry, but the other Heads of House really want to talk to you. They have a list of requests and meetings they want to schedule, and to top it off, they really want to meet Jenna, and if I can say so, so do a lot of other people." She finished giving the message before turning to Jenna. Kate smiled warmly and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Kate; you must be Jenna."

Jenna put her spoon down and shook the other woman's hand with a just as warm, though tired, smile. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you Kate. How long have you been here?"

Kate shrugged. "A week or so. We've decided to have a double reception for the wedding; in Hollow Earth and here. So I'm here to get some details ironed out." She smiled impishly, putting her fingers in her pockets and swaying slightly as she talked.

"Wow." Jenna grinned. "How are you holding up with it all?"

"Oh god." Kate exhaled heavily. "Good, but it's been difficult. The Praxian's have different traditions. Some mesh with mine, others don't."

"If you two are done." Helen interjected, but not harshly. "Kate, can you please tell them that I would be happy to introduce them to Jenna in due time."

Kate nodded. "I had an idea about that, actually."

"Go on." Helen said slowly.

"Well, you still have to give me an engagement party." Kate grinned mischievously. "You could use the chance to introduce them to her in a social setting; and some of the more trusted abnormal's that are invited will have the chance to see her." Kate smiled ingratiatingly.

Helen sighed.

Jenna smiled and said quietly. "Oh, can we do the masque idea she's thinking of? That would be cool."

"A masque?" Will asked, skeptical.

"You know, dress up all fancy and wear masks." Kate told him as if he was two.

Helen looked over at Nikola. "We haven't been to a masque in, what? Over a hundred years?" she asked with a small smile.

Nikola put one hand on his hip while the other had a new glass of wine. "Wasn't it at one of your father's associate's house? The one that thought his son would be a good match after your betrothal to John fell through?" He grimaced. "He was a slimy, ninny courtier." Nikola smiled at the memory. "But you still arrived, sparkling!" He grinned mischievously at her and toasted her. "While everyone was torturing the current fashion of over layered petticoats, your boss wore only three..." He shrugged, "if you count the sheer top layer." He took a sip of wine. "Of course I had come as an invited guest."

"And if I remember correctly you were dressed in your usual apparel, but in all black." Helen shook her head. "Not very creative."

"Hey, I was personifying the Universe at its most pure form." Nikola replied, sauntering back to his seat on the other side of Jenna.

Who gave him a saucy smile. "I would have liked to see that." She said even as Helen put her memory into clear focus for Jenna's benefit. Jenna blinked. "Oh there we go!" She said with a playful grin towards Helen. Now that she was done eating, she couldn't hold up her head anymore so she laid it on Nikola's shoulder.

Kate shook her head with a smile at the interplay between the three. This girl certainly was strange. Though from what she's heard, Jenna's been through something not many people experience. "So is it a go? Shall I go tell the suits to expect invitations?"

Helen shook her head and stood up. "Nay, I'm not sure a party of that grandure would be a good idea. I think a more intimate dinner should suffice. We'll invite the Tribe Leaders as well as my House heads. I'll come and tell them about the notion. They'll take it more seriously coming from me." She turned towards the others. "Get Jenna to bed and I don't want to see her doing anything strenuous until she's back to normal. Biggie, I want you to make sure she gets enough rest and enough to eat." She gave the woman in question a stern look. "Understand?"

Jenna pursed her lips for a moment but nodded. "There's something else you should be aware of Helen."

With a raised eyebrow, Helen approached and put her hands on the back of the couch. "What is it?"

With a deep breath, Jenna just let it out. "It's about John Druitt." She looked between Nikola and Magnus. "He's back."

When Biggie entered Jenna's room with her tray of food, he was disgruntled to find Nikola there as well. What more, he was laying indolently on the bed beside her, a tablet in one hand and a glass of half drunk wine in the other. Jenna herself had another tablet and was trying to explain her reasoning for a central hub platform instead of having the teleporter's able to teleport one to any of the others. "We just don't have the technology for such a complex system, Nikola. The hub will allow us to get this done in a few months rather than years _and_ it will be a safer system."

"Am I interrupting?" Biggie asked gruffly.

Jenna looked up and smiled at the burly man. "Sorry big man. You're not interrupting." She handed her tablet to Nikola unceremoniously and sat up straighter as Biggie placed the tray over her lap. "Looks delicious, thank you!"

Biggie grunted appreciatively, as well as growled low at Nikola when he looked as if he wanted to continue their discussion. "She's supposed to be resting." He accused.

Nikola put up his hand innocently. "Hey, it wasn't my idea. She gets restless; and as she can't come to the lab and help me, I thought I'd bring our work to her." He smiled as if he'd just solved world hunger.

Biggie merely grunted and shook his head as he left.

Nikola shook his head as well, watching Jenna eat. "You know he put sedative in there. The hairy nurse maid always does." He commented sourly.

Jenna shrugged. "Getting kind of tired anyway."

"Tired of losing arguments, you mean." Nikola teased with a straight face.

"I have not lost one yet, Nikola Tesla." She replied, giving him a rueful glare. "You're the one that has been losing, not me." She said stubbornly.

Nikola smirked as he leaned against the headboard. "Obviously I'm being a gentleman and letting you win."

"Letting me?" Jenna laughed, almost spilling her food.

"And don't you first and last name me, missy. I'm over a hundred years older than you, show some respect." He replied airily. Nikola adjusted his vest and picked up one of the tablets. At her silence, he grinned and reached for his wine glass. But it wasn't there. He looked and it wasn't on the nightstand where he'd put it. Nikola swiveled his head around to glare accusingly at Jenna; who had just downed the last sip of wine and laid the glass on the nightstand on her side with her tray of empty plates.

She grinned over at him. "Now what are you going to do?" Jenna mocked.

He slowly and methodically placed both tablets on the other table before turning and staring at her for a moment. Suddenly he had her laughing and squealing as he began tickling her. "You forget, _moj belog goluba_, vampires are experts at revenge." He mock threatened.

"Nikola, please stop!" She giggled and squirmed, soon finding herself under him, trying to escape. "_Milost! Milost!" _ Jenna cried in Serbian. Nikola stopped and looked down at her, stunned. Jenna caught her breath. "What? Didn't think I spoke only English did you?" She scooted away slightly, aware that the light sedative Biggie spiced the food with was beginning to work, even with her heart pumping from the tickle attack.

"I never thought about it." Nikola admitted, shifting to a sitting position beside her.

Pulling up the covers, Jenna snuggled into Nikola's side. She signed and closed her eyes. "Nikola?" she asked tiredly.

Nikola put an arm around her and stroked her hair. "Yes _moj andeo_?"

"Why did you call me your white dove?"

Chuckling first, Nikola let out a reminiscent sigh. "I'm not sure how to explain." He admitted. "It's a complicated story."

"I'd really like to know." Jenna mumbled, her eyes closed. "Tell me the story."

Slowly, to put her to sleep, he told her about his pigeons. And the white dove.

It wasn't until they were at the base of the giant tree near the back that Biggie let go of her arm and spread out the blanket on the mossy ground between two large roots. "Sit." He indicated the blanket, causing Jenna to smirk in amusement.

She made a show of picking just the right spot and slowly lowering herself down onto the blanket. When she was down, Jenna looked up at the Sasquatch sourly. "Please stop babying me. I'm not fragile or in need of dotage anymore."

He only grunted and walked off to do some gardening.

Jenna took her tablet from where she tucked it under her armpit and settled against the large tree root. She was determined to finish the coding for the teleporter hub. Of course she won her case almost a week before and they had started on the schematics and programming code. Nikola was relatively sure that he could replicate how Jenna teleported for the pads. Jenna wasn't much help there; she was just as smart as the vampire, (secretly more so), but he had a knack for letting his plans stay in his head and not writing them down. Made it hard for her to keep up with his process. So she mocked up a general design that was functional as well as aesthetically pleasing. And now she was designing the code and innards based on what Nikola had thus far told her it would need.

She looked up with a smile. The thoughts of Kate and Will arriving in her head before they had actually appeared. Jenna closed her eyes and allowed herself to see through their eyes and hear their conversation as they approached the garden.

"It's not that I don't think she'll succeed. It's just that it's an awfully big risk." William was saying to Kate. His concern was accentuated by his memories and fear for Helen most of all. "I mean, she can't even explain what she's going to try to do so we're prepared."

Kate smirked. "Come on Will. You can't expect to be in the loop for everything. Besides, maybe she doesn't even know what's going to happen."

Will opened the gardens gate for Kate before stepping in after her. "I still think it's risky." He insisted.

With a smile, Jenna opened her eyes and returned to her programming while she waited. When they were close enough, she looked back up. "It's nice to know you have so much faith in me." She smiled cattily over at Will, who blushed.

"See." Kate whispered, nudging him.

Jenna laughed. "It's okay. I know the plan is... well... There's a lot of risk for little gain. But both Helen and I think it's the right thing to do."

"I guess." Will hedged, settling down on the edge of the blanket. "But will you be up for it when the time comes?" he asked, the memory of her starving and sleep deprived was still clear in his memory; though it had been almost three weeks.

"I will be." She said confidently. Jenna turned to Kate. "How's the planning for the engagement party going?"

Kate smiled. "Great! Magnus is doing most of the planning, but she's keeping me filled in. She says I have 'veto' rights." She giggled.

Jenna definitely liked Kate. She was a very happy person; possibly due to her impeding nuptials. She had this new found wonder for abnormal's and it brought out the best in her. "So it's definitely scheduled for next month?"

"Yup!" Kate nodded, sticking her hands in her pocket.

Nodding, Jenna turned back to Will. "Has everything gotten set up and ready?"

Will blinked, sometimes finding it hard to keep up with Jenna's quick subject changes. "Uh, yeah. Everything's ready. Why? Do you think it will be soon?"

Jenna nodded.

"Okay." Will replied. "I'll let Magnus know."


	12. Chapter 12: We need a new plan

_Chapter Twelve: __We Need a New Plan_

With an elbow jab and a swift sweep kick, Nikola fell flat on his back once again. This was starting to get tiring, but he couldn't just let her prove her point without first trying to prove his. Though at the moment, doing so seemed to becoming less and less possible. As Jenna stepped away to allow him to get up again, Nikola checked his harder than diamond nails. He rested his elbow on his bent knee. "Ever get the sense of de ja vu?" he asked, his vampire nature double toning his voice.

Jenna smirked. "You'll keep experiencing it unless you show me some real moves, Nikola. I know you can fight when the mood takes you. And you can get so much better if you don't rely on those nails so much. They make you overcompensate when you swipe or try to hit; and you can't punch when their out." She pulled a few strands of loose hair back into her pony tail. "Rely more on your strength and speed, Nikola. Those nails are more for intimidation, stabbing and clawing someone's heart out." She instructed. "Until then, sheath them."

In one fast, fluid motion, Nikola was on his feet.

"Or do you need me to best you in less than two seconds again to drill that point into you?" Jenna said scornfully. Men and their pride.

Nikola came at her again, faster this time, but still swinging too soon, leaving himself open.

A fact Jenna took full advantage of; sweeping both his arms aside, punched him in the gut before kicking the same spot to send him flying back to the floor. Fed up, she followed him down, landing on top of him and restraining him to the floor. "Do you enjoy being a reliability, Tesla?" She asked, her anger getting the better of her. "And spare me the 'I'm a lover, not a fighter', crap; I know you've been in many situations where you've had to fight your way to survive. Though how you did is still a mystery to me; for they must have been stupid, incompetents easily intimidated by your vampirism."

"Hey, that almost hurt." Nikola retorted and as he looked up at her, he reverted back to human features. "You know, you're quite gorgeous when you're angry." He told her with a scorching look.

Jenna closed her eyes. "Damn it, Nikola." She whispered. When she went to shift off, letting him go, Nikola grabbed her wrists in a blur of motion and in the next second, had her pinned on her back. She struggled for a moment before relaxing. When she looked up at him, she had a small smile on her lips. "You've been holding out on me, _moja ljubav._" She noted. Jenna squirmed again, causing him to clench his jaw. "Are you ready to take my advice then?"

Nikola sprang to his feet, taking her with him. "I'll admit you might have a point; which I will take into consideration."

"Consideration! Would you just admit that—." Jenna stopped mid-sentence and her gaze glazed over. When they focused again, they were wide. "We need to see Helen." And without waiting for an answer, she grabbed him and surfed them to Helen's location in the lab. "Helen!" Jenna said the moment she saw the other woman, walking briskly up to her.

"Jenna." Helen jumped slightly and looked up from her work. "I wasn't expecting to see you today. I thought you and Nikola were going to spar?" While she said spar, Helens mind said _train Nikola._

Suppressing a grin; for this wasn't the time, Jenna shook her head. "Helen, he's close. I can feel him."

Helen was all business in an instant. "I'll make sure the encloser is ready and have Henry, Will and Kate start their way to the lodestone caves." She looked Jenna over. "You sure you want to do this? You said this might incapacitate you, or at the least hurt you enough to take you out of play."

"There is a less probability of that than if I try bringing him here; which is why I chose the cave in the first place. It's close enough for us to be able to transport him once he's incapacitated but far enough away that he won't suspect that he's so close. Besides, we remove the ability to use his one power and the rest will hopefully be a piece of cake." Jenna said, glancing at Nikola. "And, I'll have backup." She motioned her head towards the vampire.

Nikola shook his head. "Hopefully he comes willingly, so that all of this is moot."

Both Helen and Jenna pursed their lips; unconvinced it was a very likely scenario. "Alright, go and keep him occupied." She told them. "Good luck."

Jenna nodded and Helen left while speed dialing the others.

"Shall we?" Nikola held out his arm. "Let's take a jaunt beyond the barrier and hope Druitt is waiting for us..." he said and sighed.

Taking his arm, Jenna patted him reassuringly. "Come on, now Nikola. It'll be fun!" She laughed even as she surfed out of the protection of the Sanctuary's shield and teleported someplace remote, hopefully drawing the attention of a psychotic serial killer.

They didn't wait long.

"Well, well, well." Said a soft, sinister voice behind them. "Look who finally came out of their cages. Two birds willing for freedom." Druitt said a knife already in hand and an eerie glint in his eyes. "You two wouldn't know where I'd find the door to your cozy little cage, would you?"

Jenna faced him and looked him over. It looked like their roles would be reversed, for now John looked like he hadn't eaten in days. "Please, John." She began, "Come quietly into our custody, and we'll help you." She told him.

John smirked. He started to stalk back and forth, twirling his stiletto through his fingers as he gazed at them with a crazed hunger. "Help me? You'll put me in a cell. Dark and lonely. Can't teleport, can't do anything. To rot away and die! No more little jaunts to far off places... no more red district fun. No... No! I'LL NOT LET YOU!" At the same time he tried to teleport, Jenna did as well, and slammed him back onto the ground, feet from Nikola.

"Alright; it'll be the hard way then." Jenna commented. But Druitt was determined to get away or fight. They double teamed the tall man, though only Jenna could predict and counteract Druitt's teleporting attempts. And even as haggard as he was, John was still a fair match for them as he was going for lethality where the other two were not. Soon having enough, Jenna grabbed Nikola, then Druitt and teleported.

The detail she had left out when forming this plan with Helen was, tearing into the natural EM the lodestone produced would affect Nikola and Druitt as well; and to keep that from happening, Jenna had to shield Nikola, as well as Druitt enough to make sure it didn't kill them; taking the brunt if not all of the consequences for punching through.

Once they got to the cave, both Jenna and Druitt collapsed; only Druitt didn't go all the way down like Jenna did. She had over protected the bastard it seemed. They were both conscious, but winded with internal injuries. Nikola leaned against the wall to gain back his balance and heal, currently oblivious to the other two.

And Jenna felt like her whole body was on fire from all the tears, micro tears and fractures riddled throughout her legs, arms and torso. It also felt like she'd been sapped of most of her energy. She lay on her back willing the pain to subside quickly, before John recovered before her. She didn't get her wish; fighting through the pain and realizing he couldn't teleport, John started for her with his knife in hand. Jenna tried to move, but it felt like her muscles had ceased to work. Just as his arm came down to slice her, another arm interceded. Nikola grabbed John by the arm and twisted, forcing John away from Jenna. He kicked John hard in the gut and sent him flying to the opposite wall.

Vamped out, Nikola looked over at Jenna. "Are you all right?"

"Oh just peachy." Jenna groaned, now able to curl her body.

Nikola smiled at her snarky reply and turned to keeping John busy.

Meanwhile Jenna crawled to the wall and slowly got up. She was still a bit dizzy, and many of the micro tears seemed to be healing excruciatingly slow, but in a few moments she could help Nikola. Just as she was about to join the fight, John was able to get the upper hand on Nikola, knocking him hard against the stone; Nikola crumpled unconscious. "Hey!"

John turned to her and smiled. "I will have your blood one way or another, little one."

Jenna smirked. "Come and get it then."

While Druitt was very accomplished in martial arts, he wasn't Nikola. Fighting ferociously and making sure she was one step ahead of him, Jenna had to concentrate to restrain her blows. They wanted to try to take him alive.

They fought viciously for many minutes, the fight moving down one of the dark tunnels. But John was smart, quick to realize that she could anticipate his moves; thus he became more and more unpredictable and dangerous. And Jenna was getting tired. Soon she was so tired she slipped and John's blade slide easily into her body. With a scream, Jenna pushed John away, and with a burst of adrenaline, kicked him hard enough to push him into a stalagmite-stalactite column; hitting his head on the large belly of the upper portion. He was out like a light, but she knew he wouldn't be for long. She grabbed the knife and against her better judgement, pulled it out with a sharp yank. Jenna gasped. "Nikola?" she called. He must have regained consciousness by now.

With relief, she heard the rapid pace of an angry vampire coming down the tunnel. When he reached her, Nikola knelt down and helped put pressure on the wound. "This is going well."

Jenna couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry Nikola." She grunted, leaning against the rock wall. "Getting here took a little more out of me than I thought."

Nikola nodded. "And dear old Johnny has learned a few tricks." He commented sourly.

"The creature inside him still has a lot of power. I was hoping getting out of the temporal tear would sap enough of its strength; but it's smart. And vicious."

They looked over at John's prone form. "How long do you think he'll be out?" Nikola asked.

"Not long enough for the others to get here, I fear." Jenna winced when Nikola carefully pulled her hand away to look at the wound. "It's not healing." She confirmed. "My body is still dealing with those pesky micro wounds." She sighed. "And some internal bleeding." Her tone was annoyed, impatient even, which made Nikola laugh.

Running his hand through his hair, Nikola sighed deeply. "We need a new plan."

"What's wrong with the old one?"

Nikola smirked. "Funny."

Jenna shifted. "No really. We still need to keep him busy. And unfortunately that means we have to fight him."

"I have to fight him. You're in no shape until you heal." Nikola glanced at John before examining Jenna again. "Will you be good by the time he wakes?"

Thinking for a moment, Jenna paused. Then turned back to Nikola with a frown. "No." Again, she sounded genuinely pissed off, but this time at herself.

"See." Nikola said, patting her on her leg. "We need a new plan."

"Fine." Jenna replied sourly. She lifted her hand to look at the wound herself and her gaze fell on the blood on her hands. She blinked. "Nikola..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you be able to hold him off yourself until the cavalry gets here if you had just fed?" Jenna asked.

Nikola gave her a wary look. "Perhaps." When she gave him a pointed look, he shook his head. "No. Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"I vowed I would never feed on humans. I made it a long time ago and I intend to keep it." Nikola declared.

Jenna smiled sweetly, which put him more on edge. "I am not human."

"Semantics." Nikola snapped. He stood paced a bit before returning to her side. "It could all start over again. The killing... the blood lust." He took her hand and put it against her heart. "What if I can't stop this time?"

"Oh Nikola." Jenna said softly, she patted his cheek. "That wouldn't happen." She told him confidently. When he looked at her with incredulity, she continued. "My blood is different than anything you've ever had. Imagine the best, oldest vintage of wine, and times that by... two hundred. Then you'll be getting close to what my blood would be like. My blood would put you off humans _and_ abnormals for as long as you live. And like the best and oldest vintage of wine, you'll want to keep it for special occasions... or emergencies." She explained.

Nikola shook his head. "You can't know that." He said stubbornly.

Jenna shook her head. "Nikola, we don't have very much time. Please ...Do you trust me?"

Their eyes met; blue and bright green. After a moment Nikola found himself nodding. "Yes." He whispered.

"Good." Jenna beamed, and winced. She pushed herself up onto her knees, sitting back on her heels. The knife was in her hand and in a flash; she cut herself open at the elbow. Jenna held it out to him, as the other arm pulled Nikola close.

Memorised, Nikola was drawn to the bright red fluid welling from the wound; he vamped and clamped his teeth into the crease of her elbow.

Jenna gasped, but had trouble distinguishing whether it was from pain or pleasure. She found herself held tightly by Nikolas one arm while the other gripped her elbow; and was surprised to find that she was holding on to him just as forcefully. She shivered when he let out a groan of contentment. Each time he pulled her blood from her vein, Jenna swore his fangs dug a little deeper, as prickles of pain laced up and down her arm.

After a few more pulls, Nikola wrenched himself away from her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" John's repulsed voice sounded just a few yards away from them.

Nikola grinned up at him and slowly got to his feet. "Making things interesting." He answered; his voice strong and cocky. Moving at speeds he hadn't gone for such a long time, he had John well in hand; he even kept his nails sheathed in an attempt to salvage the original mission.

Meanwhile, Jen slowly lowered herself onto her back, watching them fight as if it were all a dream. Idly, she put pressure over the bite mark and flexed her elbow; watching as the man who invented radio whipped Jack the Ripper's ass. She laughed weakly, seeing that Nikola wasn't using his long nails unless he had to. Jenna had a moment of pride at that; perhaps he had been just tormenting her earlier with his stubbornness. As the fight raged on, she let her mind wander on its own, going down trains of thought utterly irrelevant as well as reminiscent.

The next thing she knew, Helen was kneeling over her with gauze and bandages. Jenna smiled up at her, and would have greeted her but she found herself too tired for the task.

Suddenly she was in one of the infirmary beds. She looked up to see a bag of 0 negative hanging from a rack, with an IV leading to her arm. Jenna sat up, feeling absolutely fine. The micro wounds had healed as well as everything else. Not needing the transfusion anymore, Jenna pulled out the needle. _Helen? _She mentally called, finding the woman's mind nearby.

_Here._ Helen sent back with an image of her, looking into Johns cell via the camera set up outside.

Jenna changed and hurried to Helen's location.

"I see you're up and about." Helen greeted.

Guessing by the surprise, Jenna guessed she hadn't been out for that long. "Yeah. Thanks for not putting me in one of the hospital cells." She laughed, absently rubbing the area where both the bite mark and the IV had been.

Helen smirked. "There was no need. After your body got over it's ... well... the shock of teleporting through a natural electric-magnetic field, you started healing. The blood was just a precaution; Nikola couldn't remember how much he'd taken."

Jenna examined Helen's face. "You don't approve." She stated.

"It was an emergency." Magnus stated. "I suppose in your place I would have tried the same." She allowed.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have taken _your_ blood Helen." Jenna paused. "He doesn't want a relapse of his uncontrolled blood lust days."

Helen sighed. "I know." Her mind flashed back to the day's right after the Five had injected themselves with the serum, and Nikola turned into a vampire.

Jenna shuddered. Nikola had never gone full vamp in her presence. The sight of his skin gone pale and his eyes a full eerie black made her uneasy; even if it was just a memory. She cleared her throat. "And what about _him_?"

"We've got him in a fully shielded room and restrained him. He hasn't woken up since getting here." She answered stiffly. Helen could feel Jenna's feathery presence in her mind, asking. "Yes, I am worried."

"After all he's done?"

Helen faced Jenna. "If it is truly the creatures doing, his blood lust and anger, then he can yet be saved, as you say. It's the least I can do." She took a deep breath. "But I think that, either way, I won't want anything to do with him."

"I see." Jenna watched the screen with John's still form for a moment. "While I can understand why, I have to wonder if that may be a rash statement."

"How so?"

Jenna shrugged. "People are not constant. They always change, grow and adapt. You are no different, John is no different, even I am no different. And given that we will live a very long time baring any disasters, we will change more often than anyone in this world. In a few more decades, you may be indistinguishable with the woman you started out to be."

Helen shifted and was silent for a moment. "Are you trying to say that there will come a time that I'll forgive him?"

"Most assuredly." Jenna confirmed. "But that doesn't mean you two will find a way to be together, there may be too much past to clear that path. But at the least, there may be a friendship. And having a friend who will be there when he needs comfort, or a stable hand to help him with his trials through life, may keep him in better control of his dark side. Being around people helped Nikola resurrect the lighter side of his nature. Why couldn't it help John?"

There was a moment of contemplative silence.

"Where is Nikola?" Jenna asked.

"In his lab." Helen answered absently. "While his fight with John took the edge off, your blood seems to have made him energetic. I sent him away to keep from getting too annoyed with him."

Jenna chuckled. "Will you be alright?"

Helen turned to her with a smile. "Yes. I know you can handle Nikola."

With an impish smile, Jenna turned into her teleport to the lab. She found Nikola crouched over the raised platform they'd made to build the teleporter. The pad itself was just a round metal bottom and a large amount of electronic components of both Praxian and surface technology. Which Nikola was elbow deep in with a weird looking tool held in his mouth as he manipulated the devices inside. Jenna quietly approached and leaned back against the table while watching him.

She could hear him muttering to himself; it was almost a monologue of what he was doing and what he wanted to do. It was very funny to listen to, even with the scientific jargon; made even more amusing by the tool still held in his mouth. When he cussed eloquently, Jenna perked up to find out why. There was something missing. Jenna looked about the table and found the small little chip with a few wires sticking out, picked it up and brought it to him just as he was looking about him for the component.

He looked up in surprise and gave her a smile. "Just the genius I wanted. I'm kind of holding a few things off the magnetic plate until I can get the separator in, but meanwhile, I have to get that piece your holding in there..." he explained. "I would appreciate some help."

Jenna laughed. "Of course!" she knelt down beside him and looked down into the platform to figure out how best to install this tiny device. "Can you move your elbow slightly in an ulnar deviation?" she asked; when he moved as instructed, she went in with one hand while the other plucked the tool from Nikolas teeth. "And how you can talk with this thing in your mouth is beyond me."

"What can I say, I've got an agile tongue." he replied.

With an exasperated sigh, Jenna didn't look at him, not wanting him to see her blush. "Well... Your agile tongue..." she got the chip into place with a click. "Can suck on my agile fingers." she commented triumphantly, retreating from the platform.

The look on his face was unreadable, but his eyes were wide and amused. "Tempting."

This time she couldn't hide her reddened cheeks. She really didn't know why she'd said what she did; though she knew that she'd gotten a sudden surge of playfulness after his comment. "Well... As Helen would say, turnabout is fair play."

With a short scorching look, Nikola turned to his work. He was trying not to let her nearness divert him. "Now the divider can go in." He motioned to the rubber grounder and divider which Jenna slipped easily between the pieces he was holding and the magnetized metal underneath. Nikola lowered the pieces onto the divider and they were screwed down. He got out a handkerchief and rubbed his hands. "Well, that's finally done." He scooted over to Jenna. "And how are we feeling?"

Jenna got a rush of concerned emotions, and quickly realized it wasn't from her or any other abnormal in the facility. Usually her empathy only worked when others were in the room with her. Nikola had been the exception with his personal natural EM shield. Which was why she didn't shield herself when she was alone with him."I'm fine." she said shortly, confused by the quick realization that she'd just picked up the vampires emotions.

Nikola didn't look convinced. But he too paused for a moment. Then slowly, as if he was afraid of her reaction to her words, he said, "Why are you confused?"

"You can feel that?" Jenna asked, wide eyed while her mind was quickly doing the math.

Nikola nodded with an unconvincing smirk. "I'm rarely confused, so when I felt it... With no reasonable explanation to why, I guessed it may have come from you."

Sitting on her heels, Jenna raised an arm. "My blood!" she smiled. "It's acting like a bridge. It's allowing me to get a reading from you."

"You can hear my thoughts?" he asked; sounding a bit guilty.

Jenna shook her head. "No. I don't think the connection is that strong. But I can feel what you feel."

"And I can feel what you feel?" Nikola shook his head. "How is that possible?"

"Uh..." Jenna shook her head, befuddled. "It must be a secondary affect of having my blood running through your veins." In a fluid motion, she stood and went over to the table and absently fiddled with a few unfinished devices. She could feel the jittery affects her blood was having on Nikola as well as other feelings that were within him. They were making her feel a bit weird. She took a deep breath and put up an emotional barrier. She cleared her throat. "So what's going in next?"

Nikola stood and crossed to stand beside her. He leaned against the table by his hand. "Never mind that. Why did you come by? Worried about little old me?"

With a shrug, Jenna smiled. "I wouldn't call you little; perhaps old." She teased.

"Oh ha ha." Nikola replied.

Jenna dropped the item in her hand and turned to him. "_Are_ you okay?"

Nikola dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand. "I feel great. Better than I have in a while. And the best part," he leaned in with a smile. "Was that I got to whip the ass of that sadistic teleporting Druitt."

"Nikola." Jenna scoffed. "There has to have been a time when you two got along."

"Let me see, there was the time when... nope."

Shaking her head, Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Say, when are you going to, you know, 'fix' Druitt?" He asked. Nikola seemed to take a great deal of delight in his wording. "Didn't you say you wanted to do it soon after we got him?"

"Yes. That's the other reason I came to get you." Jenna replied.

Nikola raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Jenna nodded. "Should there be trouble, I'm going to need someone in there with me. And you're the most durable and the strongest, baring Henry and he's busy optimising the EM generator output for John's cell."

"Then I guess I'm your man." Nikola said with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13: Mind and Body

_Chapter Thirteen: Mind and Body_

Once they entered the concrete cell, the door was locked behind them. Ripper was on the gurney placed in the middle of the room; with straps restraining his ankles, wrists and torso to the bed should he wake. There was a small table, a sink and toilet as well as a pallet for a bed tucked in the corner. Otherwise, the cell was bare. There wasn't even an observation window; only steel and concrete.

Ripper was still unconscious but Jenna approached cautiously; Nikola stayed close behind her. She circled around to the head of the table and looked down at John's relaxed face. She could feel the turmoil in him, even asleep, and the struggle for John's psyche to push back the elementals. It was a chaotic mental battle.

Well... she was here to end the war. She hoped.

Jenna was about to place her hands on the unconscious figure when Nikola put a hand on her arm. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "It'll be fine." Jenna removed his restraining hand so she could place hers on John's forehead and the other on his chest. With a deep breath, she directed her mental focus into John's mind; breaking down the barriers of both mentalities and separating them further. If she could describe the experience, she would depict a great dense mass of electric energy and lightning bolts. The intensity of it increased when she started pushing the mass into itself.

The bolts lashed out at her consciousness and pain like nothing she'd ever experienced laced her neurological system. But she kept pushing, forcing the essence into a mental and electrical tomb within John's psyche so it could do no more harm.

But the current pushing back and the insistent bolts raining down on her were sapping her energy. She tried to turn the force back on itself, using it to create the mental cell, but that too, took a lot of energy.

Jenna was so close. She couldn't stop now... she needed more power.

John was tugging like a tick and Jenna was wincing like she was being stung by a swarm of angry bees. Nikola didn't know what to do; he paced a few times but soon settled beside Jenna, watching the both of them for signs that it was almost over.

Then Jenna gasped and her body slumped forward.

"Jenna!" Nikola was about to touch her, but suddenly saw the electrical discharge crawling up her hands. His voice must have triggered something, though, as the hand on John's chest suddenly snapped over and grabbed Nikola by the wrist. He hissed at the combined pain of her strength and the sudden surge she was pulling from him. He could practically feel the air suddenly electrify. No wonder she'd picked him rather than anyone else. Nikola braced himself on the gurney as he looked over at Jenna.

He gasped.

Apparently angeelanoid's had a "true" form just as vampires did.

The lines of script that had lined her body on their first meeting had reappeared and shone like tiny moons where her skin showed. Her eyes had opened and were fully white and glowing softly. Her nails had grown and curved like a felines claws.

But it was what had appeared on her back that held his attention the most.

They were the most magnificent three tiered wings of feather and light. He could feel them brush against him, yet they were ethereal, passing through the walls and disappearing; making it hard to judge their size.

Nikola suddenly felt very young and very old at the same time. But he couldn't help but smile in delight, even as more of his energy was taken.

And he suddenly knew.

_It felt like he had been fighting for his life for millennia. Sweep, block, kick, stab and retreat. He never seemed to be able to get the upper hand on this faceless demon. He twirled his swords in his hands before engaging again. _

_There was no other thing in his existence but this fight. There was no battle field; they fought in a black void while thunder boomed over head, blocking any other sound from his ears. _

_Swipe, slash, punch, retreat and parlay. _

_It was almost a dance; a choreographed fight for the right to his mind and body. And the entity was slowly winning._

_But then a bright light erupted from above, blinding them both. _

_John stumbled backwards as a rush of wind blasted them further apart. He took a knee to withstand the onslaught and held a hand over his eyes to try to see. What he saw was another figure forcing the demon back. But of course the elemental wasn't giving up without a fight. Lightning erupted within their void from all sides and struck back at the newcomer. _

_The figure of light fell back as a fierce onslaught hit them, but then burned brighter than ever, illuminating the demon._

_It was him! Or the creatures mock imitation of him. The worst and ugliest parts of himself that the elemental had amplified and fed off of. Infecting it with its evil desires and compulsions. _

_Seeing it brought a wave of revulsion and anger and John was on his feet again, barrelling down on the creature. His swords buried deep within its chest and it fell back. But not before it sent him sprawling back with a pulse. _

_But it was enough to distract it as the creature was restrained and trapped within a prison of black diamond. _

Stumbling back into Nikola's arms, Jenna could no longer hold herself up. But it didn't matter. It was done. The creature she had dubbed Ripper was now contained. She sighed in relief and let Nikola lower her to the floor.

He knelt beside her, with an odd look in his eyes. His pupils were dilated and he looked as if he'd just run a marathon. "Are you all right?"

Giggling, Jenna nodded. "Told you it would be fine." Then she noticed her hand gripped Nikola's wrist. When she let him go there was a burn where her hand had been. "Oh my goodness, Nikola, your arm!" she exclaimed, taking it and examining it. When her own hands smarted at the contact, she looked her own palms over and found similar burns blistering them. "Oh..."

"Yeah, oh." Nikola replied, examining his own arm in amusement. Before his eyes, the burn healed itself as his vampire traits kicked in.

Jenna's' did the same, though much slower. She eased herself up and looked over at John. His mind was no longer chaotic and was slowly floating back to consciousness. "John?" She looked over at the camera at the corner.

A moment later Helen and Will came in. Helen went right to Nikola and Jenna and examined where the blisters had appeared. Satisfied that they were healed, she looked over Jenna; checking her pulse and ocular responses. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

"No." Jenna grabbed Helens wrists to make her stop. "I'm fine. Just really tired." She blushed slightly, "Nikola's energy helped though; otherwise I might not be as fine."

Nikola smirked. "You're welcome."

Jenna pouted. "I'm really sorry! Believe me, I had no idea how I'd gotten the extra energy until I noticed my hand on your wrist."

Before Nikola could retort, there was a large moan from John. His eyes snapped open and they travelled around the ceiling, then to the faces beside him. He tried to get up but found himself restrained. John's gaze found Helen and his face crumpled. He turned away, as if ashamed and saw Will standing there.

Jenna rushed to Will's side to look at John in the face. "How do you feel?"

John sighed heavily; his emotions raging, but they were his own. "Forgive me." He whispered.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Jenna looked up at everyone else. "We need to leave him. He needs some time." She nudged Will towards the door. "There's nothing we can do for now." Helen lead Nikola out as Jenna undid the restraints so that John could move to the pallet if he had a mind to. Then Jenna followed them out and locked the heavy steel door. "The separate EM shield for this cell is on strong?"

Helen nodded. "It is."

"Alright, well, I'm going to curl up with a good book in bed." Jenna declared, stifling a yawn. She held up a finger at Nikola. "And no, you can't come with." She winked to soften her words as she walked off, not trusting herself to teleport yet.

Having large amounts of voltage run through her body had certainly increased her temperature; by the time morning arrived, Jenna was stripped down to her bra and underwear while she worked on her personal project on her computer.

She was having a good stretch when she heard a tap at her door. "Just a minute!" She said with a bit of grump. It was Will and... Nikola. Hmm. She scooted off the bed and grabbed her white satin robe to cover herself sufficiently enough to satisfy Wills sensibilities. "Alright, Will. You can come in." She projected her voice so they could hear her as she stepped into the part of her room she'd dubbed her "sitting room".

As Will stepped into her room, he stopped abruptly at her appearance, turned a slight shade of red and continued into her accommodations. Nikola sauntered in and didn't seem even slightly perturbed at the site of so much leg. "Uh." Will began, thrown off, "I need to ask you a favor."

Jenna narrowed her eyes, unable to read him clearly.

Clearing his throat, he took a step forward. "I need to you take care of John's psychiatric care."

Jenna blanched in an immature manner. "But Will-l-l-l!" She whined.

Will held up his hands. "I can't do it. I've had too many experiences with Druitt to be a fair judgement of his mental state. I'm biased. So is everyone else on Magnus's staff. Except you." He explained.

Huffing, Jenna put her hands on her hips. "I have experiences with him too."

"Far less than anyone else. You know his past, but you haven't formed a concrete opinion about him. You've just saved him from madness! As far as I'm concerned, you're the best person for the job." Will couldn't seem to look her straight in the eyes, fearing his own would be too distracted by how the robe was slowly opening despite the silk rope around her middle. He swore she was trying to make him uncomfortable to try to get him to leave without getting her agreement. But he hoped he'd made his point well enough. "Please."

She looked beseechingly at Nikola. "Can I get a little help?"

With an amused smile he was trying to hide with his hand, Nikola shook his head. "I happen to agree with Will. I don't have the necessary skills or patience to deal with John and Will's professional detachment is compromised where John's concerned. You _are_ the only one." He took a few steps closer to her side while he let his gaze drift.

Jenna rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Fine, Will. I'll take care of John's mental treatment. But this is _not_ just a favor. You owe me. Big time." She told Will, accentuating her statement with a finger point.

Will just smiled and nodded. "If you could start right away, that'll be great." He started for the door. "Tesla?"

Nikola waved him away. "I'll be but a moment." He said, not taking his eyes from Jenna. Once Will left, he spent no time pushing her back against the quarter wall and capturing her mouth with his.

His ardor took her by surprise and Jenna found herself kissing him back just as fiercely; unaware that her hands had wound themselves around his neck and into his hair. She felt his hands push away the folds of her robe and run over her hips and ribs. It felt like his palms scorched her where ever they touched and her body arched into him.

When his tongue was done playing the tango with hers, Nikola trailed his lips down her jaw and along her neck, which had her body arching as she gave a soft sigh. With a flick of a finger, he'd undid the bra clasp with his magnetism and moved the strap down over her shoulder.

As Nikola's lips trailed over her clavicle, Jenna took a deep breath to organize her thoughts which Nikola had deftly scrambled. She tucked her arms and pressed her hands against his chest and gently pushed. "Nikola." Her voice came in a whisper. Her breath and heart rate were both still rapid, she felt flushed as well as flustered.

Nikola lifted his head and shook his head. His breathing was just as erratic and his eyes were wide and excited. His jaw clenched in frustration at her pushing him away. He grabbed her hands and removed him from his chest so he could lean into her again. He could feel her excitement as well as his own, so he wasn't sure where her reluctance was coming from. Even her body's reaction was encouraging, as her hips pressed back against him with delicious enticement.

"Nikola..." Jenna said again, this time a bit stronger, forcing him to look her straight in the eyes. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but something in her wanted... something. She kissed him, slowly and thoroughly. He let her go and she placed her hands on the sides of his neck. When their lips parted, she regained eye contact. "I'm not the kind of girl who gives it away with just one date." She said in a teasing manner.

Realizing what she meant, Nikola smiled. "Well, then we'll just have to have more dates." He replied. For a split second, he thought Jenna didn't want him. Had she felt that way when he stopped her from seducing him about a month ago?

Jenna smiled. "I like that idea." She kissed him again. She liked how he felt and she was loath for him to let her go. She sighed. "I should get dressed."

Nikola groaned low in his throat and held her tighter. "You're going to have to wait a moment." He told her. His arousal apparent to both of them.

Laughing, Jenna couldn't help teasing him just to hear him hiss.

"Not helping."

"Wasn't supposed to." She grinned. "I guess you want me to help?" When he nodded while giving her a scorching look, she paused to think. "Okay... um... Hey, did you know that Biggie only has sex every five years? How weird is that?"

Nikola blinked and grimaced.

"I mean... does he find another Sasquatch or would any ol' female humanoid do?" She continued, watching his eyes and mouth. "I wonder if he has to woo them first..." she asked herself, in a weird way, she was actually curious.

"Okay... I'm good." He finally said, moving away slowly.

Jenna drew a shaky breath and quickly dressed in a loose blouse and trousers.

As they left her room together, Nikola took her hand and pressed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. It sent a shiver up her spine, which he caught. He grinned. When they got to the lobby, he leaned over and whispered, "Have fun." He let her go and started towards the elevator that led to the upper labs within the rock; and his own.

She gave him a playful glare before teleporting back down to where John was being held.


	14. Chapter 14: Forms of Love

**_Warning: Sexual themes and coarse language!_**

_Chapter Fourteen: Forms of Love_

_Day 1: (and 2) (and 3)_

_John is not talking. He just stares into space while lying on that damn cot. And leaving me to just write down visual observations. Like I am right now. That and doddle... could have made a nice little collage by now, but I digress. I've tried talking to him and asking him questions. Nothing. I've shook him. He just groans but otherwise does nothing. He is obviously very depressed and in a state of grief. Trapping himself in self chastisement and regret._

_ But still... this is getting a little ridiculous. __And I am bored__. I'm going to have to break one of my rules tomorrow. _

Jenna was seated on her usual stool with her doddle ridden notepad in John's cement cell. He was still on the cot, not having moved for almost four days. Hopefully she'll be able to get him to at least move today. With a heavy sigh, she settled in to wait.

It took a few moments for her to fully let down some of the mental shields she'd put up the past months to keep out the incessant thoughts of those within the Sanctuary. It felt odd to do so, but it was for a good cause. Jenna focused on John's mind.

Still he looked up at the ceiling. Not moving or speaking. If breathing were not automatic, he may have ceased doing that as well. Eventually Jenna started catching his thoughts. Flashes of memories and images of those John had recent contact with circled through his mind. He was going over what happened with Adam Worth; sparing his life at Hollow Earth and working with him towards going back in time. And all for naught. He'd ended up losing everything. He should have killed Worth when he had the chance and spared himself the agony of completely alienating the one person he cherished more than his own life.

"Not to mention, trapped yourself in a temporal rift for almost a year." Jenna commented idly while doodling beside her most recent notes.

John turned his head to look over at Jenna. "I beg your pardon?" he asked, his soft wispy voice was rough with disuse. He seemed disoriented and confused to see her there. Something in her voice seemed to have finally reached him; or probably because it had coincided with his thoughts so well. Her words were not coincidental, but revealed the violation within his mind.

Jenna tired to hide a smile and shifted in her chair. "Sorry. I was eavesdropping."

It took a moment, than John closed his eyes in realization. "Telapaths." He said under his breath, annoyed and now self conscious. "Why are you here?" he asked, rubbing his temples. After having another entity in his self sharing his body, his thoughts and influencing his actions, telepaths were just another abnormal that could unnerve as well as understand him. The energy entity never liked them; didn't like empaths either—they were the reason the entity got found out.

"I'm here to help you." She replied simply, pursing her lips as she read his thoughts concerning her trick. She knew most people thought that way, which was why she tried not to read people unless by accident or, in this case, really needed to.

"And to help, you eavesdropped on my thoughts?" John didn't snap like other people; his voice remained soft and menacing but never went sharp unless he raised his voice. Which he did not do now as he wasn't angry, just tired.

Raising an eyebrow, Jenna leaned forward. "Yes. You've been practically comatose for almost four days, John." Jenna smiled. "And this is the first time you've moved or spoken. I'd say the ends justified the means. Besides... Will talked me into this... and I was getting a bit bored. Shaking you didn't work, nor electrical shocks. Yesterday I just sat there and watched you stare at the ceiling. Look, my notepad has more art than notes!" She showed him her notepad which had various objects and characters drawn on the margins.

John rolled his eyes as he struggled to sit up at the edge of the cot. He rubbed his head with his large hands. He wasn't sure if she was purposely trying to be immature and coy or if it was all from her own frustrations. He'd heard a lot of things about this particular abnormal, most of which he didn't think were entirely true, but her youth was still very apparent. One day she'll be another Helen though, he amended ruefully.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jenna asked, flopping the notepad back on her lap. She was having trouble closing herself back off as his train of thought was getting a little condescending.

He gave her a blank look. "You and Tesla." He paused. "Tesla beating my ass after..." he blanched and shivered. It was the one of the few things both the demon and he shared in common; their dislike for the vampire and the disgust they both felt when he saw the villain sucking the blood from Jenna's anticubital vein. Blood that he and the devil inside him wanted and needed obsessively; the disease that Helen's blood had so deftly suppressed all these years had flared up after the their escape from the temporal aperture.

Jenna chuckled. She leaned back in her chair, smiling at the recent memory. "Yes, Nikola did kick your tall English ass, didn't he?" She pursed her lips in amusement when he shot her a half hearted glare. "So you were completely aware this entire time?"

"I was." John answered. "I watched as the beast inside me ripped out of that tear after months of... indescribable ..." He looked up, looking for the right words. "We couldn't feel anything and yet every moment was filled with pain." He shook himself. Like Nikola, he had a habit of using his arms and hands to accentuate his words; though his motions were broader where Nikola's was intricate. "Fortunately the elemental figured out how to get out of the temporal rift and back into the present time. Finding only dust and pulverised rubble where Praxis used to be."

"Uh hu. How long ago was that?" Jenna asked.

With a shrug, John shook his head. "A month... more. Time seemed to be the least of the demons concern." He stood up and started to pace. "We found a tribe of Hollow Earth abnormal's and tried to get information on current events. I was able to influence my tag along to get that information by _asking_ and not threatening. Fortunately they were more than helpful." He stated idly. John sat down at the desk, pulling out the chair and facing it towards her. "It's where we found out about you."

Tilting her head, Jenna raised her brows. "Yes, you were saying when we first met that some abnormal's were aware of my presence." She said, annoyance coloring her tone.

John chuckled, the first positive emotion she'd gotten from him. The amusement faded as he looked her over. Remorse bubbled within him next as his memories drifted back to that short encounter. His eyes got that haunted look. "I... I would ask your forgiveness."

"For what?" Jenna asked, pretty sure she knew what he was referring to.

"For forcing you into capturing me... and hurting you..." John said in his soft voice.

Jenna smiled slightly. "It wasn't you." She told him confidently.

With a smirk, John nodded. "That may be, but there are many other things that I have to account for. I've hurt many people. A few of those are people who I care about."

"Yes. Yes you do." She said plainly. "That elemental may have had more influence over your actions recently, but that hasn't always been the case. You have a long road of redemption ahead of you. And it's not going to be easy. You _did_ hurt many people; many who have come to rely and care for you as well. Some of them will not forgive easily and you'll have to take slow, small steps to gain their respect and trust back."

He shot her a startled look, but then looked down at his hands. "How long will I be in this cell?" He asked, needing to change the subject.

Jenna shifted uneasily. "I can't answer that. It could be for the rest of your life." She told him, sighing at his depressed resignation. "But I'm hoping that with my help, that trust and forgiveness I was talking about can be rekindled enough that Helen would allow you to reintegrate you in the world once again."

"Helen."

"Yes. Helen. I must warn you, John... she is still determined to cut you out of her life. I've told her that she may change her mind, but I don't think you will ever be able to make it work with her. That life may be lost forever." Jenna told him, she wanted to make the point clear, but not quench any hope for any future friendship rekindling. "You did something stupid. Very stupid. And now you'll have to pay the consequences.

John nodded. "I understand." His voice was barely above a whisper, and his eyes had unfocused. Helen's fierce scolding when they were searching for Adam made that very apparent. He couldn't quite see her side of it, but he was now determined to try now that he was in control of himself once more.

Flicking the much used paper over to start on a fresh page, Jenna clicked her pen. "Alright then." She started. "Let's get started."

In the next two weeks, for an hour every morning, Jenna went to see John for a session of talking, catching up and general rehabilitation to get John used to maintaining the mental/spiritual cell that Jenna had put up to keep the energy elemental from taking over again. While she put it up, it was up to John to keep it secure; she reassured him it would be easier for him as it was his soul. She taught him several meditation techniques she had learned herself in the course of her spiritual growth when she was mortal.

Jenna also helped him come to terms with his deeds, past and present.

After that hour, she went to Nikola's lab to work on the teleporters. They were coming along as planned but recently they'd started to get unexpected "setbacks". After they worked on their pet project for a couple of hours, Jenna would take a lunch break with Helen to inform her of their progress. Sometimes Helen asked about John, while trying to retain a professional detachment. And most recently, Jenna asked about the plans Helen and Kate were making for the "simple" dinner and engagement party that would be coming up. Apparently the secondary reason for the dinner had the Tribal leaders a buzz with excitement and Kate had a hard time convincing them that they didn't need to bring gifts for Jenna as well. That admission made Jenna laugh with both amusement and sympathy.

After lunch, if she couldn't lure Nikola out of the lab to spar, and if everyone else was too busy, Jenna would help Biggie tend the garden.

To say her days were full would be an overstatement.

One evening, she was just coming back from being wrist deep in the fertile soil of the gardens and was headed to her room to shower. She liked to walk out the kinks that would result from her labor, plus walking through the staff residential corridors at this time was pleasantly quiet.

When she entered her room, she stopped short. Her room was lit up with a multitude of column candles of various sizes and candlestick heights. It made her room glow in a wash of candle light splendor. In the middle of her receiving room was a round table which had a rose colored table cloth draped over it, which was set up like a five star restaurant. Only one plate had a covered dish set on top of it. In the middle was a slim vase with a single white lily and two taper candles.

In the background was classical music. A perfect setting for a romantic night.

With her hands at her cheeks, Jenna looked about and found Nikola at her window seat waiting for her. On the small table she'd put beside the seat was a bottle of finely aged Merlot and an empty glass. Nikola held his quarter filled glass in one hand. He watched her in amusement while she took in the set up. He patted the seat beside him. With a saucy smile, Jenna approached him. "If I had known you would be doing this..." she said slowly, "I wouldn't have worked in the garden." Jenna showed him her dirt stained hands. "I was going to take a shower."

Nikola grinned mischievously. "You can still have a shower." He said and took a sip of wine.

Jenna bit her lip softly. "And would I be having a shower alone, or would I be getting company?" she tried to ask the question seriously, but he had her off balance with this sweet surprise.

"Only if you want it." Nikola replied bantered back.

That was a double on tundra if she'd ever heard one. Jenna could feel her cheeks slightly redden. She rubbed her dirty hands together and pretended to think about it. She liked taking showers though she really didn't need to take them to get clean. Though she was sorely tempted to take him up on his thinly veiled offer, if they showered together, it may lead to other things, and she wasn't sure if she was quite ready yet. At least not at this precise moment. That and she was hungry, and the smell coming from the plates were becoming hard to ignore. Jenna sat down next to him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, she smiled at him, looking up at him through her lashes, in an attempt to be sultry. "Stay."

There was a hint of a sigh, but Nikola just smiled back. "As you wish." He replied slowly, the tone of his voice able to send shivers down Jenna's back.

She got up slowly and with a wink in Nikola's direction, she went back into the other room and into the lavish bathroom. Jenna took her shower quickly but was thorough. Her heart was beating rapidly if not a bit eccentrically, and she knew Nikola was most likely listening to it while he waited.

When she was done, she quickly dried herself off.

Jenna exited the bathroom wearing a light peach button down blouse and a flowing satin skirt. She didn't wear any jewelry or make up and her hair simply went straight down her back. But then, she didn't need to do anything extra to make Nikola smile at her like he was at that moment. She twirled around for him as she approached the table with her food. With a smile, she sat down and lifted the lid off her plate.

Nikola walked over, carrying two glasses of wine with the bottle held between two fingers. He sat down on the chair placed beside hers and gave her the second glass.

"See, now I don't smell like dirt while I'm eating." Jenna commented, taking a sip of wine.

"You always smell delicious." He commented right back. He took her free hand and brought it to his lips.

Jenna giggled. Of course he would think so. "So why am I the only one eating? I thought you could consume food as well." She said as she speared a delectable piece of chicken with her fork and popped it in her mouth.

Watching her, Nikola smiled and dug in his inner coat pocket. "Because I would rather watch you eat." He commented and brought out a small tin and opened it. Inside were several red capsules the size of a small glue stick. Taking one, Nikola opened it over his wine, letting the powder become absorbed in the liquid. He swirled his wine gently and took a graceful sip. He couldn't hide the small grimace.

"Didn't Helen mention once that you didn't mind those supplements?" Jenna asked, chuckling softly as she ate. His comment had her slightly self conscious, and she ate as delicately-and as quickly-as she could.

Nikola sighed dramatically; he retook her hand in his and laid it against his cheek. "I did. Unfortunately my tastes have been somewhat more... fastidious since I've had the pleasure of sampling your palate."

She didn't know why, but the way he said it caused goose bumps to course over her skin and heat to come to her cheeks. Jenna knew he was referring to her blood, but his eyes seemed to sparkle with something else. She cleared her throat. "I see." His thumb was gently brushing the palm of her captured hand, which was getting distracting. Gently pulling her hand away, she took his glass and set it in front of her. In her other hand appeared a needle which she used to prick one of her fingers; she pinched the finger over his glass and five delicate red drops of blood mixed into the wine-supplement cocktail. She swirled it just like he had and handed it back to him.

He had an eyebrow raised as he took back his glass. "Are you sure that was wise?" He was already having trouble not pouncing her without the added rush her blood seemed to affect him with.

Jenna waved away his concern. "In that small amount all it'll do is add a little flavor to your drink, nothing more." She assured. Without thinking, Jenna put her finger in her mouth to clean the blood off her finger.

Nikola's eyes widened as he watched her. There was something very sexy about her absentminded action. This time it was him who cleared his throat. He took his wine glass and took another sip, finding the taste much better than before.

"What were you up to while I was in the garden?" Jenna asked.

"Checking the power output and supply mechanisms of this place." Nikola answered, leaning against the back of his chair with wine glass in hand. "I wanted to be sure our teleporters would be supplied with enough energy to operate when we initiate them. It may take time before their own buffers will be able to supply the teleporters with their own energy. Especially in an emergency." He explained, his other hand moving to accentuate his words.

Taking a sip of her own wine, Jenna nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. Though, I was thinking, for cases of intruders, we should have some sort of control or remote that can shut them down; making it harder for enemies to get around."

Their conversation carried on about their invention while Jenna ate. It was defiantly a topic which both of them felt passionately about and could talk of for a long while.

Once Jenna finished her dinner she took a larger than normal sip of wine. "Thank you for bringing me dinner." She said to him.

Nikola smiled and nodded. He had recaptured her hand and was tracing small circles over the sensitive skin. "You're welcome." He said softly. He used his hold to pull her towards him and kissed her, winding his other hand around her neck. When Nikola pulled back, he stood fluidly, bringing Jenna with him and pulling her into his arms. Their lips met again and their bodies pressed close.

Jenna wound her other arm around Nikola's torso, keeping him as close to her as she could. When he started rocking from side to side in time with the background music, she mirrored him.

When they parted to catch their breath, he took her other hand and put it on his shoulder while the other was still securely in his other hand. Nikola twirled her around before moving her back into his arms. "Do you think there will be dancing at young Kate's party?" he asked, leading her through a simple slow dance.

"I'm not sure." Jenna replied, thoroughly enjoying herself. "There might be."

The hand at her back pushed her harder against Nikola and he twirled them across the room. Meanwhile, his lips found the smooth skin of her neck causing Jenna to shiver deliciously. Somehow the hand against her hip sneaked its way under her blouse to press against the small of her back. Nikola trailed kisses up her neck and along her jaw before taking her mouth against his once again. Jenna responded ardently and slipped her hand under his suit jacket. Using just the one hand, she deftly undid his vest and several shirt buttons.

Abandoning the dance, Nikola grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up against his waist. Jenna wrapped her legs around him as he took them to her bed and set her gently on her back, poising above her. He shucked off his jacket and threw it to the ground.

Jenna groaned softly, relishing the feel of him on top of her. She was suddenly very ready.

Shifting to the side, Nikola smiled down at Jenna and placed a lingering kiss on her wrist and worked his way up her arm, causing the places he touched to tingle up and straight down to her loins and toes. One of his hands trailed up from her hip, over her stomach, undoing each button on its way up to the top button. He glanced over at her with a smoldering look. When he brushed the fabric away there was no bra covering her ample breast and budding nipple.

Her body arched of its own violation when his hand moved over the sensitive skin of her breast, rubbing the bud between his thumb and other fingers, arousing it and sending jolts of pleasure through her. Meanwhile his lips went up over her collarbone and down to her other breast. Gasping, Jenna ran her fingers in his hair and down his neck while arching into his mouth and touch.

Suddenly Nikola sat up and smoothed both hands along her hips, hooked under the skirts elastic waist band and slowly brought the garment down her legs and off. That too went to the floor. While his eyes appraised the sight of her naked body (Jenna had pulled off the blouse and tossed it away), Nikola took off his vest. With a hunger barely contained he lay at her side and kissed her passionately as his hand moved over her breast urgently.

He worshipped her body meticulously. Every kiss, fondle and delicate touch had Jenna's skin almost singing and she couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure from escaping her lips.

When his mouth reached her navel, the jolt went straight between her legs.

His hand moved to her inner thigh and moved with taunting slowness up; making her squirm and whimper with unresolved need. She felt his smile against her skin. Nikola shifted between her legs and pressed his palm against her mons before slipping a finger within her folds. He groaned when he found her hot and wet and again when she shifted her legs up and farther apart for him. Nikola found her clitoris and teased it out while watching Jenna's face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip. Her hands were gripping the blankets desperately as she arched into his grip. With his thumb keeping her bud busy, he slipped his fingers into her wetness.

As he fucked her with his fingers, one of Jenna's hands moved to grip his shoulder, the only part she could currently reach. Her breathing hiked and she was flushed down to her sternum and her arousal was beyond anything she had ever experienced. When his tongue replaced his fingers she whimpered and rocked against his teasing tongue. He licked and suckled her delicate folds just as fully as the rest of her and had Jenna writhing and panting as she got closer and closer to orgasm. Then she peaked, arching. "Ah, Nikki!" she cried, her body trembling through her orgasm and a sheen of sweat lined her naked body.

Nikola licked her once more before sitting up, pulling her up to him for another breathtaking kiss. "You really shouldn't taste so good, it's not very fair." He teased in whispered, breathless tones.

Jenna could taste herself on his lips, but it only heightened her arousal. She smiled and just kissed him more at his half teasing, half arousing words. Her hands attacked the rest of the buttons of his shirt and she helped him pull it off. She wasted no time undoing his belt.

Chuckling, Nikola moved off the bed and finished taking off his trousers and underwear. He was erect and hard; and he grinned as he watched her eyes sweep over him, going wide and hungry looking when she reached his manhood.

Her eyes went back up to look him in the eyes. Jenna smiled beckoningly, leaning back on her elbows. Even those delicious and hard nipples seemed to taunt and beckon. "Nikola." One word, his name; filled with need and arousing his own to a height new to him.

Nikola climbed back over her, moving a few strands of hair with his hand; smiling as she tilted her head against his touch. Taking her mouth with his, he positioned himself and with a quick, deft push, he thrust into her. There was a surprise resistance, but gone quickly; Jenna only moaning against his mouth. When he pulled back from her lips, Nikola raised an eyebrow at her. "That was unexpected."

Jenna grinned ruefully. "Apparently the Powers that Be, aka, my ancestors, have an odd sense of humor." She ran a hand over his shoulder and up his neck. She kissed his jaw to his earlobe. "Now fuck me, Nikola." She told him, her voice deep with desire.

With a chuckle, Nikola obliged and started thrusting into her; at first slow-pulling out completely and pushing hard back in. Jenna matched his rhythm easily; he filled her just right and soon enough she could feel her pleasure building towards its apex again.

Unable to stay propped on her elbows, she dropped to her back and gripped Nikola's shoulder blades. Any marks she may have made healed almost immediately. As his pace quickened and also became harder, her gasps were accentuated by whimpers and she moaned his name more than once. She relished the feel of him inside her, on her and the feel of his lips on her neck and the pressure inside her built and built.

With a loud gasp that was nearly a scream, Jenna climaxed again, shuddering underneath him and tightening her hold on him. While her body trembled with the aftershocks, Nikola thrust hard and deep into her a few more times and took his release with a low shout.


	15. Chapter 15: All Night

**((WARNING: explicit sexual content! Reader discretion advised.))**

_Chapter Fifteen: All Night_

As her body pulsed with the after effects of her orgasm, Nikola rocked gently inside her while kissing her lips, cheeks and neck; eliciting tiny sighs and moans from Jenna. She trailed her fingertips along his back and arms as they slowly came back to earth.

After a few moments, Nikola braced himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. Those bright green, glazed over, eyes of hers were star bursting again; a dark blue-green that reminded him of a deep forest pool. And instead of bursting from the edges as they normally did, it came from the center of her eyes-obscuring the line between the iris and pupil. While pulling out, he laid a kiss in the valley between the mounds of her breasts. He settled himself there, content to trace the planes of her body with his fingers.

Jenna chuckled as she watched him.

His attention was brought back to her face when she moved, but his fingers continued exploring. "So, was that as much a surprise for you as it was for me?" he asked.

"What?" Then she remembered. "Oh." Jenna compulsively stretched against him. "Yeah." Her body was wonderfully sore and tingled everywhere. And the night had barely begun. She ran a few fingers through his short, slightly spiked hair and trailed them down his cheek. Jenna smiled when he turned his head and kissed her palm.

Suddenly Nikola reversed their positions so she was above him. Her hair fell across her shoulders, creating a white cave with just the two of them. He brushed her hair lightly with two fingers, twisting some around one of them. "Do all your people have white hair?" he asked, perpetually curious.

Jenna shrugged, shifting her weight to his side while her torso still hovered over his. "I don't believe so. But I think most had light colored hair." She ran a hand along his chest as she spoke. "Eye color was more diverse even by abnormal standards."

"What about wings?" he asked with a lazy smile.

"Everyone had wings." She shook her head as she bent her head to kiss a puckering nipple. "I don't know if they're functional though. If what you described was accurate, ethereal wings may not be able to lift a humanoid for flight." Jenna shifted back over his lap and trailed her lips from one of his pecs to the other, slowly moving up to his collar bone and shoulders.

Watching her move over him, Nikola figured it wouldn't be long before another round of lovemaking. He moved his hands down to her hips and closed his eyes while Jenna continued her menstruations.

Jenna smiled while moving back down over his sternum. So this was how one made the vampire shut up. Her tongue darted into his navel as she passed it, and she could hear him hiss and grip her hips tighter. She glanced up at him as she smoothly scooted her body down his limbs. Jenna sat up, running her hands from his sides, down his hips, watching him harden again. When she took him in hand, Nikola moaned softly, his attention now fully on what she was doing. With one hand sliding firmly over his engorging member, she leaned forward and planted a kiss at the beginning of his treasure trail and at the creases of his hips. Whenever her breasts brushed against his penis, she heard him hiss and felt him arch. She teased him only a few moments more before taking him in her mouth.

Nikola gasped raggedly at the feel of the moist warmth of her mouth enveloping him, sucking as she pulled away only to take his full length again. He swept her hair away from her face so he could watch as her lips did erotic things to him.

When she felt he was ready enough, Jenna sat back up and gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth. Then she gave him an impish smile before climbing out of the bed and grabbing her robe. "I'm a bit thirsty, I'll grab the wine." She said while she wrapped the short silk robe about her and walked into the other room. Jenna could practically feel his gaze on her, making her heart continue with its rapid rhythm. She grabbed both glasses and the bottle and crossed back into the bedroom. Jenna put them on the dresser across from the bed; glancing up at him threw the mirror. She gave him a wink and poured them both a glass of wine.

Suddenly she was pushed against the dresser and she looked up to see Nikola pressed up behind her. The look he was giving her nearly had her climaxing. When he pushed against her again, tilting her pelvis onto the dresser, Jenna braced herself on her hands, with one hand on the edge of the dresser.

Seeing her bent over the dresser with her smooth buttocks peaking from the hem of her robe had him more than ready. Nikola reached down and stroked her center, finding her wet and ready for him. He spread her legs further and plunged himself deep into her. They both cried out, still sensitive from their last bout. Gripping her hips, he started thrusting in and out of her; smiling at the picture she made as she arched in front of him, and in the mirror, bracing against the dresser with her robe open wide, exposing each peaked breast. Soft cries seemed to come from her with each thrust.

Keeping one hand on the small of her back, Nikola reached around and grasped a breast, keeping his rhythm.

Jenna was finding it difficult to keep from making noises—but she was never one to be quiet anyway. And this position always allowed the sweet spots to be reached. What she didn't count on, was the extra bonus of the mirror, providing her with a view of Nikola while he delved deep into her slick folds. Whenever their eyes met, it felt like tremors of mini-orgasms automatically coursed through her body.

When he went harder, her sounds of pleasure became louder. She gripped the dresser as if it were a lifeline. She felt the tide within shatter and Jenna cried out when her climax washed over her.

But Nikola wasn't through. Determined to get another out of her before he came, he reached around and fondled the hard clitoris nub. While pulled out almost completely with each pull before thrusting hard back into her.

Jenna gasped. "Oh, yes, Nikola, yes!" she cried while rocking back against his thrusts. Their movements had the large and heavy oak dresser rocking and the wine glasses toppled and spilt wine over the top and down on the hardwood floors.

Nikola suddenly looped an arm under her thigh with his other hand and bent it up onto the dresser, causing Jenna to bend over further.

The change of position drove the building arousal within her to burst once more throughout her body. She cried out his name as she rode her climax, her channel convulsing around Nikola's cock. Jenna dropped to her elbows in exhaustion.

With a low groan, he spilled himself into Jenna and leaned over her as they both tried to catch their breath. He let go of both breast and thigh and ran his hands over her back, hips and buttocks while kissing along her spine. When she shivered, Nikola grabbed her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed.

"What about the wine?" She asked, looking back at the dresser. Finally noticing the spilled glasses and something else. There were two indents on the top of the dresser and on the edge—where her hands had been. She blushed when Nikola looked and saw the same.

He looked over at her with a sexy smirk. "I wonder what other furniture we will break and warp before the night is through." Nikola commented saucily.

Jenna laughed. "Vampire and Angel, remember? I'm sure breaking things may become a prerequisite with us." She laughed again, lying down on her side, looking up at him.

Nikola laughed as well and settled down beside her. "Shall we try to break the bed?" he asked suggestively.

"How about a rest first, Nikki? We have all night." Jenna suggested, placing a placating hand on the vampires chest with a glint in her blue-green eyes.

Drawing her in close, Nikola placed a kiss on both cheeks, and stroking her jaw. "That we do." After they had rested well enough, Nikola showed her just how slow he could take her back to ecstasy.


	16. Chapter 16: New and Old Enemies

_Chapter Sixteen: New and Old Enemies_

Some hours after the morning meeting, Helen moved through the main building of her new Sanctuary. She had to admit... Jenna was right, this place was massive. Easily five times the size of her old Sanctuary, not counting the more elaborate multi-acre habitats she had built far in the rock for her bigger residents. Both Jenna and Nikola had briefed her on their teleporting device... or devices. Jenna wanted to put pads on all the major places in the two buildings and in the over-looking structures in the rock walls. All connected, on a simple two way system to a central hub "outside", in between the buildings at the cross paths. It was an interesting idea and kept Nikola from being constantly underfoot. She was also privately impressed that Nikola had given more than half the credit to Jenna; sure he always made sure he gave credit where credit was due, but he seemed genuinely impressed with the girl. Helen looked forward to the time when they finished... it would definitely cut down on all the walking, and spare her shoes the extra ware.

As Helen approached the main lobby, she stopped short. She could have sworn... Helen travelled down to the suite she rarely frequented; Henry called it the Playground, where the game rooms', pool and other recreational rooms were located. She knew if they didn't have a place to unwind, she would never hear the end of it which was why she included these rooms in the original plans.

There... it was coming from the aptly dubbed music room. Tucking her tablet against her abdomen, she entered the large ballroom-like room. The edges were lined with various instruments, the biggest being the grand piano that took up a whole corner.

And seated at it, playing an upbeat and somewhat complex tune Helen didn't recognise was Jenna. Helen walked silently over to stand beside the piano. She shared a smile with the girl as she settled against the sleek black instrument. "You're in a very good mood today, I must say." She observed.

Jenna smiled to herself and shrugged. "Can't I have good moods?" she asked, than added without missing a key. "And I thought I was always cheerful."

"Got me there." Helen replied. "But you know that's not what I meant."

With a giggle, Jenna finished the set and turned slowly towards Helen. "Oh, I know." Her voice lowered, causing an inexplicable shiver to course down Helen's spine. Jenna looked down at the tablet in Helen's hands. "Is that the information on the abnormal you want me to help Will and Henry capture?"

"Yes, and you've changed the subject." Helen noticed. "Come on. I know Nikola was cooking up something to show you his appreciation. The progress with the teleporter wouldn't have even reached half as far without your help and inspiration."

A small blush appeared on her cheeks, and she looked down, hoping Helen didn't notice. "Okay, well." Jenna looked back up. "He set up a dinner for the both of us last night." She said, willing those cheeks of hers to stay the same color. She was fairly certain that Helen didn't know the full extent of the relationship that seemed to develop between her and Nikola. Jenna wasn't sure if she would approve.

Helen nodded, impressed. "Wow. He did that for me one time, many... many years ago." She reminisced. "Was just before I orchestrated his fake death to get the agencies off his back." Helen smiled. "If you ever get a chance to experience Vienna during the springtime, I highly recommend it." She took a closer look at Jenna with a knowing smile. "Have a good time?" she asked suggestively.

Well, there went that assumption. Jenna sighed; Helen had gotten far too good at blocking her thoughts from Jenna. She gestured for the tablet. "I don't kiss and tell." She said as Helen handed the tablet to her. She looked over the images and data. "Wow... No wonder you need me to help the boys with this one."

Helen's smile turned less suggestive. "I know you may be more than capable to handle this on your own, but I want you to follow Will and Henry's lead. This is _still_ your first opp."

"I understand." Jenna replied, albeit a bit sassily. She handed the tablet back and stood. "Shall we see if the ware-boy-wonder is ready?" she asked, holding out her hand.

After a brief pause, Helen took it. Didn't look like she would be getting any other juicy information out of Jenna now. After a disorienting surf, she found herself in Henry's lab.

Henry started when he turned and saw them. "Geez-Louise! Don't do that!" he jerked a finger at them while the other hand went through his hair. He hurried to the other side of his work station that held three computers and a plethora of electronics and mechanisms as well as weapons being worked on.

"Are the grappling cuffs ready?" Jenna asked, leaning against the table. She picked up a piece of tech and examined it.

"Just about." Henry answered; agitated, he came around the table again and took the tech from her. "I've had to make some minor adjustments for the abnormal we're going after." He looked over at Will, who was also hovering. "We'll each have one and I've also installed laser targeting for both barrels. Should help us aim at ...all the limbs so we can take it down. The cuffs also act as an electrical stunner so hopefully it will also knock it out so we can transport it back here." He looked over at Jenna. "That's where you come in."

Smirking, Jenna nodded. "Thought so. Considering this abnormal doesn't haunt our area." She commented.

"That's an understatement." Will said. "If it weren't for us taking advantage of your teleporting abilities, we'd have to take a plane to the location. And I'm about done with planes since starting to work for Magnus." He crossed his arms, speaking entirely seriously; though Jenna noted the small light in his eyes at the mild jab at Helen's piloting skills.

Helen glared half heartedly at him. "Cheeky monkey." She said under her breath.

Jenna chuckled. "You guys are definitely a family."

"Got that right." Helen replied, coming up behind the other woman and wrapping her arms around her. "And welcome to it."

The man in the long bulky trench coat ran through an alleyway. Will, Jenna and Henry paused at the split of road and alley. "I can head him off if the both of you keep on him." Jena said to the other two.

Will nodded. "Go." And they were off again. Jenna took the road to go around and hopefully get in front of their prey. The streets were dark even though the sun hadn't completely set yet and an earlier rain had left the roads and walk ways damp and slippery. Being the fastest runner of their small group, she had a good chance at beating the abnormal to its destination; as long as she didn't slip and fall in a pile of mud.

She turned on the cuff thrower on the run as she spun into another side street. Jenna could tell the abnormal was close; she could hear stunner fire. She rounded another corner and skidded to a halt.

There he was, coming right at her. When he saw her, he slowed and came to a stop as well. "Why can't you people leave me alone?" he asked, his speech slightly garbled and he swayed slightly on his feet. The bulges in his trench coat shifted.

"You've been too much of a menace." Jenna supplied. "We can take you someplace where you can be accepted as what you are and lead what can amount for a normal life for one such as you."

The abnormal chuckled. Suddenly he shucked off the trench coat, revealing an unclothed torso riddled with tribal tattoos, and extra arm limbs. They were smaller than the higher ones, but still wiry and strong. While the extra shoulder joints had reduced mobility because of the upper scapula and the ribcage, the elbows and wrists had extra bones and joints that allowed almost total range of motion. "One such as me, hu?" he asked, stretching out his limbs.

As if on cue, several shots were fired from behind him, cuffs wrapping around each of his wrists. Jenna fired her weapon and immobilized his feet. All at once, they shot the stunner pulse through the connecting wires and the four armed abnormal seizured and collapsed.

Will cautiously walked around the abnormal. "Good job." He told Jenna.

"Good timing." Jenna replied right back to the both of them.

Henry secured the abnormal's wrists in two separate handcuffs and gave him a sedative for the trip. "We're ready to go."

Both Jenna and Will approached Henry and their captive. Jenna knelt down to have physical contact with the unconscious being while strengthening her mental links with the other two. But then nothing happened. She should be able to just teleport from here. Not even trying to surf seemed to work; it was like she was hitting a glass wall when there should have been an open passage.

That's when she heard the clicks. As she got up and turned, tranks and stunner bolts hit both Henry and Will. Many more hit her, as well as taser needles. The combination sent her back down to her knees. Henry took a taser hit as well before he finally went down. The last thing Jenna saw before her world went black was several armed and masked geared up men approaching.

One of them looked them all over. "We take the girl, and the HAP. Leave the other one. He has a long way to get back home anyway." A strong male voice ordered.

And as a few of the men approached her, the black veil finally sent her tumbling down to unconsciousness.

She woke up not knowing how long she had been unconscious. There was a bright light shinning straight in her eyes; she could hear the beeps of several monitors nearby. But when she tried to move, she found her hands were bound tight above her head. As her vision cleared, she found herself restrained and hanging from reinforced beams from the roof. Her wrists and distal arms seemed to have been cuffed with strange gauntlets made of she assumed titanium and platinum.

Jenna looked down, finding herself in white scrubs. As she normally didn't wear anything on her feet, being barefoot as well didn't bother her too much. But hanging here, in this circular room like meat in cold storage disturbed her far more than anything else. When she tried to release herself using her powers, suddenly her whole body was on fire as bolts of high voltage electricity streamed from her arms and all the way through to her legs, using her nerves as conduits. Screaming in agony was as much a necessity as breathing.

The pain didn't last long, but it was incredibly intense and left Jenna panting in exhaustion. Tears stung her eyes as her heart rate increased with her anxiety.

The door in front of her opened and a few people entered. Two scientists with lab coats and clipboards; middle aged and generally nondescript. The other was a woman in a power suit. She had burned red hair up in a bun, a hooked nose and thin lips. She wore a scarf around her neck that didn't quite go with her suit, but otherwise she looked like a powerful and ambitious woman.

Jenna suddenly knew who this was. Who had taken her and put this block on her powers; she couldn't even read the people in the room.

The woman looked up at Jenna with a slightly demented smile. "Hello Jenna. My name is-"

"I know who you are, Dana!" Jenna snapped. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked, wishing that those machines she was connected to would shut the hell up; she couldn't be brave and calm with them broadcasting her stress levels and heart rate.

Dana smirked. Her hand unconsciously went up to her throat. "We wanted the Sanctuary to think that I was dead. Letting them think they had hurt us and had sent our organization to the winds helped us regroup and rebuilt. Not that there was much to do; our influence goes deep. A psychopathic killer and vampire genius are no match for what we have become." She explained.

Jenna tugged on her restraints, but they wouldn't budge. "Looks like you got yourself a souvenir though." She commented. "Courtesy of Druitt?" she asked, tilting her head. "Or perhaps from your boss? Perhaps displeased with your failure to rid them of the Sanctuary Network and loosing Ashley and those others you sicked on them? I bet they were a very large investment to the Cabal. And you lost it all."

The smile on Dana's face disappeared. Obviously Jenna had hit a nerve. Then her mood lightened, as if remembering something that made her happy. "Please, keep talking. With what we have in store for you, my dear, anything you say to me would only increase my determination and the pain we'll inflict on you." She said, coming in close and pinching Jenna's chin between her thumb and finger. "As I'm sure you've noticed using your powers activates an electrical pulse within those wrist bracelets we gave you."

Wincing, Jenna pulled away from Dana's grip while readjusting her hands, the bindings were digging into her skin. "Yeah. I noticed. Nice toy. What else you got?"

Dana smirked and went over to the door and knocked on it three times. When it opened and a fourth person entered, Jenna paled and stilled. The machines monitoring her heart rate went crazy. "I believe you know each other." Dana smiled at the other woman's reaction to their guest. "Welcome, Doug McArther. How was prison?"

Doug. The man who had featured in some of her worst nightmares stood obstinately in front of her. His beard had grown in, obscuring the lines of his once goatee. His steel gray eyes pierced through hers; full of anger, resentment and absolute glee at his chance for payback. In one of his hands was a long whip; the only saving grace was that it was completely leather, not metal or blade tipped, which was his favorite. He gave Dana a sour expression when he was finally able to tear his eyes from Jenna. "Hell. This bitch made sure o' that." His Irish accent was thicker than Jenna remembered.

Dana smiled and nodded once. "Of course. Well... I told you that I would make sure you got your revenge. And I am a woman of my word. Just don't damage the equipment."

Trying to control her breathing, Jenna took his level. "I'm sure all your boyfriends are upset at your absence, Doug. Though I'm sure they'll take every opportunity to tell you so, or show you, when these people put you back there."

Two steps and Doug brought his hand across, slapping her hard; her head lolled to the side. "Shut up. These blokes promised me freedom for my services."

Jenna chuckled as she moved her head back to look at him. "And I'm sure they'll keep their end of the bargain when their done using you to hurt me." She commented as he moved around her, uncoiling the whip as he went. "Well... if they don't send you back, than I'm sure they'll set you up in a nice little six by two room with silk cushions." She bated. Jenna glanced at Dana, who just crossed her arms over her chest, not saying anything. The two scientists had taken up posts by machines and screen monitors against the walls.

The crack of the whip caused Jenna to start. It followed with his laughter. "Just like old times, my love." Doug mocked.

"Oh go stick that flaccid thing you call a cock in your boyfriends mouth, mother-" she wasn't able to finish as the end of the whip hit her straight across the back. A loud gasp of pain escaped her lips and her body jerked. She kept her focus on Dana as Doug cracked it over her skin over and over.

Eventually Dana approached Jenna. "Where is the new Sanctuary base, Jenna?" she asked. "We know it's still up and running... somewhere. Where is it? Tell us and all this can end." She paused as a few more whips left angry welts on her back. When Jenna held her silence, Dana cocked her head to the side. "Come now, Jenna. You've only been with them for a few months. What do you owe these people?"

Shaking, Jenna looked Dana in the eyes. "There is nothing you can say- ...or do to me that would make me give you- ...anything you want, Dana. Bring it, and I promise you- ...the first chance I get ...I will kill you myself and make sure you are dead." She said in-between stabs of pain; pain from the whip as well as from the restraints digging further into her wrists. After, the whipping became hard and fast before slowing to a stop with a motion from Dana. Allowing Jenna to rest her suddenly very active vocal cords.

"Enough." Dana said. "Have a few men take her to a holding cell. Doug, go with her until she is secured. We'll see if the hyper accelerated protean gives us more information." She instructed, leaving.

Suddenly the apparatus holding her hands released and she fell to the floor in a heap. She was aware that several other men entering the room and of Doug roughly lifting her to her feet. Jenna was half dragged, half carried to another part of the facility, lined with bright white cells with thick glass sliding doors. She caught glimpses of other abnormals being held before she was thrust into an empty white cell with hard walls and tiled floors. There was a long brick of a bed at one end, in the above corner which a camera watched. There was a portion of the cell that was obscured from the outside, but not from the camera. At the moment, Jenna wasn't in the mood the case the room too much.

"Enjoy your stay." Doug mocked before pressing the button for the sliding door to close. He left with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Jenna made her way to the hard pallet built out of the cell wall. She willed the welts on her back to numb as she allowed her mind to wander in the haze of pain and panic. From a distance, she could have sworn she heard the cries of another abnormal as it was tortured; recognising it as Henry's.


	17. Chapter 17: So NOT a Picnic!

_Chapter Seventeen: So NOT a Picnic!_

When the pain either numbed or abated, Jenna slowly got up to her feet. Henry's screams had stopped and she wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not. As for her room, there wasn't much to see except for a lot of white. And that camera. She debated with herself for a quick moment before stepping up onto the pallet. Out of kicks, she gave it the finger before ripping it off its mount and tossed it hard against the far wall. She followed it over to the area that wasn't visible to the hallway, picked it up and smashed it against the wall again. The gauntlet on her right arm also hit the wall hard and she felt a tiny jolt. She looked and there was the faintest crack on the surface. She cracked it on the wall a few more times, but couldn't make it any bigger; but the crack was just enough to release some of the pressure she wasn't aware of that was pressing on her mind.

But it wasn't enough to 'magic' the confining bindings off her, or allow her to teleport.

Her ears picked up footsteps coming her way and she went over to the glass, leaning against it languorously.

One scientist, one guard and another individual who was neither came up to her cell. The guard tapped arrogantly on her glass. "Already causing trouble? Well... we'll just have to have someone keep an eye on you another way." He nodded at the scientist who pressed a few buttons on the panel. Jenna took a couple steps back as the glass opened and the guard leveled his gun at her. He nodded at the other man; a tall dark toned man with short dread locks in his hair and sharp blue eyes; who strolled into the cell with her. "Meet your roommate." He chuckled and he and the scientist left.

Jenna sized her "roommate" up and down; and watched him take her in as well. "What's your name?" she asked, moving slightly to the side, closer to the scattered pieces of the camera. He didn't look like someone who would attack a woman, but she was going to be prepared in case she was wrong.

He took a few steps towards her. "Damen." He answered; his voice gruff but not unpleasant. His eyes seemed to see everything.

Flicking her hair from her face, Jenna skirted closer to the wall. "And why exactly did they choose you to be my keeper, Damen?" she asked.

"Because." The small smile he gave her made her swallow. "All my other ...roommates... are now dead. By my hand."

"Why did you kill them?" Jenna asked.

Faster than she expected, Damen had her pinned against the far wall. "The Cabal like to "forget" to feed me." He explained. "So I had to drink them." He gave his answer plainly, as if it was just good sense to do so.

Jenna's eyes widened, but she didn't struggle against his grip, knowing an exercise in futility when she saw one. Now she knew why his presence and predatory movements seemed so familiar. "You're a vampire." She stated.

Damen nodded, a soft growl issuing from his throat. "The last pure blood... or so I'm led to believe by these Cabal scientists." He pressed closer, lowering his lips to her ear. "Now, I want you to help get me out. And in return, I will help you out of here as well."

"That's a fine offer." Jenna said, her voice pitching slightly. "There is one thing you can do now, that would help with that." She told him.

She could feel him smile against her hair. "And what is that?"

His hold loosened just a small amount. Enough for her to take advantage of. She gave him a swift knee close to the groin and punched him with all her strength as he let her go. Then she roundhouse kicked him upside the head, effectively knocking him out. She smiled; looks like something's just can't be blocked. "Play dead for a while." She said after the fact. She gathered the camera pieces and pulled Damen out of view of the cameras outside her cell. Jenna sat against the wall, also out of camera view and began taking the camera apart. After tinkering with them, she stowed a few pieces in Damen's pockets and used the rest to make something to help get her out of the cell. Using her own knowledge and some tips Henry gave her, she was able to piece together the device.

Wincing as the welts on her back protested, Jenna stood and went to the corner of the cell with the door and the panel. She held the jury-rigged device against the wall and pressed two wires together. The glass door slid open. She gave the camera across the hall a salute and ran down the corridor. She looked into each of the cells until she came to enclosures that were completely surrounded by cement and doors with tiny viewing glass windows. She checked those too; finding what she was looking for in one of them.

Henry was strapped down to a metal gurney, surrounded by machines and computer screens. He looked battered and unconscious, but otherwise fine.

Jenna put a hand over the door. "I'll be back." She promised in a whisper. She left reluctantly and searched for her next priority. A computer.

After a trip through the ventilation system, Jenna found a vacant lab and acrobated herself out of the vent and to a computer. She quickly searched the building specs and alternate access points. It was only slightly harder to hack into this system as it was to get into the prisons database; the Cabal should really upgrade their system. All these she ninja'd to a cloud that she knew her new family would be able to access. Unfortunately, doing that took more time than she planned. She'd hacked into the security system as well, and they were slowly closing in on her position. She had to move.

Leaving quickly, Jenna ran down the corridor back towards where Henry was being kept. It took her many moments, and a lot of close calls before she reached the door her brother was behind. She tugged on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. And this security system was much more closed than the one with the glass cells. Which meant her jury-rigged tech wouldn't work on it.

That's when men came barreling down from both sides of the corridor. They all leveled their guns at her, stopping a few yards away from her.

Jenna held up her hands in defeat and allowed them to escort her back to her cell. One of the men went into the cell before they shoved her in and collected the rest of the pieces of the camera. She gave them a sardonic smile as they frisked her before relocking the door after she was inside. "What about him?" she asked, motioning towards Damen with her head.

One of the guards smirked. "He's welcome to you when he wakes... I'm sure he'd like to thank you for what you did to him." And with that, they left.

Pausing, she looked across the hall, seeing an abnormal staring at her. She waved before wandering over to the privacy of the far wall. She emptied Damen's pockets of all the hidden electronics before moving him, not without effort, to the pallet. Then she went back to her private corner and fiddled with the pieces a bit more before stowing them carefully in her bra and cleavage as well as attached one on the inside of her panties.

That done, she inspected the back corner wall she had been leaning on; finding it to be several pieces of metal panelling. Using the minutely cracked wrist cuff, she hit a corner of one of the panels until it was good and cracked, pieces of it falling to the ground.

A groan from the pallet caught her attention and Jenna turned to face Damen who was getting groggily to his feet. "How's the head?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

He glared at her. "What the hell was that?"

Jenna shrugged. "I wanted to get the lay of the land. Would have seemed suspicious if you stayed conscious. I still need a good ruse." With a blur of movement, she was again pressed up against the wall; this time he pinned her hands up against her sides. "Good. This should be convincing."

Damen growled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drain you dry right now?"

"Well, one, because such action would be futile. I may go into anemic shock, but I wouldn't die. Two, I am really telling the truth... and three... I actually didn't exactly agree to help you escape, did I?" Jenna smirked up at him, especially at his expression. "I do intend to help you, Damen, but you have to trust me."

"Why should I?"

Sighing, Jenna easily broke his grip and pushed him gently away. "What do you know of Angeelanoids?" she asked, curious.

The widening of his eyes was enough to know he recognised the name. He quickly composed himself. "They don't exist." He told her roughly.

Jenna raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She held up her wrist to him. "Have a taste and tell me that again."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "You seriously want me to believe that you're from the race of angels? Our mother-sister species of such a long time ago that even I barely remember them?" he asked, her, staying rooted to the spot as he looked down at her.

Motioning to her wrist, Jenna gave him a pointed look. "The truth is in the blood, Damen. You know that." She told him. "Besides, looks like you need a pick me up anyway."

Damen gave her one long silent look before grabbing her wrist, not being gentle about it; he hesitated once before biting down into her skin. The sound of her hiss just made him bit down harder. But then her blood filled his mouth and flowed like silk down his throat. Her blood was like nothing he had ever tasted before. It was like the finest wines he'd ever tasted. Than images of her racial memory flashed before him; a few images of her transition as well and the life after-though he sensed that she was trying very hard to keep information private. With another pull, he concentrated on the images of memories not her own, even seeing his own birth performed by an Angeelanoid midwife. He let her go, pushing Jenna back against the wall as the last of the images faded. "How?"

Jenna shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." She told him. After a pause, she looked him over. "This will be a strange request, but keep looking in this direction while you talk." She told him; he was in line of site of the camera. She moved back to the damaged panel and started tugging on it.

"Need help?" Damen asked, subdued.

"No. Now show me those acting skills! You're supposed to be mad at me... threatening my life and such... pretend I'm right there still," she instructed, pointing at the spot she'd vacated. In response to her instructions, Damen simply moved to the spot she'd indicated. She narrowed her eyes at him. "That will only trick them for so long, you know."

Damen shrugged his muscular shoulders. "What are you doing?"

Going back to the panel, she finally ripped it off the wall, exposing cement. She wasted no time pounding the cracked gauntlet hard against it, again and again. Another sense of relief indicated the crack had widened, or anther had formed, but she still didn't have access to her powers. "I promised my friend that I wouldn't leave him. But I need to get him without the Cabal knowing."

"So... you're going through the wall?"

Jenna nodded. "There is a space between this wall and the foundation; for piping and other such things, but it's so out of date, that it hasn't been used. It's just empty space now."

Damen shook his head. "How do you know this?"

"My little outing was far more enlightening than I had hoped. I was able to get a glimpse of schematics before I sent them off to people who can help." She told him.

"Who?"

Jenna chuckled and shook her head as she "dug" into the cement. "Trust me."

Damen smirked. "How can I when you don't trust me?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "That's information that the Cabal would love to get. I'm sorry... until I get my powers back and can know 100% that you don't work with them, my trust is probationary."

"As is mine." Damen simply replied.

"Good call." Jenna smiled and continued with her jail break out.

It took many hours to get past the cement. On the breaks, she convinced Damen to playact with her to keep the Cabal monitoring the only camera pointed at her cell from suspecting anything. He was reluctant at first, but Jenna gave him plenty of reason to "act" angry with her. She was definitely turning into a pill, especially as she would not divulge the entirety of her plan to him. Something he did make her pay for by being a little too realistic, going for a vein in the heat of the moment. Jenna kicked his butt afterwards, causing him to keep away from her while nursing his wounds. Though it has been kind of worth it.

Jenna was definitely a bit sore with him after that as well. She worked in silence, finally breaking through some time later. When the hole was big enough, Jenna gave Damen a smile of truce before climbing in. "I'll be back!" she told him, squishing up against the wall and making her way slowly towards Henry's cell, which should be almost a dozen cells along this wall.

Every time she heard a noise, she would stop and listen for a moment before continuing. After what felt like hours later, she reached the area she figured Henry's cell was located. She felt the wall, feeling heat and minute vibrations. She grabbed an electrical wire that seemed to be being used still and inserted it in the small crack of her gauntlet.

Jenna steeled her courage; this was going to hurt. She used her powers to confirm she was in the right spot and to block the camera footage. There was a slight delay, but then high voltage once again swept through her body. Jenna bore down to keep from screaming, but continued as she could feel the power buildup in the system the wire was hooked up to. There was a bang from the other side of the wall and the concrete in front of her cracked like a starburst.

She hit it with all her strength and it gave, spilling her into the cell. A few pieces of the machine that had overloaded and banged against the wall were all over the place. Must have held some sort of explosive component. Jena gathered herself and looked about. She was at the corner of Henry's cell. The bonus was that the camera's she'd focused on had short circuited as well. She jumped to one of the computers in the room and worked fast to have the camera's turn back on, but displaying a loop feed of Henry. Hopefully they didn't notice right away...

Then she went to Henry. He was still asleep, but after a few nudges and shakes, he jerked awake. His face nearly crumpled seeing Jenna. "Are you okay? They told me that they... they..." There were relieved tears in his eyes and he tried to reach for her even though he was still restrained.

Jenna shushed him. "Sh. Its okay, Henry. I'm okay. Little worse for wear, but fine." She assured him. "What about you? I heard you screaming..."

Henry shook his head. "Just them trying to make me go HAP again against my will." He told her while Jenna undid the bindings on his wrists and ankles. "What are those on your wrists?" he asked, noticing the new tech.

"I don't really know." Jenna answered. "I think their responsible for my powers being blocked. And they release a wicked bolt of electricity when I try to use them." She held up the one that was cracked. "This one I managed to damage and I can do subtle things... but..."

"That sucks." Henry commented as he struggled to get up. His whole body was sore from trying to keep himself from turning werewolf. When he started for the door, Jenna steered him back.

"This way, Henry." Jenna told him, pushing him towards the hole she made.

"Holy crap! Did you do that?" he asked, looking back at her while pointing.

Jenna laughed. "Of course I did silly! Now move it!" Both of them squeezed through the hole, Jenna behind Henry, telling him about her roommate and her plan while they moved along. "Now I don't want you to panic, but he's a vampire."

"What?" Henry managed to exclaim in a whisper.

"I think the Cabal captured him a long time ago, after his species was sterilized. He's willing to help us in order to escape himself." Jenna explained.

Henry shook his head, avoiding some piping as he did. "And what if he's a plant?" he asked.

Jenna shrugged. "I already thought of that; in fact I've told him it's why I don't trust him." She replied.

"Dude! You told him you think he's a plant? Was that smart?" Henry asked.

"Come on Henry. I've taken precautions against getting screwed over by this vampire. Though why he would be in liege with them is beyond me. I think the Cabal may have been responsible for the Churches ability to sterilize the species in the first place. If anyone would have less love than Helen for the Cabal, it would be this guy." She explained calmly, hiding the occasional wince as something scrapped her welts. She had suspicions that a few had broken the skin; her scrub top clung to her back and she could have sworn she felt something wet on her skin. "Careful now... the hole to my cell should be just a few feet up."

Henry sighed. "What about Will? Is he here as well?

Jenna shook her head, even though Henry wouldn't see it. "No. Before I blacked out from their ambush, I heard them say they were leaving him. Considering he has a long way home ahead of him, I don't think they were worried over much. They may have even taken his phone, I don't know for sure. I blacked out after that."

"And why are we going to your cell? Why not try to escape?" Henry brought up.

"Because they've got many guards posted at the outer edges of this section. We have to wait for an opportune moment before making our move." Jenna explained.

Henry braced against the edged of the small hole and wiggled through; Jenna followed close behind. He looked the old pure-blood vampire up and down.

"Oh, perfect, a mutt." Damen commented, looking Henry up and down as well.

Jenna gave Damen a glare. "Be nice, that's my brother you're talking to."

Damen raised an eyebrow. "Brother? You two look nothing alike." He observed, also meaning that they didn't even share genes or scents.

Jenna motioned for Henry to sit down at the corner with the most space hidden from the camera. "Very good." She said to Damen with a bit of condescension. "He adopted me, if you must know." She said as she gave Henry a more thorough examination.

"You willing to die for this one, then, mutt?" Damen asked.

Henry glared at him. "The name is Henry." Damen held up his hands in mock concern, but didn't say anything. "And yes, I would." He said quietly. He and Jenna shared a look.

Smiling, Jenna patted Henry on the knee. "Let's hope it never comes to that." When she stood, she couldn't help the wince that crossed her face. Jenna saw Henry's look of concern. She cleared her throat. "The Cabal brought in Doug McArther."

"Doug McArther?" Henry asked; a look of mild recognition crossed his face. He thought for a moment, and when it connected, he looked up at Jenna with wide eyes. "One of the men who..." Jenna nodded. "Who liked to... to..." Jenna nodded again. Henry had to take a calming breath to steady a surge of anger.

Damen leaned against the wall, in full view of the hallway camera. "So what now?" he asked, diverting the conversation.

Jenna turned to him, walking into view of the camera. "We wait." She told him. She walked over to the glass partition and looked down both the halls.

"For what?"

Turning to him to face him square on, as if setting down some rules. "My family." She told him, moving back to the obscured portion of her cell, settling beside Henry. She nudged Henry. "See, HAPster, they haven't even tried to replace that camera I tore off there." She motioned towards the corner.

Henry chuckled. "Probably just figured you'll just keep tearing them down."

"Damn rights I would have!" She exclaimed. They shared another, private, look; she was pretty certain Henry knew what she had done. He visibly relaxed and they both rested while they waited.


	18. Chapter 18: All Part of the Plan

_Chapter Eighteen: All Part of the Plan_

It wasn't even an hour afterwards that the emergency lighting started going off. Jenna stood up and approached the glass door. She couldn't hear any heavy footsteps along their hallway, so it couldn't have been because they found out Henry was missing. But from someplace not too far away, she heard gunshots and stunner bolts.

Henry stood up as well, keeping to the obscured side of the cell, just in case. "Was that gunfire?" he asked, even though his enhanced hearing told him so.

Jenna nodded. Listening, she also heard cries of pain and screams. She smiled slowly and turned to Henry. "I think the Calvary is here."

But it wasn't Helen or anyone from the Sanctuary who came up the hall. It was Dana, Doug and about a half dozen guards. Dana stopped at the glass door. "Open it." She told one of the guards. When he opened it, she took a step in, blinking slightly in surprise when she saw Henry. Some of the guards followed her, training their guns on Damen and Jenna, and then Henry when they saw him. Dana smirked. "If you would come with us please."

Like they had a choice. Jenna smirked as well.

Henry and Jenna were ushered out, but Damen was left in the cell with two guards posted at the glass. The rest of the entourage started down the hall and into a section Jenna hadn't previously been too. Doug stayed close behind Jenna, twitching his whip against his thigh as he walked. He also had a switch blade in his other hand, which he clicked open and closed. If Dana found it annoying, she never gave any indication; but Henry was casting glances of loathing at the man every now and then.

As they walked down a long corridor, ahead of them appeared the very people Jenna was hoping for. It was Helen, Biggie, Will and even John! Nikola couldn't be very far either. But before Jenna could get very excited, Doug grabbed and restrained her from behind and held the knife to her throat. He looked pointedly at Henry as he sidestepped closer to the wall with his hostage.

Dana hugged the opposite wall as a couple guards covered her and trained their weapons on the opposing group. As the good guys went for cover, they shot a few bolts, hitting two guards before the return fire pinned them down. "Stop." Dana told the remaining two guards. She fixed her jacket and looked over at Helen.

Who took one look at Dana and went white as a sheet; as did John. The two of them shared a look; Helen mildly abolishing and John confused and shaking his head indicating he didn't know how this woman could be alive.

Dana chuckled at their confusion. "We finally meet, Helen Magnus." She greeted and touched her scarf absently. "You may be wondering how I'm alive. Well, I shall tell you. Your dear man John Druitt did indeed find and attempted to kill me. But when John left me for dead, my allies found me and took me to the finest healers the Cabal has to offer. Now I'm better than ever!" The last part was sarcastic, "And now, I'm afraid your rescue mission is for naught. This man here would like nothing more than to kill your friend, and I have no qualms to letting him; nor in killing the HAP. If you want them both to survive, I suggest you give up your weapons and come quietly."

As she was talking, Doug was pressing the knife harder into Jenna's neck, causing her to gasp. "I think we should kill her anyway, Ms Whitcomb. Be a good lesson." He grinned as Jenna struggled against him. He breathed down on her neck, excited at the prospect at finally spilling this woman's blood. After what she did to him... after what she did to Gerald, she deserved it. "Come on; let me finish what I started when I whipped her good this morning." His sleazy voice commented. His words caused Henry to growl and the others glance at each other. "Or perhaps I'll have a wee bit o' fun with her before slicing her open, eh?" he continued, despite Dana's sharp glances, signalling to shut up.

Breathing heavily, Jenna squirmed again, accomplishing only having the sharp knife slide against her skin, splitting a layer open. Then a familiar scent caught her attention. While Doug continued on his demented monologue, Jenna squirmed even more, so that when he jerked suddenly; and a gurgling noise came from his throat, Jenna had been able to arch away. She spun out of his grip when it loosened. She braced against the wall as she took in the scene.

Bursting from Doug's viscera was a clawed fist which had punched right through his abdomen with tremendous force. Standing behind the rapist, eyes full black and skin pale stood Nikola. He had used all his strength and speed (and anger) to come up behind the man and drive his hand, claws first, into him. He pulled his fist out of the body with a swift jerk and the dying body fell to the ground. His skin softened back to a more natural hue and his eyes reverted to the red edge of controlled vampire traits, and those eyes focused on Jenna.

With a breath of relief, Jenna smiled thankfully at him. She was not sorry Doug was dead; he had signed off on his own death the moment he became involved with the Cabal. Before she could go up and thank Nikola properly, the cuffs on her wrists gave off its pulse of voltage, causing Jenna to cry out involuntarily. And it didn't stop. She collapsed down onto her knees while pain swept her entire system.

They all looked to see Dana holding what looked to be a remote in her hand. And at the moment, it was pressing down on the red button. "No one move, or I increase the voltage. I'm sure we don't' want her to get too damaged." She told him, glancing knowingly at Nikola and Henry.

Henry slowly knelt down to the seizuring woman. "You are so going to pay for this!" he growled, glaring daggers at the older woman.

Dana smirked. "My... such devotion to a girl who has only been an item of interest for a few months. Does it take such little time for the little devil woman to wrap you all around her fingers with her voodoo?" Dana mocked. "Now... I want you to leave. You can even take your pet HAP with you. But she stays and we never see you trying to retrieve her again."

Helen grimaced and shook her head. She was finding it hard to watch the woman she absolutely loathed hurt another person she cared about. "We are not leaving without either of them. Stand down, Dana. We have you outnumbered."

Fighting against the haze of pain, Jenna focused on the crack in the gauntlet. And on getting to Dana. Using her fingers, she tore at the enlarged crack while crouched in the fetal position, hiding what she was doing. With a shout full of pain but determination, the crack split the cuff from top to bottom and she tore it off. Her powers weren't restored, but it was enough. She rushed at Dana, claws and fangs out and eyes glowing. Jenna had Dana by the neck while giving each guard a swift kick away. They dropped down after getting a few stun bolts in the backs. Then she turned her white glowing eyes on Dana. "You deserve to die, Dana." While Nikola's vamped out voice was lowered and multi-toned, Jenna's was multi-toned as well, but higher pitched and it almost chimed. Even so, that voice, full of anger, edged with the pain of the voltage still coursing through her body, was more menacing than a vampire's.

Taken totally off guard, Dana could only stare back into those eyes and released the pressure on the red button.

Jenna visibly relaxed, but just tightened her hold on Dana's throat. She was aware of the others coming closer; Magnus was checking on Henry while Druitt and Tesla approached Jenna cautiously.

"You don't want to do anything you'll regret." John told her slowly, holding his hands up in a sign of peace, trying to get Jenna's attention.

"Johns right, Jenna." Nikola whispered beside her. He put his hands over her shoulders. "You have a ... comparatively... clean record so far. It would be a shame to tarnish it with _her_." He said in the same slow and soothing tones as John had used.

"We'll take her into custody." John added, with a yank, he took the remote from Dana.

Dana smiled. "Why don't you listen to them, girl?" Dana asked, giving Jenna a twisted smile. Obviously when the Cabal saved her life, it came at a cost to some of the woman's sanity.

Pressing Dana harder against the wall, Jenna took a steadying breath. "I have some questions, Dana. And you will answer them truthfully-I will know if you are lying." She said to the other woman, slowly, barely reigning in her temper. "The Cabal... is it really as powerful as you say? Did Nikola and John really do so little damage?"

Gripping Jenna's hand at her throat and the one that clutched the wrist that used to hold the remote, Dana gasped. "No. But we are rebuilding."

"And do you in fact have operatives working in SCIU?" Jenna asked; she sensed the looks from the others, but this seemed far too coincidental; and how else would the Cabal find out about her if it were not from sources within SCIU?

Dana chuckled for a moment before a shake from Jenna refocused her. "We do. But we haven't been able to influence the administration head yet." Dana glanced at Helen. "You seem to still have friends in high places, Dr. Magnus." She chuckled before continuing. "Fortunately we have other ways of directing this new global administration to accomplish our needs."

"What do you really need with Jenna?" Nikola asked, still vamped out. He crossed his arms in an attempt at being menacing.

At that, Dana looked directly at Jenna. "You're blood ... your DNA is like nothing we've dealt with before. So much like a vampires, yet so different. We were hoping that we could use your DNA to create more super-abnormals. Use them in infiltrate governments and secret societies across the world." Dana smiled. "Total world domination..." her eyes flicked over at Helen again. "And get rid of the Sanctuary Network's meddling and abnormal advocating once and for all."

Helen's eyes went wide and her cheeks reddened. "The last time you tried that, you failed utterly. Even with my own flesh and blood leading the charge."

Dana laughed, the sound getting cut short by an abrupt squeeze of Jenna's hand. She could feel the sharp feline like nails starting to dig into her skin. "And unfortunately, we failed this time as well." Her voice was pitching and all those with the advanced hearing heard her heart start racing; possibly due to the fact she had a powerful abnormal holding her life in her hands. "You're DNA is too incompatible to ours... ... it will take years to synthesize a variation that could be transferred onto a humans. That is... if we could find perfect blank slates again like the last time... which is unlikely."

Jenna tilted her head to the side. "Why walk the same dead end trail? Isn't the definition of insanity doing the exact same thing over and over and expecting different results? Are you insane, Dana?" she asked, though in her opinion, that was a very real probability.

"This was not my idea this time..." Dana gulped for breath before Jenna eased off slightly. "My bosses thought that, with controllable agents with your special abilities, it would work. It's just a matter of improvising the ingredients. All I was ordered to do was get your DNA and find out if we could tamper with it to create biddable beings without losing powers."

"Then you found out you couldn't." Helen commented.

"Jenna's DNA is a triple helix with some sort of unrewritable code protecting it from being tampered with. As I said; incompatible. We aren't sure if this is a genetic trait or some sort of divine intervention. It's been said that you can use the flow of energy to transfer yourself, even with an EM shield. That's why we created both an EM and energy disrupter to capture you. Such a simple solution, I'm sure you didn't even think it possible to suppress your powers. But we found a way." At that, Dana laughed at herself; she found the whole thing amusing. And she no longer cared if the Cabal got what they wanted or not; they hadn't provided their end of the bargain as far as she was concerned. They were the reason she still felt broken. Unfortunately, this time, Dana couldn't stop laughing quietly to herself. Even Jenna's shakes or flaring temper seemed to stop it.

"Oh, for heaven's sake." Mumbled Henry. He took the stunner from Will, and before anyone could stop him, aimed three stunner blasts at the woman in Jenna's death hold.

Jenna hissed as Dana went limp, but then Nikola grabbed her, pinning her arms against her torso as he pulled her away from the woman. Only small puncture marks were seen on Dana's neck, nothing serious as the scarf had protected her.

"It's okay. You're fine." Nikola told her several times. "Take a deep breath. Come on, love. Calm down." He whispered.

With a short whimper, Jenna closed her eyes and relaxed in Nikola's arms. The nails and fangs disappeared, and when she opened her eyes again, they were that eerie bright green once more. She gently extracted herself from his arms and turned to Helen. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Helen and Nikola exchanged a look. "EM generator?" Helen asked him.

Nikola nodded. "We should be able to get there, no problem." He looked back at Jenna. "Ran into your... friend. He's clearing the way as we speak." He told her, albeit uncomfortably. Obviously he knew Damen was a full blooded vampire, and not entirely sure what to do about it.

Composing herself, Jenna nodded. "Then let's go destroy it so we can get out of here." She said a bit tiredly.

Taking Jenna by the arm, Nikola led the way. As they got closer to their destination, they found more and more unconscious or dead guards. The generator was near the center of the base, which was itself, almost a maze. When they all got there, they stopped short, seeing Damen finishing with a guard while satisfying his thirst. He let the body fall to the ground and spun with a flourish. "What took you so long, Mongrel?" he asked. Though the way he said "mongrel" was neither with derision or respect. To him, it was what it was.

Nikola held up his still bloody hand. "Had to get rid of some loose ends." He told the other vampire; ignoring the name other vampires so far had seen fit to call him.

Damen tried not to look impressed, choosing to look amused instead. He noted the unconscious body John was carrying, albeit unceremoniously. "You think it wise to take that witch with you? She could have trackers on her."

"That's Helen's call." Jenna said quietly, moving past him to the generator control panels. "Do we have any explosives?" she asked. She logged herself into the power system to find out how this EM generator had been built and what exactly it was doing. Not all EM generators were built equally; Henry had told her that.

"No. But that's why I'm here." Nikola stated with a condescending swagger as he joined her. "Can you generate an electrical current I can tap into?" he asked her, knowing Damen's curious gaze followed them. He braced himself by his palm on the desk, facing her. With his other hand, he moved an uncommonly disorganized strand of her hair from her face.

Jenna shook her head, holding up her left arm which still held an intact tech-gauntlet. "Sorry, love. I can't give you a jump start." She told him, giving a tired smile.

Nikola grinned down at her and leaned over so he was millimetres away. "Perhaps later then." He commented.

All she gave him was a knowing smile. Then she cleared her throat. "Can't you use the current within the machines themselves to generate an overload and knock out the EM shield?" Jenna asked.

The smile Nikola gave her made the rest of the anger left over disappear. It didn't matter that it was a slightly arrogant look mixed with admiration. It was a purely Nikola expression and she loved him for it. "That I can _moja ljubav. _Keep the rest of them clear." He said quietly, turning to the keyboard and typing in some keys.

Meanwhile, Jenna retreated, grabbing Damen's arm and leading him to the others.

"What is he doing?" Damen asked, unable to hold back his curiosity.

Jenna smiled, watching the older vampire take Nikola's measure. "Nikola is able to manipulate the flow of electrical current. He can also do so with magnetic fields. He, himself, generates a subtle EM field around himself." She boasted.

One of Damen's eyebrows rose. "Those are not vampire traits." He noted.

Biting her tongue, Jenna nodded. "As you have already noticed, Damen, Nikola is a mutt." She said, watching for a reaction to his words. "Much like I am." She added.

A whirling and electrical snapping was heard at the generator, which got faster and faster. And before it seemed to near its peak, Nikola appeared. "We should probably take some cover." He told them calmly. They all filed out of the large machine filled room and took cover behind a concrete wall. The result of Nikola's tampering wasn't so much a big explosive bang as an electrified burst of energy and sparks. Both Nikola and John seemed to relax.

With a flurry of red energy, John took Will and Henry out of the facility and to the new Sanctuary. A few moments later he came back.

Jenna turned to Helen. "What about Damen?" she asked.

"We'll put our own EM shield up after we get to the Sanctuary. If he's been given a tracking device, it should nullify any transmissions." Helen answered, nodding at Damen. "Forgive the precautions... I would not put it past them to use you to find my Sanctuary, with or without your knowledge."

Damen took a deep breath. "I don't want them to find me any more than you do... Dr. Magnus." He commented.

Helen smiled slightly and nodded. She turned to John. "Take him and Nikola, John."

With a disgruntled sigh, he grabbed hold of Nikola and placed a hand politely on Damen's broad shoulder and they were gone in a flash.

Then Helen turned to Jenna. "Are you alright?" she asked quickly.

Jenna pursed her lips. "Yes. But you know when we were talking about me becoming your staff, and I implied that I had my own things to do?"

"Yes." She said. John reappeared and waited until they were ready, seeing them facing eachother.

"Well..." Jenna shook her head, looking annoyed and angry. "I think it's time I actually started on some of things..." she nodded at John. In another flash, they were brought back to the Sanctuary. There, Jenna sighed with relief. "Good to be back home."


	19. Chapter 19: Don't Shoot the Messenger

The fact that the Cabal had resurrected itself took its toll on the emotional climates of everyone in the Sanctuary. Helen had locked herself away in her office, claiming to be too busy to socialize; John had gone within himself again, going over his murder attempt of Dana over and over in his head. Will, Biggie and Henry had all began a thorough sweep of the security systems, communications and what have not, making sure their jewel Sanctuary could not be hacked into or infiltrated. Nikola put off finishing and testing the new teleporters until the systems check was done, which he helped with.

Jenna, however, was busy playing interference between all parties while organizing her plans. She promised Kate she wouldn't do anything until after the engagement party, which had already been postponed. Jenna told Kate not to wait, but to go ahead with the party the next night; Jenna would take care of making sure everyone got there.

Though before that, both Henry and Nikola took a look at the "gauntlets of disabling" that the cabal had used to declaw Jenna. While Henry checked out the broken one, Nikola tried to find a way to take the other one off without damaging it. Fortunately he was able to put his electro-magnetism to good use; applying it to the inner workings of the device and finding the off "latch".

With it finally off, she could finally get on with her plans. But first she had a few things to do; so without warning, Jenna surfed into Helen's office, appearing behind her desk chair. "That's not work, that Solitaire." She commented.

Helen nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the young woman's voice. "Blood hell!" she turned in her chair, her eyes still wide and breathing erratic. "Don't do that to me, I'm not as young as I used to be."

Jenna made a rude noise. "Right. And I'm Mary Poppins. Look, I told Kate that the party will be tomorrow night. The Heads of House and the Tribal elders have better things to do than hang out here or be travelling back and forth. So while they're all here and still chipper, we're going to have the party." She cut Helen off as the protests started to bubble up to her lips. "Nah, ah, ah. It's done. It's going to happen, so live with it."

Giving her a narrow eyes look, the corner of Helen's mouth twitched upwards. "Cheeky monkey." She muttered.

"And proud of it!" Jenna replied, grinning broadly. She wound around the desk and headed for the door. "Now don't' stand everyone up, Helen. Cocktails at 6, dinner at 7 and evening tea is at 9." She winked at Helen before leaving.

Flustered, Helen sighed. The girl was good, no doubt there.

Next stop, John's cell.

Unfortunately she couldn't just surf into the cell, it having its own little EM bubble, so she appeared at the door and let herself in. Jenna found him at his desk with his head in his hands. "Oh, you're not mopping again, are you?" she groaned, going up to him and hoping her butt up onto the desk. "Cause last time you were, it took about four days for me to get you to speak, and I don't have the patience to do that again."

John rubbed his forehead. "What do you want?"

"To keep you from tunneling down the rabbit hole." Her answer was forthright and she knew he would be startled to hear it. There, she had his attention. "Before my visit, I had gotten Helen to agree to let you out of here every couple of days to stretch your muscles. So come on, let's go."

"And do what?" he asked, a bit agitated. When Helen had come to him the day before to save Jenna, he didn't need any prompting. He owed this girl a lot already, and saving her from the Cabal was the least he could do. It was more than he was able to for his estranged daughter.

Punching him on the arm, Jenna hopped off the table. "Do a little sparring. Besides Nikola, and Henry when he on his game, you are the only person who has actually made me put some effort when fighting. Let's see if you can still give me a run for my money." She was practically hopping on the balls of her feet.

John rubbed his deltoid; her punch had hurt a little.

Jenna stilled and looked at him seriously. "A little activity would do you good, John. I'll even let you take out your frustrations on me." She gave him an ingratiating grin.

With a sigh, John capitulated. "Fine." He said, getting up. "Why not?" he asked no one in particular, a small smile appearing on his scarred face.

The next couple hours were spent in the sparring room, which had mats and sparring sticks. John had two in his hands, but even so, had only been able to get a few good whacks in during the entire sparring session. Even venting all his frustration and all of his anger into his swings and jabs, he couldn't keep Jenna on the defensive. Although, just watching her evade the sharp sting of the sticks and move through complex forms of combat had dulled the edge of his mood.

A few hours into it, Jenna even asked Henry to turn off the EM shield in that part of the Sanctuary so Druitt could use his teleportation against her. John wasn't sure how they had been able to upgrade the systems to be so precise, but it was done. Sure enough, after that it had gotten more interesting. He had tried to stay unpredictable, but he knew that there were always tells this woman could easily pick up on; putting the added bonus of both parties being able to teleport allowed him to be even more unpredictable.

During a fast paced set of aggressive moves that finally had Jenna retreating, suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and he was pushed away from her. He nearly fell, but was able to regain his balance. Looking up, he saw the new resident vampire warrior standing in between them.

"Damen, what are you doing? We were sparring." Jenna commented, clearly annoyed.

To _John's_ annoyance, Jenna wasn't even breathing heavily.

Damen smirked. "Didn't look like sparring to me. And he was teleporting, I thought you said he wasn't able to here." He said by way of an explanation, though it seemed to him that it should have been clear what he was doing. Even with the assurances of others, Damen didn't trust John and his peculiar gift; though he didn't trust most of the residents as of yet, the closest he came to trust was Jenna.

Jenna laughed, her annoyance turning to amusement as she read his surface thoughts. "Now I believe you when you said you didn't have much experience with my kind, just stories." She commented. She threw one of her sparring sticks at Damen, who caught it easily. "Perhaps the two of you together can give me a better work out." She jibed, winking at John.

"You can't be serious." John said incredulously. "Fight a teleporter _and_ a vampire?"

"Why not?" Jenna replied. "Henry and Nikola used to partner up against me. Let me tell you, fighting a half shifted HAP can be a bit tricky." She smirked. She looked at both of them, seeing uncertainty in both of them and laughed softly. "Don't tell me the both of you are afraid of fighting little ol' me?"

"I am not afraid." Damen stated, taking a stance in front of her.

Jenna smiled and looked over at John. "Come on, old boy. You don't want to be the only one who needs to catch their breath?" she motioned with her free hand for him to come at her. "Show me what you've got." She said to the both of them.

For a moment it looked like the both of them would refuse, but then suddenly John teleported and Damen came at her. While Jenna was blocking Damen's attacks, John appeared behind her and swept his sticks low. They had caught her a bit off guard for she was only able to evade one of Johns sticks, half tripping while getting Damen's next strike in the stomach. Catching her balance, she twirled away from the both of them; eyes as wide as her smile." Damen could hear her heart beat faster and grinned smugly. "Finally... a challenge." She muttered and the three of them went at it once more.

The day after the party found Jenna back in Nikola's lab, tweaking the last few screws and securing the top glass down. She was glad the party was over and done with. Between the Tribal Elders and the Heads of House, if felt that she had been put on display. Of course they gave due consideration to the guest of honor, but they had obviously come to see her. It was a little much. And of course some of the Elders brought gifts for her as well as for Kate. After the guests had all left, Jenna had given most of hers to Kate; as a wedding gift.

The Heads of House weren't much better; they bombarded her with questions and tried to get her to do demonstrations whenever it seemed "appropriate" to them. Finally, Helen had to tell them to back off before they had a very angry vampire, not to mention angel, on their hands.

Jenna got frustrated just thinking about it. But by the end of the night, she had shut most of them up with her usual unpredictable and unconscious displays of her power; hey, she couldn't help it. Even the Hollow Earth abnormals were more subdued by the end.

After the tinted blue glass was securely in place, Jenna stood up and stretched and tried to work out a few kinks from being in a crouched position too long. As she rolled her neck, a pair of hands moved up her shoulders to knead her upper traps. She leaned back into those arms with a tired sigh; only a few people would have been able to get past the autonomic lock on the lab doors, and only one could sneak up on her. And that was her vampire.

"Very nice." Nikola commented, looking down at the teleporter pads while winding his arms tightly around her torso. They had the main hub pad finished as well as one of the outlying pads. Jenna had said that once one was made, she could simply duplicate the rest, it would save them time as Helen had already boasted to the other Heads about the pads and now they all seemed to want the schematics.

Jenna smiled. "Thank you." She turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Want to test them?"

Nikola smirked. "And chance a date with oblivion? Can't you?"

"I'm afraid not." Jenna replied. "But I can come with you, if you like... kind of teleport along side, so that if something goes wrong I can... well... catch you." She said with slight amusement. When Nikola was silent Jenna nudged him. "'Fraddy cat." She commented then squeaked when she felt him bite her gently. She danced out of his hold and took him by the arm to the hub transporter. "Come on, Nikki. Who else is going to try this thing out first?"

But Nikola just tugged her back into his arms.

"What?"

"You called me Nikki." He said softly, giving her a smouldering look.

Jenna smiled, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Well... that should tell you I mean business." She cheeked back, tugging him once more to their pride and joy.

He was still giving her a suggestive grin as he stood on the platform. "How will I know if it worked or not?"

"If my hand is on your arm, then you know I had to intervene." Jenna told him, making a show of letting him go and stepping away from him without leaving the platform.

With one hand on his hip, Nikola tapped in a few keys on the small computer screen on a slim pedestal attached to the pad. Then the platform lit up in blue light and the world around him scattered and disappeared; he was in a void for only two seconds when the world reappeared at a different perspective. They were on the other pad. But when he looked down, Nikola saw Jenna's hand holding his arm in a tight grip. With a sigh, he looked back up at her.

She had a frustrated and semi rattled expression on her face. Jenna walked off the platform and went to the other one they had just vacated. She opened the access hatch and started fiddling with the insides.

"I thought I would find you both here." A voice at the doors commented. It belonged to Helen. She was dressed mission style; leathers and guns; the indications that she had come back from one was the fact that she looked mused and a bit dirty. Apparently it was a quite a retrieval. She smiled at Jenna when she glanced back and approached her. "Aren't you supposed to be done tinkering with the devices?"

"Yes, well, sometimes things don't go as well when the first test run is done." Nikola replied; one hand was still at his hip while the other was in his "thinking" pose at his chin.

"Really? What happened?" Helen asked in her usual elegant British accent. She shifted beside Nikola as they both watched Jenna "tinker".

Nikola gestured that he didn't know.

"The frequency between the pads started to falter. It's basically the road our energy takes between pads. And the path was being interfered with. Possibly by the EM shield or perhaps the pressure being this far underground. Whatever it is, all we need to do is boast the power output of the frequency so that the pads have a strong connection with each other." Jenna explained as she worked. "Hopefully soon we will be able to find a type of current frequency that will have enough strength to work no matter the conditions." For a moment her whole arm was inside the device and she had a comical look on her face; eyes slightly squished, tongue sticking out part way between her teeth while her head was tilted in concentration.

Helen looked over at Nikola to find him looking at Jenna with an expression Helen wasn't used to seeing on his face. It made her feel a little jealous, but also mostly pleased. She turned back to Jenna just as the other woman was retracting her arm.

"Aaaaaand... that should do it." Jenna stated, closing the hatch. She slowly got back to her feet and took the few steps to the other two. Jenna looked over Helen and smiled. "Wanna be a guinea pig?" she asked.

"Um." Helen looked at the transporter with slight trepidation.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "I'll be right there with you, I promise." She reassured.

Pursing her lips, Helen tilted her head. "Sure, alright." She smiled her big Magnus smile and went with Jenna to the pad. "So I just key in where I want to go on this pad?" she asked, indicating the touch screen connected to the pad.

"Yes." Jenna answered. "Each pad will have their own sub-frequency tying them to this platform. And the hub can connect with all the frequencies if you're coming from the other end. Which is why this one was the hardest part of the whole project. After we got this one all figured out, the other one was fairly easy."

"She's not exaggerating about how difficult it was with the hub." Nikola commented with his usual physical gestures. "Even I had to admit afterwards that her idea of a central hub was a much better idea than mine where all the platforms could connect to one another." He shook his head at the technological feat. "It would have taken decades to figure it out. We were lucky it took us just a few months to create the technology for the hub." He scoffed.

Jenna grinned broadly. "And we all know how often you admit that you were wrong." She teased and laughed when he gave her a sour look.

"And it will still work the same once their nearly miles apart?" Helen asked, as she looked over the touch screen.

With a dismissive gesture, Jenna smirked. "Of course. All distance is relative when teleporting. These could be on different ends of the world and they will still work just as if they were side by side." She answered.

Helen seemed duly impressed. "Which one am I pressing?"

Jenna pointed. "That one, now quite stalling and lets test this baby out."

With one last, short, hesitation, Helen tapped the glowing spot on the screen and suddenly the world around them seemed to shimmer and dematerialize as the platform glowed. When they reappeared on the other pad, Helen took a quick inventory of her person before turning towards Jenna. "Well? Did it work properly this time?"

With a big grin on her face, Jenna nodded. "Perfectly!" she declared, clapping her hands together once. Together, they walked off the device and rejoined Nikola who gave Jenna a congratulatory hug that was longer than perhaps appropriate. When he finally let her go, he took one of her hands firmly in his.

Helen kept quiet and gave Tesla a peck on the cheek for his hard work. "Well done to the both of you! I'll have Henry prepare the locations for each of the devices and make sure there is enough room for them and then we can have them installed." She summed up. Helen gave Jenna a peck on the cheek as well and a half a hug. "Nikola, when you have a moment, I would like to speak to you in private." And with that, Helen turned and walked out of the lab.

Jenna blinked. "I wonder what that's all about."

Nikola shrugged. "Right now, I don't care." He said and lifted Jenna up in his arms to plant a passionate kiss on her lips.

When Nikola breezed into Jenna's room later that night, it was to find her in a simple shift while lying on her stomach working on her computer. But he was a little too agitated to enjoy the view at the moment.

Looking up, Jenna gauged his mood immediately and closed her laptop; which disappeared in the next instant. "What's wrong?" she asked. It wasn't often she saw this vampire so out of sorts and thrown off balance. She sat up on her knees as Nikola dropped his jacket on her vanity chair and took a seat at the edge of the bed and cuddled up behind him.

Nikola sighed. "Mr. Mcray wants teleporter's in his Sanctuary. Especially now that there is a larger underground installation put in place."

"So?" Jenna asked, still wondering where the problem was.

"So Helen mentioned a few trips her and you wanted to make that she wants to do while _I_ am away." He finished.

Jenna sat on her heels and winced. Helen wanted to accompany her to all the governments to get them to leave the Sanctuary Network alone and reaffirm its autonomous authority concerning abnormal's. While Jenna had been prepared to go alone, the presence of the 210+ year old woman would more than likely help. Helen had figured out her plans when Jenna tried to get her to sign some very official looking paperwork. "How long do you figure you'll be gone?"

Lying back, Nikola had his head in her lap. He took both her hands in his and laid them on top of his chest. "Working with just our schematics and whatever materials they are able to give me... about a month. If their Hinerick counterpart has any sort of intelligence, perhaps half that, but..." his tone clearly suggested he doubted the tech at London would was anywhere close to comparable.

"You could always refuse..." Jenna said lightly, running her fingers soothingly along the planes of his chest and shoulders.

Nikola shook his head and scoffed. "I've never been able to say no to Helen, and I don't think I could do it now." He told her; his eyes looked faraway for a moment, contemplating the things of his own he could accomplish at London; and then focused up at her, realizing she was quiet. "Does that bother you?"

"Nah." Jenna said wistfully. "I can't seem to say no to her either, how do you think she talked me into letting her come with me."

Sitting up abruptly, Nikola shifted alongside her, leaning on one arm while the other hand swept Jenna's wealth of white hair from her face. "Will you tell me what you're planning?" Nikola asked as he leaned in to kiss the end of her shoulder while giving her a beguiling look through his eyelashes.

Jenna smiled. "Nope. I think these plans of world domination should remain private for now." She joked, sort of, and winked.

"Well..." Nikola sighed, licking his lips, "Being a consort to the worlds leader is better than nothing." He leaned over closer. "And I can't think of anyone better." He whispered.

Giggling, Jenna shifted slightly away; his nearness was distracting and she had noticed the conversation had steered away from this business of him being at London for a month. "You've changed the subject." She said stubbornly. "You're going to London."

He could practically see the pout wanting to appear on her face and had to smile broadly. But the reminder caused his not so good mood to reappear. Nikola sighed and put a hand on her cheek. "Yes."

Jenna pursed her lips and drew in a breath. "Will you write me?" She asked, her voice hiking slightly in her own agitation.

Nikola nodded. "I will whenever I have a moment."

"When do you leave?" Her tone gave him the impression that this was a far more important question.

Even so, Nikola paused as he looked into those bright green eyes that were currently lined with an equally bright yellow. She had never truly figured out how to keep her eyes from literally broadcasting her emotional climate. And he had refused to help as it was one of the more endearing things about her. "In the morning."

Not only did every fiber in her being stiffen, but it seemed like the very air around them did as well. The muscles in her jaw twitched and a flash of red lines came and went within her eyes. Jenna made the effort to swallow and had to look down at her hands. "Why so soon?" she asked.

Nikola shrugged slowly with his usual elegance. "Helen doesn't like delaying things. And neither do I. Travelling even by the Praxian transportation ball, it will still take a few days to get to London. And a day or two after that to get a layout of their needs and materials."

Jenna nodded, still not looking at him.

After a moment, he tilted her face back up to get her to look at him. "It's only London, and it's only a month. We can also video chat and all that nonsense."

At that Jenna had to chuckle softly. She shifted onto her knees and leaned over to kiss him deeply. He kissed her ardently back, bringing her body firmly up against his. When their lips separated, Jenna smiled. "I guess my plans for sleep tonight are out of the question."

Nikola's only response was to kiss her again and lower her onto her back. While he kissed her hungrily, Jenna slipped his suspenders off his shoulders and took off his tie. The more cloths she helped him shrug off, the more urgent and frantic their foreplay seemed to get. Their lovemaking was also much rougher this time than the last as they were both desperately trying to take in as much of the other as they could before they had to part. And with what had recently happened, there was also a territorial need as well. But neither of them seemed to mind if the passionate responses were any indications.

By the middle of the night they were tangled in each other's arms, exhausted and satisfied. Nikola lay on his back while Jenna pressed up at his side with her head on his chest. Nikola's mind was performing multiple computations and planning his trip when another thought came into his mind. "Jenna..."

She shifted and murmured a tired "Yes?"

"I would like you to do something for me while I'm away." He told her.

One hand moved up his torso as Jenna shifted onto his lap. "And what is that?" she asked, laying her chin on his chest and looking up at him.

He almost rethought his request now with her body draped over him like that. Nikola could already feel his body responding. "Stay away from Damen." He said, his jaw clenching slightly. While he didn't mind the presence of the vampire-they'd already shared many a conversation-he didn't like how he looked at Jenna; not with lust, but something perhaps more dangerous. As he feared, her eyes hardened and she lifted herself up on her hands; giving him a delicious view of her breasts, which he favored over the icy glare she was currently giving him.

"Why?" That one word was enough to send an unconscious shiver down her lover's spine.

But now that it was done, Nikola was going to stick by it. With a sigh, he sat up, forcing her to do so as well. "Because I don't trust him with you."

Jenna shook her head, looking exasperated. "He doesn't think of me that way. I beat him up enough to drive any delusion of that from his mind." She countered. Her hands went to her hips with an air of stubborn determination; which worked even with her naked.

"That's not what I mean." He replied just as stubbornly. "Damen is a vampire, only out for himself and the advancement of his race."

"Traits you both share." Jenna commented sourly.

Nikola narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but he's a pure blood... they are much worse than I."

Jenna smirked. "He's not Afina. He's a sterilized warrior who has had to do the bidding of the Cabal for decades, perhaps centuries. He knows the Cabal better than anyone. Damen could be useful."

"Let Magnus deal with his _usefulness_ than. First chance he gets, he'll use you for his own purposes." Nikola told her.

"Let him try." Jenna was about to shift out of his lap, but Nikola just grabbed her and held her to his chest. "Look, I get why you're worried, love. But you don't need to be." She tried to reassure him. She relaxed in his arms, deciding to try another tactic; wrapping her arms around him and pressing against him, Jenna pecked him on the cheeks. "I can handle him. Telepath, remember?" she joked, tapping the side of her head.

Nikola's sigh came out more like a groan.

"Tell you what..." she began, one of her hands sliding down between them. "I will avoid him unless I get to beat him up. How's that?"

"You just like sparring with vampires, don't you?" he asked, eyes closing into slits as her hand took hold of him.

Jenna giggled softly; she knew she had him. "So far you and Damen are the only ones that are any fun." She bit down gently on his earlobe as her hand touched and teased. "So? Will that be enough to satisfy you?" she whispered in his ear.

He may have to make her pay for this later, Nikola thought as he nodded. "You are a very dangerous woman." He observed while he nuzzled her neck and drank in her unique scent. His hands smoothed up and down her back causing her to shudder delightfully.

"And don't forget it." She breathed, marvelling at the feel of his light touch. "Are we done talking now?" she asked, leaning back to look him in the eyes. He was giving her that smouldering look that always sent her heart fluttering; answering the question and beginning another bout of ardent sex.


	20. Chapter 20: Experiments and Discoveries

_Chapter Twenty: Experiments and Discoveries_

_((Later on in the chapter, I attempt Sally's name. Don't panic, it's MEANT to be unpronounceable; but I know the !, is a pop sound, like in some cultures vocabulary. As well as anything in (( )), is otherwise unpronounceable but will have the general concept/idea word in between them. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter!))_

Helen breezed into her office, decked out in her professional skirt suit, with Jenna following close behind, similarly dressed. They both looked tired, but pleased with themselves. Helen put a thin briefcase down on her desk, gave it a little pat before turning to face Jenna. "Well, that went easier than expected." She commented with a big grin.

Jenna returned the grin and sat down on one of the couches. "It's what you get when you go right to tops of the food chain." She commented, pouring a few glasses of wine into some glasses. "Though I think my insinuation about walking into a UN meeting and showing off my powers may have given them more incentive to listen to what we had to say."

"Quite." Helen replied with amusement, taking a glass before sitting down beside the other woman. She took a sip, finding the wine tasted wonderful, sweet and tart and the same time; must have come from Jenna's personal stash. "Did you really mean it when you told those nation leaders that changes were going to happen?" she asked.

With a slow sigh, Jenna nodded and took a sip of her own wine.

"And that the bureaucrats were going to be funding what you are planning from this point on?" Helen especially thought that was hard to believe, but would be quite something if this woman could pull it off. She didn't think very highly of the worlds governments either; they were all power hungry gits as far as she was concerned.

Jenna shrugged. "What's the point of having all these powers if I can't make the world a better place for everyone? The way governments have been running has been bordering on the criminally insane." She took another quick sip. "This should also stop them from giving themselves more unearned raises." She thought ruefully. She sighed and shook her head. "But that's a human concern... mostly, besides the fact that it can potential route out Cabal agents within. Tonight, we celebrate a victory for the abnormal community." She realised her glass, and Helen mimicked her. "To righting a wrong that should never have been."

They touched their glasses together and drank. Helen was amused at her actions; they almost reminded her of Nikola's antics, though with not so much 'mad scientist and world domination' themes. "You really think SKUI is going to respect the fact that the Sanctuary Network has higher jurisdiction than they do now?"

"I don't know. They are a global institution just like the Sanctuary, though a government one and not private." Jenna answered honestly, swirling the contents of her glass. "There is a real chance that this might also up their agenda against us." She took another sip of wine, contemplating possible ramifications.

Helen leaned back against the couch cushion. "And knowing that there are Cabal operatives trying to push their own agenda's as well..." With a shrug, Helen gazed into her glass. "We'll deal with that when we come to it." She lowered her glass and focused on Jenna. "What else do you have planned?"

After thinking about it for a bit, Jenna shrugged. "I have a few small projects on the go, but otherwise, I think I have a fair bit of free time. That is, unless you have something I would like to do."

"You might be the best equipped to look into more information of the Cabal, see if there is anything in their history that may indicate what their next move might be... Also... Sally has been asking for you."

Jenna smiled at the mention of the mermaid. "We've been planning an extensive exploration of the underground water ways that her habitat connects to. She loves the fact that she can better interact with the other aquatic abnormal's in your care now. But it's the deeper caves that has her extremely curious."

Helen smiled as well. "To tell you the truth, I don't exactly know what's down there either... so please do tread carefully; Sally is the last of her species as far as we're aware." They tapped their glasses together again and took another sip as their conversation carried on well into the night, neither one of them wanting to spend the night alone.

.

Cabalis Nocturnum.

The name itself seemed dark and foreboding. The more Jenna learned about this dread organization, the more she wanted to wipe it out of all existence forever. But there were many vines in hundreds of governments, agencies and companies that needed to be snipped off first. John and Nikola may have done quite a bit of damage to them after the Ashley incident, but this organization seemed more like a hydra. Cut off one head, two more grew in its place.

She also needed to find out who were the other Directors in the council. It would help to try to identify their other modalities and influences. The better to get at its heart.

And hopefully her parting comment to Prime Minister, President and other government heads would have the assorted governments themselves looking to find their puppet masters in hopes of cutting off the Cabal's influence over them; without Jenna needing to lift a finger. Or at least, that's what she hoped.

Jenna shifted in her seat, having trouble finding a comfortable position. It had only been about two weeks since Nikola went to London and it had a surprising effect on Jenna's mood. Henry avoided her when he could and William reverted to Dr. Zimmerman in order to deal with her. Which had soured her mood even more. Helen seemed to be the only member of the Sanctuary staff capable of staying in the same room as Jenna for any amount of time.

Though knowing she was being a pest, Jenna had spent a good deal of the time either in Nikola's lab or the library. Right then it was the library with her laptop.

And that's where Helen found her several hours later. Her high heels announced her arrival minutes before she actually got to the table Jenna had spread books and papers out on. "You missed dinner." Was her opening comment.

Jenna made a face. "Not hungry." Not after some of the things she'd been able to dig up within the darkest corners of history, which she was positive the Cabal were behind. ... Some had even come with pictures. And some were more recent that others-very recent if her hacks gave any indication.

"Oh." Was all Helen replied, moving up beside her chair and looking over Jenna's shoulder. "Did you just hack into what I think you did?" Helen asked, slightly incredulous.

Jenna nodded. "Yes. Henry would be so jealous right now if he wasn't trying to ignore me." She replied a bit sourly.

Helen patted the other woman's shoulder. "It's just your Angeelanoid heightened emotions getting to him. He's not used to it any more than the others are."

"But you are?"

"Ah, well, with what I have seen over the course of my lifetimes' has made me ready for anything, even for your coming." Helen teased, looking over at the screen.

With a grimace, Jenna continued running the computer through its search. She hid a twitch and leaned back. "Could you please not do that?"

"Do what?"

"Look over my shoulder." Jenna answered. "It's kind of a pet peeve of mine... had it since I was little." She said, shrugging as if trying to get something off her shoulder. "Makes me very uncomfortable."

Helen screwed up her mouth to one side. "Sorry." She straightened but otherwise didn't move. "See... sometimes I even forget that you have been tense lately."

Catching Helen's stray thought, Jenna sighed with a bit of aggravation. "I assure you that I have gone a lot longer than this without... well, without sex. That can't be why I've gotten all moody. It doesn't make any sense... there has to be another reason than 'Nikola withdrawal'." She quoted with vexation, going back to the papers in front of her.

"I don't know..." Helen commented slowly, amused at Jenna's adamant stage of denial.

Jenna huffed. "It's not denial. I have an IQ equalling that of Tesla, Einstein and Dr. Watson; I assure you... it's not denial. It's not sex related. It just is." Even just listening to herself, she had to admit she sounded ridiculous; she could even imagine that if she was standing, she would be stomping her foot; and that just made the feeling worse.

With a large grin, Helen tilted her head to the side in a half shrug as she moved her hands to Jenna's shoulders. "Not having been in bed with Nikola... or otherwise wooed by him in any serious sense, I can't really judge what effect his admirations have had on you. But I remind you again, you're emotions have been heightened and can be very unpredictable. And Nikola's vampire nature can also make him an unpredictably passionate man as well." She made a face and did a half shrug. "Though that passion had usually been directed at his work." She allowed and tried to knead the tenseness out of Jenna's muscles.

Well, when she put it that way... Jenna threw down the pencil she'd been holding and leaned back into the chair, trying to relax under Helen's oddly soothing hands.

"That... and you love him." Helen said softly.

And now the L word. "What makes you say that?" Jenna asked.

"Because whenever there is a letter from Tesla for you, or he's called on Skype or what have you, your face lights up like a child's on Christmas morning. ...Sorry, _Yule_ morning." Helen explained.

Jenna winced. She was probably right. But as she also noted, Jenna couldn't exactly trust her emotional compass right now until it started pointing true... and that may take some years. "Don't tell him."

"Why not? Not that I would, it's not my business." The older woman assured.

"Because... ...It's Nikola Tesla. Love to him is a series of self destructed impulses disguised as joy." Jenna explained. "And because of my emotions the way they are... it may be just that. Impulses. I don't want it to be a problem." She added.

Helen didn't know what to say to that, all things considered. She herself knew what love could do to a person, both good and bad. She had loved John with all her being—still loved him. With an ache that burned deep inside. When Jenna had told her that John was alive, it felt like a boulder had been lifted from her soul. She couldn't forgive him for what he wanted to do with the help of Adam Worth, but she had spent many of the first years of her seclusion in a bizarre state of mourning. Helen hadn't known what had happened after she went through the temporal rift, but she had imagined the worst, another Carentan... another Praxis. She'd spend many years regretting the harsh words she had spoken during what could have very well been John's last moments. Yet she wouldn't have said anything different because of what he tried to do.

And now John's evil tagalong was trapped in some sort of mental cell in John's being. He was now its gaoler and keeper instead of its host.

But she still wasn't sure if she could trust him. Not when he had tried to take who she was, her life and perhaps millions of other lives away. Just to be normal again and to be able to marry her. It was anything but romantic, it was selfish.

Jenna followed the woman's' thoughts down its track in silence. She knew this was something Helen had to decide for herself. And decide again and again. It was why she had told Helen not to burn the bridge, for she might still find something there. It may not be what any of them expect, but it may be something they could all handle. It was definitely something John needed to be able to keep this thing locked away in its psychic limbo. Though Jenna did hope to see them together again one day: for they were both still perfect for each other. They each had their darker sides; which Helen hid very well from the rest of the world. But it was there. And they both had goodness in them. It was what had kept the elemental from gaining complete control of John's actions. That goodness had kept Helen, and James (and Nikola) alive all these centuries.

With a start, she snapped her mind away from Helen's, which had gone someplace a little too private. Then Jenna realized something; it had been a while for Helen. Not since Charlotte. "Why are you here, Helen? Was there something you needed?" she asked.

Helen ran her fingers down Jenna's entire length of hair before shifting it over one shoulder to better get at the knots in Jenna's neck. She smiled when she saw goose bumps rise on the young woman's skin. "I was actually going to ask if there was anything I could do for you." She commented casually.

"How do you mean?"

With a shrug, Helen smoothed her hands over Jenna's shoulders and moved to lean against the edge of the table. "Nikola thinks it may take another three or four weeks to get the London subterranean Sanctuary set up with the teleporter's. And Declan wants the original building set up on a permanently closed system. Water, air, energy, everything. It's the last original Sanctuary, and the only one still visible to the governments." She couldn't handle getting rid of the first Sanctuary... her father's home. It was one of the last things she had of her fathers and couldn't bear to part with it.

Jenna grimaced. "I see." She wasn't looking forward to seeing how her mood progressed.

"He asked me if I would be willing to take care of you." Helen added, not awkwardly, but hesitantly as if wondering at her reaction. "The others apparently have expressed your shift to him and he is a bit worried..." Perhaps not exactly his words but close enough.

Blinking, Jenna turned and looked up at Helen. As she wasn't exactly a member of the staff; in predilection only, sort of like Nikola, Helen had always seemed more laid back and casual with Jenna. To a point that she knew they shared something that was more than friendship. "Take care of me how?" Cause now was the time Helen put her barriers back up-_minx_. Jenna just wanted to make sure she understood clearly.

Helen smiled; like a cat with a canary. She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Jenna's lips. They'd kissed before, but Jenna still stiffened; though more out of surprise than anything else. Helen pulled back slightly. "Unless you would like to remain a grumpy shrew for the remainder of his absence."

Jenna raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. Well... if she was still grumpy afterwards, it would prove to everyone that this moodiness was not because she wasn't getting laid; her undefined relationship with Nikola wasn't about physical intimacy. They challenged each other; and that's what she missed most and what had her all grumpy. "I have never... well, been with a woman. I don't know if I'd be any good at it."

The smile on Helen's face widened. "Than what could be a better way of getting the experience than with a friend who's over 300 years old?" she asked, straightening and pulling Jenna by the hands up onto her feet. "Don't worry. You just let me do all the work."

Pursing her lips, Jenna looked wary. "That doesn't seem very fair."

Helen laughed and kissed her again. "Control freak, remember?"

"Ah, right." Jenna replied; Helen was definitely in a playful mood and her sudden attention was a bit flattering if unexpected. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Helen answered with her usual confidence. "But this is your decision. Know that I will back off and won't even be offended if you're not ready." She added.

Jenna sighed. With Helen's two kisses, her body already seemed to be responding; she tingled all over, and something about completely surrendering to this woman was oddly arousing. In answer to Helen's implied question, Jenna leaned up to give Helen a kiss. Who returned it and deepened it. She had to admit, Helen did smell wonderful.

Helen was the one to break the kiss to trail a finger from Jenna's jaw line to clavicle. "Shall we retire to my bedroom?" she asked.

Smiling, Jenna smirked. "So you actually _do_ have a bedroom."

"Cheeky." Helen grinned and pulled Jenna against her.

A quick surf a second later and they were in Helen's elegantly designed room. It was Victorian styled with a hint of modern flare. There, Helen proceeded to slowly unclothe the both of them and led Jenna to the bed. "Now, lay on your back with your hands above you head and eyes closed." Helen directed as she dug in a drawer for something. "And I don't want to catch you with your eyes open. And try to keep your hands where I tell you."

Jenna grinned as she did what she was told. "What happens if you catch me disobeying?" she asked a bit sassily. Then she felt something leathery lightly slap her stomach. It didn't hurt, yet she still winced and a tiny gasp escaped her. She felt her cheeks redden and heard Helen chuckle, but refused to open her eyes to confirm her suspicions of what it was.

"Good." Helen shifted onto the bed and proceeded to first trail the lightest of touches over the planes of Jenna's naked body. From the palms of her hands to the soles of her feet, Helen explored with slow patience and determination. Which paid off, as Helen had to give Jenna' two playful whacks with the mini whip (a birthday gag gift from Nikola-little did he know that she'd actually kept it), she also got a tiny pleasure tremor from her partner before even getting to the major _erogenous_zones.

Next Helen explored with her mouth, going just as painstakingly slow as before. This time Jenna was caught moving or looking many more times; each slap was slightly sharper than the last. Jenna became more and more wound up after each one.

Helen herself was in complete control as she stroked and fondled a few more "mini" orgasms out of Jenna before stimulating a shuddering climax from her near the middle of the night.

Jenna swore Helen's hands and mouth were magic as the woman gently brought out many more over the course of the night. The woman's patience was astounding and she didn't ask for anything in return, deriving her own pleasure from what she did to her partner more than anything else. At least not until the end, after Jenna was allowed to move her arms and open her eyes again. They relaxed in each other's embrace as Helen instructed Jenna in how to touch, tease and stroke her to orgasm with hand and tongue.

It was one of the most beautiful and elegant experiences of Jenna's existence-both human and abnormal. It wasn't better than her few times with Nikola, but definitely had a different flavor. And she would not soon forget it.

.

A few days had passed and Jenna was doing a few rounds of the habitats before she made a trip to Sally's place. Helen had been sort of right. Her mood was because Nikola was away, though more because his presence and intellect was elsewhere. _See, her needs were not so base_. But she had to admit, her experience with Helen relieved some tension she wasn't aware had been there; it had taken the edge off. But she didn't know if she could do it again; only because the sexual dynamic between two women was so different than that between a woman and a man. As it was, she could barely handle what she had with Nikola. Jenna wasn't sure if she could give Helen the proper attention that she deserved.

When Jenna entered Sally's private "receiving room", the mermaid was not yet at the glass. The small and beautifully designed room had a dark, luminescent Greek spa feel and was decorated with a comfy couch and large pillows. To one side was a winding marble staircase that went to the top of the tank where there was an entrance to Sally's domain. Jenna went up those stairs and put her tablet on the table covered in cloth located in a corner. Helen had sure done a wonderful job providing Sally with a place to call her own where she and guests could have privacy, away from the lab view window.

While Jenna waited for Sally to appear, she stripped down to her birthday suit and sat at the ledge to the circular portal; dipping her feet into the cool water. Then Sally's seaweed haired head appeared, breaking the water's surface as she looked up at Jenna. She held up her hand to the woman who took it. Jenna was assaulted with images and emotions from the mermaid. Contact through glass did not allow such detail and sharpness that actual physical contact did. Even excited, Sally's mind was an intricate rhapsody of telepathic communication. "How are you, Sally?" she asked, lips quirking at the nickname though she knew full well to say the mermaids true name would be impossible.

The song that was always in the background of Sally's thoughts chimed happily. _/Eager to revisit the caves we found. I wish to go deeper. Perhaps we will find more evidence of a race of my people./ _Sally's mind flashed to the cave art and inverted sculptures' they had found. The only way they could exist was if there were made by people who lived within the waters.

"I'm sure we'll find enough to get Helen's interest thoroughly peaked." Jenna commented, smiling. The last swim they went on, time hadn't allowed further exploration or the retrieval of what looked like handmade objects, so they hadn't informed their Sanctuary Head of the discovery. This time they hoped to bring something back. Jenna slid into the water beside the mermaid, hesitating before following Sally beneath the surface. She didn't really like this part. Before becoming immortal, Jenna had loved the water but wasn't a very good swimmer—she couldn't even snorkel.

Sally took Jenna's head in her hands and laid her forehead against hers.

Jenna felt a tingling sensation run through her body.

_/Open your eyes and take a breath./ _Sally instructed.

This was the part Jenna inexplicably dreaded. All common sense told her to do so would mean drowning. It always took her a few seconds to pull up the courage to take that first breath. She opened her mouth and took a pull of water. But instead of it choking down her throat to fill her lungs, Jenna felt relief. The water travelled through her lungs, depositing the small particles of oxygen always present in water and exited through filters in her intercostals between her ribs to spill back into the water surrounding them. It was an odd feeling.

Not as odd as the feeling of the webbing between all her fingers and toes which completed her temporary transformation. Helen or Jenna couldn't really understand how Sally could produce changes in those she took swimming with her; they didn't have the technology yet to really put much research into it.

Inside their minds, Sally was laughing-a beautiful musical sound. She was always amused when watching her human friends take their first breath of water. Their expressions were always comical. _/Ready?/ _

Jenna nodded. _/Lets go./ _

The both of them swam deeper into the habitat reserved for Sally's use, and crossed through the marine homes of other abnormal's capable of sharing the waters with other residents. Most regarded Sally as their spokesperson, so they were left alone as they travelled. Then they came to the Sanctuaries underwater boundaries and eventually deeper to the starting of the cave formations; the outside entryways covered in coral reef and other aquatic vegetation.

The cave in question was found and the women wasted little time entering and swimming ever deeper into the tunnel system. Their aquatic eyesight allowed them to be able to see even in the blackest of waters –it was the more lit area's mermaids had trouble seeing in.

While they travelled, Sally recounted mermaid history to Jenna from where she'd left off the last time. She told tales of Babylon and even Atlantis, where a great populace of mermaids once lived deep within the ocean. Of course they didn't call them by those names, they had more unpronounceable names. "Atlantis" was their one great city until the illness a few years ago had taken control of them, causing the peaceful race to turn on itself or die if they strayed too far up towards the surface.

But if there were still mermaids here... her species may not yet be lost.

Sally found the place of the first sighting before Jenna. This time they took their time looking over the rudimentary art and objects before darting deeper down into the void.

It was when they entered a large open cavern that everything started to happen.

First the larger tunnels leading into the cavern were blocked off by some strange seaweed-hemp netting. Then, out of the smaller holes surrounding them, came the mere folk. They were smaller but fiercer looking than Sally was. Their scales also had more diversity in their coloring as well as luminescent spotting clear to see in the black waters. Their eyes were also larger and darker than ocean dwelling mermaids; these were built for the confines of water caves and reefs, not open oceans.

They surrounded them with spears that had wicked looking gaffs at their ends. Their coarser hair was held back by an assortment of reefs, reeds, seaweed and shells. Even their teeth looked sharper; it was odd enough seeing the sharp teeth on Sally the few times she'd opened her mouth, but on these creatures it was full out unsettling. One sometimes forgot that Sally and other mere folk were just as much carnivores (with omnivore tendencies as well) as bears or wolves.

Jenna could feel the bubbles of their minds all around her, like she was in a room full of talking people. The thoughts slowly ebbed as a slightly larger and more elaborately decorated merman came up to them with his spear. He seemed to look them over queerly. He took in Sally's appearance readily enough but narrowed those large dark eyes when he gave Jenna a once over. _/Limbed ((people)) have not been seen down here in millennia... As with our cousins from the endless waters... If you come as friends, then welcome./_ He thought towards them.

Limbed? Jenna grimaced; guess that was the biggest difference between humans and mere people; she was sure they shared ancestry somewhere down the line. But he used a word she didn't quite understand-it being unpronounceable being the main thing; but from the context and the images that accompanies all mere folk's telepathy, it probably meant sapiens, human... or humanish.

Sally nodded at him. _/I am Nµ til!βα£æჴin!./ _She introduced; her name half song, pop and purr, along with other sounds Jenna had not heard come from human(ish) vocal cords. It was also accompanied by thought "sounds", images and emotions that described who Sally was. She turned to Jenna. _/This is my friend, Jenn-nnah-!./ _Sally had a habit of rolling the N's in people's names. _/She is of the Angeelanoids, whom we call the ((First Ones))./_

The spokesman shook his head, speculation and denial in his background thoughts. _/Those beings have left us long ago, before our first songs. Our ancestors parted with those mates and never have been seen again./_

Sally smiled as if at a "know-it-all" child. _/She is a descendant and possesses all their powerful genes which have been awakened. She _is_ a child of the ((first ones))./_

The so called "child of the first ones" was getting slightly irritated to be talked about as if she were not there. _/And she can speak for herself, if you don't mind./_ Jenna thought ruefully. When she had his attention, she smiled politely—not showing teeth. _/Would you mind giving us your name, as ours have been given?/ _She asked.

He gave her another indecipherable look.

Jenna sighed. _/I can prove what I am if you need proof... after you've introduced yourself./_

_/Be!ætჴ ntµka!./_ He replied, smiling slightly at Jenna's rapid blinking at the name she would never be able to pronounce using vocal cords. _/You may call me Beatuka. And a demonstration is not needed./ _Beatuka "rolled" his ea's when he said his name, making it still sound foreign, even though it was more pronounceable.

Jenna nodded thanks and looked over at Sally. _/Should I be calling you Nutilbaline then?/ _She asked with a mental chuckle.

Sally laughed her charming mental chimes and shook her head. _/Sally is fine, unless you wish to call me such when we are here./_ She looked over to whom could only be the mere folk Chieftain. _/If we are allowed, that is. I for one would love to spend time with more ((mere people)). I have been alone for some time now./_

Beatuka tilted his head to the side, and then looked around him, giving his people a mental queue; who lowered their staffs and spears. He gestured for the two visitors to follow him. _/We have not had much contact from the outside world, being so far beneath the earth. The only others we have had relations with are the Praxian's, but they have not come here for some time./_

_ /We can explain that./ _Jenna said. _/There have been many changes, within and on top of the world./_ She ignored the curious looks she was getting from the other mere people. It was obvious many of them had not seen a human being before; humans were the ones that were put to myth and legend down here. Even with the Praxian intervention, they could have used aquatic beings to better negate any undue influence.

The smaller merman led them through their aquatic catacombs until they reached what could have been a general meeting place. There, he had others bring food as they settled down to listen or tell of the events that ultimately brought the two of them here.

Beatuka listened with attentiveness and rarely interrupted the flow of thought of either of the two women. The news that Praxis had been destroyed seemed to come as a big blow to him, but he bade them to continue.

It was obvious that this species loved stories, and the trio soon had many more join them to listen with rapt attention.

When Sally told them of the pandemic that ravaged her race, there was a collective gasp that ran through the crowd. Beatuka wanted to know immediately if Sally had ever contracted it. The answer was no, she hadn't even been close to her people in many years; being the liaison with the Sanctuary Network for her people. Many mere folk came up to Sally to give physical condolences for the loss of her people as well as thoughts. As a collective they shared a moment of silence for those ravaged by this unspeakable horror.

By the end, the two of them secured the beginnings of an alliance between the cave mere folk and the Sanctuary Network. Sally promised to bring Helen to see them the same way she'd brought Jenna. She also told them that she would get permission to tell them where the aquatic byway to the Sanctuary was, but for now, it would be Sally who would be visiting them.

The mermaid was cut out for diplomacy; no wonder she had been chosen to be the oceanic mere folk ambassador.

In return, they received tokens that would allow safe passage to the cave settlement as well as access through their public cave systems. Beatuka gave Jenna something to give to Helen as a token and gift from his people as well.

By the time the two of them got back to the Sanctuary, they were both tired, physically and mentally. When Jenna pushed herself up onto the portal ledge at last; her aquatic visages fading from exposure to the air, Helen was waiting for her. She looked like she had spent the last while worried and fretting, and now looked relieved as she helped Jenna struggle out of the water and to her cloths. "You've missed supper." Helen noted tersely.

Jenna smiled at the woman's concern and took the token off from around her neck. "This is from ...Beatuka. He hopes that you can visit his home with Sally soon and is honored that you have been like a family for Sally since her loss." She said, somewhat rehearsed.

Surprised, Helen took the token attached to the rope made of seaweed and other water plants. "May I ask who Beatuka is?" she asked curiosity now raging within her mind as she looked over the ivory carving.

While trying to not fall down while pulling on her pants, Jenna answered her. "The mere folk living in the far caves well beyond the Sanctuary borders." The look on Helen's face made the entire trip even better.


	21. Chapter 21: All Fun and Games Until

_Chapter Twenty One: All Fun and Games Until..._

Will and Henry sauntered into one of the smaller labs, finding who they were looking for working at one of the stations. He and Henry shared an exasperated look. They both walked over to each side of Jenna, who was trying to ignore them. "Here you are! What do you say to coming with us into town tonight?" He asked with little preamble.

"Yeah, we're having a Karaoke night!" Henry added cheerfully, doing a tiny dance.

Jenna shook her head, not taking her eyes from the screen. "Sorry boys, I have got a bunch of stuff I need to do." She paused from typing with one finger while her other hand was holding up her head. "Besides, I don't want to be a fifth wheel."

Henry grabbed her suddenly and playfully shook her, disrupting her work. "But you have to come! Or else Abby, Erika and I have to do all the singing! You know how tiring that is?" he whined.

Laughing, she had to grip a hand onto the HAP to keep from falling off the stool.

"And you sing so well!" Henry reverted to clinging onto Jenna while he gave the compliment.

"Besides," Will started, leaning on the table by his elbows, "a night out will do you good. Keep you from moping."

"I am not moping!" Jenna protested, glaring at Will while still trying to keep Henry from shaking her again. Though she was still squished sideways against Henry's chest, so she wasn't sure how well the glare worked.

Will smirked and rolled his eyes. "Oh, you so are!" He declared. "Come on, Tesla has been gone for a month. It's acceptable to miss him." Though clearly Will did not in the least. "But you've cooped yourself in either your room or one of the many labs long enough." He nodded to Henry and they both grabbed an arm and dragged Jenna away from the computer.

"Hey! I'm not done!" Jenna half-heartedly protested. She had to admit, a night out sounded great.

"Oh, yes you are." Henry replied, quickly punching a few keys and finishing the section of code and saving it. He looked back at her with triumph.

Jenna sighed; giving them a hard time of it. They had no chance at pulling her farther than what she'd already allowed. After a few moments of "intent thinking", Jenna turned to them and smiled. "Fine, I'm in."

The boys let her go and gave each other a high five. "Yes!" Henry was like a little boy with a much wanted toy. It was always a treat to listen to the angeelanoid sing.

Later that night they were walking from the club after a full night of singing, alcohol and chicken wings. The five of them were fairly inebriated except Jenna; who couldn't get drunk and was the self volunteered DD for the night. Still, the intoxicated thoughts, emotions and disorientations of the other four people were getting distractingly hard to ignore. Sometime after midnight, she called it a night. But it was a wonderful and warm night, so they decided to walk to a small secluded coffee shop Will and Abby knew about.

They were walking down a narrow and eerily empty street when the shadows seemed to move. There was a series of clicking and suddenly they were surrounded by about a dozen men in all black military gear with high tech guns pointed at them.

"What the deuce?" Jenna whispered, clearly as surprised as the others. She must have been more distracted than she first thought.

One of the men stepped forward, pointing an odd looking gun right at Jenna. It looked like a large barrelled tranquilizer gun. "Don't move or we will shot."

Jenna smiled beguilingly at him and held up a finger. "Be right with you." She quipped and looked over at the others. "Wait for me." She told them and they disappeared in a flash of energy when Jenna concentrated.

Cursing, the man pulled the trigger of his strange launcher, but before it hit the equally strange woman spun around and caught the device. The next moment she was also gone in a flash.

Meeting the others at one of the secret entryways to the Sanctuary, Jenna was now clear minded and angry. "Okay!" She said as they filed down the tunnel to the cavern; towards where the EM shield began. "From what I caught from their minds, SKUI is up to some tricks." She told them with annoyance and held up the hand sized dart like object that was surrounded by sharp blade like prongs that had small gaffs. Looked like a multi-tool trank. "And a new toy."

"What the hell is that?" Henry asked, reaching for it.

"Whoa, wonder kin." Jenna moved the dart out of his reach. "You can tinker with it and find out what it is tomorrow-when you're sober." She told them, surfing them to the residential lobby the moment they were under the shield. "Off to bed, everyone, while I see if Helen is awake to report the incident." She ordered the two still tipsy couples. While both Abby and Erika ushered their men to their rooms, Jenna focused on Helen's location. She was in luck, Helen was awake and in her office. "Helen." She greeted upon entering the other woman's office.

Helen jerked in surprise. "Jenna... stop doing that. I thought you and the others were out tonight." She said with a smile; which wavered seeing Jenna's serious expression. "What happened?" It always felt like her team couldn't go anywhere without trouble showing up.

Jenna put the device on her table. "SKIU tried to shoot me with this."

Eyebrow raised, Helen carefully picked it up, careful of the central dart and thin bladed prongs. "Looks like a modified trank dart. But not like any dart I have ever seen." She gave it back to her. "Have Henry check it out in the morning. You think they were after something?"

"Either that, or they were trying out this thing." Jenna motioned to the dart.

"We'll get answers. But not now." Helen nodded then perked up. "Oh, a package came in for you while you were out. I had Biggie put it in your room."

The dart disappeared. "Really?" Jenna asked, suppressing a smile.

"You can go." Helen told her, grinning knowingly. When Jenna disappeared Helen shook her head and continued going over some research.

There was a small box and a parchment made envelope waiting for her on the bed. Sitting down, Jenna picked up the envelope, smiling at the now familiar script belonging to Nikola. Lying on her stomach on the bed with her bare feet propped on her pillows, she opened the letter and flattened it on the bed. It was dated two days before.

**Moj****_Jenna,_**

**_ I can't wait to get back to you. All I've done here is work, and not even Declan will acknowledge the magnificent strides I have managed to accomplish here in just a few weeks. Not just the teleporting network, which I happily share credit with you, but I've managed to improve the efficiency of their power usage systems and made their security programs rival that of any government system. AND given him the closed system he wanted with extras. Yet so far, no thanks have been expressed. Again, my superior intelligence goes unrecognized._**

**_ Speaking of another superior intelligence I know, I hope you are doing well _****moj belog goluba****_. The worst part of my time here is that you are all the way over there in the central Sanctuary. I miss your presence, your scent and your quick mind. Working with Henry's counterpart here has made the process of equipping them with our teleporter's almost twice the effort. I constantly have to explain the technology to him._**

**_ I've been trying to get Declan to speak to Helen about letting you come here to help me finish. And perhaps get me out of helping that twit with the external security sensors._**

**_ Pray for me _****moj andeo ****_and hope I don't lose what sanity I have left working with such incompetence._**

**_ Until we see each other again,_**

**_~Tesla_**

**_P.S: I made a trinket for you out of the scrap from the teleporter components. There is even a Praxian gemstone that has no name. Apparently I am terrible at naming things, so I shall leave it to you to name it. When I get back, I'll tell you its special property._**

Jenna put the letter down with a giggle. Nikola wrote how he talked; she could practically hear his voice, with the slight and subtle accentuations. She could even imagine his facial expressions and body language.

She put the letter to the side and unwrapped the small parcel. In it was a palm sized velvet box and when she opened it, inside was a shiny metal bauble the size of a pop bottle cap and about as wide around. It had a transparent blue gem imbedded within it with blue and green translucent engraved wire spiraling its length to its loop. The bauble was connected to a medium sized and elegantly linked silver chain.

It was a very beautiful necklace. And he had made it out of a Praxian gem and scrap tech? He really was a genius.

Taking it out, Jenna immediately undid the clasp and put it on; bounding to her mirror to see how it looked. The chain length had the top of the pendant an inch under her collar bone. She gasped; the gem and the wires were glowing. "Huh." After a moment, the glowing died away and only the wires pulsed; as if charging. "Powered by an external heat source." Jenna murmured with a smile; though she still couldn't figure out what the "special property" was. She went back to her bed, with one hand fiddling with the bauble, and snuggled in to read the letter again.

Henry rubbed his eyes again, turning the over sized dart in his hands. He checked out the bottom of the device. "It looks like this might hold some electronics inside." He said, getting a tiny screwdriver. "May be what's emitting that EM pulse we detected."

"Hold it." Jenna put a hand on his arm. "What if it has an anti tampering... thing?" she asked, fiddling with her necklace.

"Anti-tampering?" Henry looked from the device to Jenna, and then to Biggie. When tall and hairy shrugged neutrally, Henry put the screw driver down. "What do you suggest?"

Jenna shrugged. "Let's shoot it at a dummy to see what it does?" she suggested.

"That might damage it; and if I'm right, it may also drain the power source." Henry replied.

"Well... okay." She ceded. "Then go on and open it." Jenna took a step back; Biggie joined her.

When Henry opened it, nothing happened, and there were two small electrical devices surrounding a capsule of sedative. After a few more minutes of tinkering he was able to hook up the device to his computer.

Meanwhile, Jenna took a sample of the sedative to see what it was. As she ran the diagnostics, Helen entered the lab. "We're not done yet, Helen." She said cheerfully, making Henry wince at the volume of her voice. She'd been having fun with his hangover all morning.

"I know, but I'm going to have to steal you away." Helen told her.

"Really? What for?" Jenna asked, confused at the mental wall that was solidly around the other woman's mind.

Helen linked her fingers together in front of her. "I need you to take me to the London Sanctuary right away."

Jenna's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I will tell you when we get there. But we have to hurry."

Jenna turned to Biggie. "Take over for me." When Biggie nodded, she turned back to Helen. "Ready?" She took Helen by the hand and took them to London.

The video showed Nikola and the London abnormal tech working on a piece of equipment located outside at the outer perimeter. Jenna had to smile when the two of them started to have an argument. But a moment later, she jumped when the tech went down in a spasm as one of those strange darts hit the both of them. Nikola was able to vamp and start towards his attackers before two more darts, then three hit him and he went down. As the attackers came into view of the camera, the last thing they saw was two men grab Nikola while a third shot the camera. They were in the same gear that the men who tried to attack Jenna were wearing.

A creak sounded from the table Jenna was gripping and when she moved her hands, she was surprised to see indents. She felt Helen's comforting hands on her shoulders and tried to relax. "Please tell me you know where they took him." Jenna commented, willing her jaw to unclench.

Declan shifted uneasily, looking between the two women. "He had a locator beacon with him, and we were able to track him as far as a private jet lot." He explained as he keyed in a few commands switching the computer screen to another image. It showed a hanger at their international airport. "We tried to intercept them but Nikola's tracker suddenly went silent and they were able to get airborne." He told them.

"You suspect that they found his tracker?" Helen asked, seeming to be unsurprised that Nikola had such a device on his person; he'd been in trouble enough times lately that it would just make good sense.

"We don't think so." Declan shook his head. "We think the craft had their own version of an EM shield which blocked the transmission from reaching us."

Helen pursed her lips. "Did the signal ever reappear?" Helen asked, adjusting the image to show one of all of Europe, then even more general until a real time world map showed up.

Nodding, Declan took the keyboard from Helen to focus the image to the area within western North America. "It showed up for a short time at these coordinates before disappearing again."

Jenna and Helen exchanged a look. Helen gestured at the screen, "When Henry and I went to 'Area 51' and discovered Tesla working there-."

"Who had unwittingly unleashed a people eating inter dimensional monster." Jenna supplied.

Helen nodded. "Before we left, he gave Henry back his tablet, which we later found to contain information about SCIU's initiatives, facilities and general plans for the abnormal's they capture." She glanced at Declan before pointing at the location Nikola's tracker had been last recorded. "We know that one of their security and technology facilities was supposed to be located about here."

Declan's eyes widened. "Are you sure he'll be there? What if they took him someplace else?"

"It's also where our intel says they moved all of Nikola's research and tech." Helen added.

There was a short length of silence.

"We just need to get there and disable that EM shield and I'll do the rest." Jenna stated her voice barely above a whisper. She looked over at Helen. "You and Henry can disable or destroy their EM generator. Getting back out without it will make it much easier."

Helen put a hand on Jenna's arm. "Are you sure you can get him back on your own?"

Jenna smiled. "There are tricks up my sleeve that I've barely touched upon, Helen. I have a much better chance at getting to him if I was alone."

"Alright." Helen nodded. "Get us back to our Sanctuary and we'll get Henry debriefed and get the layout of the compound." She looked at Declan. "Thank you, if you get any other information, let my staff now, otherwise we'll contact you as soon as we can."

"Declan nodded. "Good luck." And they were gone again.


	22. Chapter 22: Finders Keepers

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Finders Keepers_

The ground floor entryway was simply a shack with a high powered electric fence around it; there were also camera's hidden under the eavesdrops as well as posted at the corners of the fence. They had teleported during the night behind some nearby bushes to scout it out. There was no guardhouse, but there was a large meadow just beyond the building that could be used to land planes and helicopters.

"So... how are we going to get in without being seen?" Henry asked.

Jenna shifted. "I'm pretty certain they've overestimated how far their electromagnetic field will go at the current strength-they don't have your top notch measurement devices, Henry. It doesn't reach the top floor... not by a long shot." She told them, feeling the static hum of the distant field, even at this distance; a talent she and Nikola had in common. "You'd think for a high tech facility they would know better."

"Or else they don't think they need it up that high." Henry commented.

"Either way." Jenna gave Henry a smile, "I can get us into the shack without a problem."

Henry huffed. "What if there are cameras just inside? And in the elevator as well?"

"Hmm." Jenna paused. "Give me a moment." She vanished in a blur of energy and a few moments later, reappeared. "No, but they may have camera's pointed at the elevators at each floor. I think their more worried about things trying to get out than things trying to get in. Let's go." Without any further discussion, she teleported the three of them into the elevator waiting at the top level.

"Are all teleporters this pushy?" Henry teased while he and Helen took off their back packs and took out their climbing equipment.

Jenna stuck out her tongue while getting the top hatch of the elevator open. "Are you sure you can find the generator on your own?" she asked.

Helen grinned at the other woman. "I have many tricks up my sleeve as well. One of them is Henry."

"Right." Jenna chuckled.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked.

Shaking her head, Jenna put an earpiece into her ear. "I won't know until the elevator takes me down into the shield."

"Uh." Henry interjected, "I hate to mention this now, since we're here and all... but what if it's a trap?" He asked, putting his own earpiece in.

"A trap for whom?" Helen asked as she geared up.

"Well, for you, for one." Henry told her. "I'm sure they were surprised to find out that you're still alive and ruining their plans. And speaking of that, I'm sure getting a hold of Jenna is on their agenda with what they tried to pull the other night." He gestured to Jenna.

Who smirked; "As if they could get their hands on me, much less keep me." She said dismissively. She doubted the Cabal had leaked the specs on their bracers made to keep her from using her powers; no that they would want to keep close to them. Unlike the tranks, it seemed. Jenna sighed, seeing his look. "I'll be careful. You just get that generator out of commission and protect Helen and we'll be out of here in no time."

Helen checked her guns before putting the pack back on. "Come on Henry." She said approaching Jenna to get a lift through the top hatch. She helped Jenna lift Henry to the top of the elevator and crouched down to smile at the girl. "We'll message you once the EM shielding has been deactivated."

Jenna nodded. "Looking forward to it." She smiled and with Helen's help, put the grate back over the hatch. As she was about to press a button to go down, the elevator moved on its own, summoned by someone in the compound. "Well... that's kind of lucky." She murmured, turning on the speaker to their radio pieces. "I don't have control of the elevator; improvise if you need to." She warned the other two.

"Copy that." Came Helen's voice.

As the elevator went down, Jenna delved into her mental powers; which had grown and matured somewhat since she was found in the cave. When the elevator travelled into the EM bubble, Jenna could distinguish separate minds and focus on certain thoughts if she wished. She had her mind going from mind to mind, looking for Nikola. It was in one familiar mind that she found him and pinpointed his location. Denise was here; she should have known. Jenna smiled at the memory of her first, and thus far only, contact with the scientist; it was oddly comforting knowing she had made a fool of him. Won't he be pleased to see her?

Just after the halfway point, Jenna could sense her companions on the top of the elevator leap off as it passed the shaft they needed. They made it, though just barely as the elevator continued down. Finally the elevator stopped and she pressed up to the side of the doors and slipped out as a preoccupied scientist entered the elevator. She hugged the corner by the elevator; luckily the camera there was pointing down the hall.

Using the mental connection she already had with the minds scattered throughout the place, she implanted thoughts within those she saw to make it seem like she wasn't there; steadily walking towards her destination practically invisible. Those looking through the cameras wouldn't even see her until they reviewed the tapes.

Jenna chuckled as she stealthed along; this would be an added bonus: making these people seem incompetent. Ever since Adison had been replaced after the escape of the Hollow Earth abnormal's at "Home Land", the institution had stepped up its insidiousness regarding abnormal's-making any Sanctuary supporters the tops of their lists. So what was a little bit more bad publicity? Especially when they don't back off even with several government promptings. Cabal influence no doubt.

The door to the room both Denise and Nikola were in wasn't even locked. Once she entered the room, she let up her mental influences. The few guards in the room switched their focus to her, giving a few surprised gasps and curses. Nikola was being restrained on a metal libratory chair; next to him was a smaller metal table with a bunch of mean looking implements on it, including an empty needle and syringe. To one side of the room was a state of the art computer set up and against the opposite wall was a long table with a bunch of gadgets and tech in different states of development. Across from the door, beyond Nikola, was a white board with a bunch of equations being done by Denise.

Denise turned around at the sound of the armed men shifting their guns. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Well hello! Jenna is it?" he asked, quickly glancing at Nikola before returning his gaze to her.

Jenna smirked. Obviously he didn't recall her knack for reading people. While he tried to keep his mind like a blur of thought, it still wasn't fast enough to keep things from her.

Nikola rolled his eyes at Denise but gave Jenna a brilliant smile. "I know you are here to get me, but if you don't mind killing this impetuous little rodent, I would be really grateful."

With a smile at Nikola, Jenna took a few steps forwards, ignoring the guns that moved with her. "And how are we enjoying our visit?" she asked sweetly.

"It's been very informative, thank you." Nikola replied, suddenly enjoying himself. Even tied up he had the sass to wink at her.

When Denise coughed, Jenna looked up at him; taking a few more steps and getting to the table with the instruments. "Hello Denise." She greeted without feeling. She picked up a short bladed instrument and examined it. "You know Denise, I _really_ don't like it when people shot at me with devices specifically designed to incapacitate powerful abnormal's. Oh, and by the way, way to go Nikola." She added, giving the vampire a sarcastic thumbs up.

Nikola grimaced. "It was barely in schematic form; an idea really, and incomplete at that when I left SKIU... and had my work confiscated." He objected; he glared at Denise at the mention of it being used on her as well.

Jenna giggled. "Of course." She placated, placing a hand on one of his restrained arms. She could hear more shifting of the guns and rolled her eyes. She gave them a quelling look as she slowly walked around the table, towards Denise. "But more than that, I _really, really, _REALLY, hate it when people take what's mine." She told the scientist.

Denise smirked. "Really?"

"And when did I become yours?" Nikola teased, straining against his bindings.

"Oh, honey. You and Helen have been mine since the day we met." Jenna answered with a wink. In a flash she had Dr. Denise Hoffman pinned against the white board; at the same time vanishing all the ammunition in the room—all they heard was a bunch of clicking, but no shots. Jenna smiled wickedly up at Denise. She picked through his mind and got most of what she needed from him—it only taking a few seconds. "You have no idea who and what I am, little Denise. This will be SKIU's one and only warning. If I have to come here again, or go to any other SKIU building, I _will_ be making a very... big... mess." The knife was at the man's throat and she pressed it minutely in emphasis to her words.

"Of... of course!" Denise struggled against her grip.

Jenna didn't trust him, but she let him go and watched him crumple to the floor. She quickly released Nikola from his restraints and looked at the guards. "You can go." She told them and smiled with satisfaction when they quickly filed out; one who Jenna recognized nodded at her before leaving.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Nikola asked, "They could come back with reinforcements."

"We won't be here when they do." Jenna replied, going up to the computer station and entering a few commands on the computer. She didn't get far before Nikola grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around. He held her against his chest and kissed her passionately. Jenna held on to him for dear life and kissed him back. When he finally released her, she had to catch her breath and her balance.

"Hi." Nikola said with a satisfied smile.

Leaning against him, Jenna beamed up at him. "Hi." She gave him another kiss and turned back to the computer. "I thought we'd get back your stuff while we're here." She keyed a few fast commands and got out her tablet; connected it to the computer and downloaded all of Nikola's research and plans. She felt Nikola's arms go around her waist. With a smile, Jenna multitasked by coding in a very small and covert spyware so she could keep track of SCIU in real time. Once all of Nikola's electronic property was all downloaded, she deleted it all from SCIU's computers, everywhere.

Nikola, who was looking over her shoulder, shook his head. "I love how thorough you are." He commented.

While she had the computer search the basement warehouses, Jenna turned her head to peck him on the cheek.

"I'm wondering, do all the Sanctuary staff belong to you?" Nikola asked.

Jenna giggled. "What do you think?" she replied. "Aha! There it all is! They conveniently put it all in one place." She showed the camera image to Nikola. She got a squeeze for the effort.

"Jenna?" Came Henry's voice in her ear.

"Yeah?" Jenna answered, raising a finger and stepping away from Nikola. Her gaze idly watched Denise while he huddled off to the side.

"It's done. You can now teleport us all back."

"Great. Is Helen beside you?" Jenna asked.

There was a pause. "Yeah. Why?"

Jenna concentrated on Henry and Helen's minds and used the connection to transport them from the facility back to the Sanctuary. With an impish grin at Nikola, she went to the table with the nick knacks and transferred them to her dimensional cupboard. She held out her hand to Nikola. "Let's go get the rest of your things." When he took her hand, Jenna teleported them to the warehouse.


	23. Chapter 23: Blood Lust

_Chapter Twenty Three: Blood Lust_

"Do you really need to take so much blood?" Nikola complained.

Helen smiled. "Nikola, they had you unconscious for hours before Dr. Hoffman started interrogating you. I want to make sure your blood work comes back clean. We don't want any unwanted surprises."

"Aww. Do you need a sucker?" Jenna teased.

Nikola smouldered at her. "Are you volunteering?" he asked; pleased when he heard her intake of breath and her heart rate accelerate.

Rolling her eyes, Helen took off her gloves and disposed of them. "Turn about _is_ fair play, Jenna." She commented with amusement.

Jenna cleared her throat but couldn't get rid of the blush on her cheeks. Her relationship with Nikola was complicated and undefined; though she did know the others knew something was going on between them-with varying opinions. But they hadn't made any attempts to make anything official. "Is he free to go?" she asked Helen, while suppressing many inappropriate comments that came to mind.

Helen chuckled. "Yes. It's going to take some time to get the results from the blood work back. I'll let you know if I find anything." She told Nikola.

Nikola hopped off the examination table and straightened his suit. "Well." He began, raising both eyebrows. "What should we do?" he asked Jenna, unable to keep the suggestive note out of his voice.

Jenna put a hand on his chest. "Whoa, down boy. Don't get any ideas." She said, amused at his playfulness. "Perhaps we should get your stuff all organized in your lab." She suggested.

"Alright." He replied. "I'll meet you there. I have to go speak with Henry about the incompetent stooge at the London Sanctuary." He gave both Helen and Jenna a kiss on the cheek, lingering on Jenna's before leaving.

Helen and Jenna exchanged a look. "He really missed you." Helen observed, putting things away. "You want me to send him away more often?"

Jenna laughed. "No, that's quite alright." She said, helping Helen, as she now had plenty of time. Perhaps now would be a good time to broach something she'd been putting off. "Are... are you okay with Nikola and me...?"

Looking over at the younger woman with a smile, Helen paused. "Yes. You have no need to worry." She reassured, going up to her.

"It's just I know you and Nikola have a vary... intertwined history. You are his best friend and he loves you very much." Jenna continued.

Helen took both of Jenna's hands. "Well, if I asked you to step aside so I could have him... what would you do?"

The question surprised her, though it shouldn't have. "Uh... I guess that would depend. In this hypothetical situation, would you be willing to share?" she asked honestly.

"No." Helen answered after smiling broadly.

"Then I would say: go to hell." Jenna replied; the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. A hand flew to her mouth as Jenna giggled. "Sorry."

Helen smiled reassuringly and hugged the angeelanoid. "I bet he would answer the question the same way. ...Would you really be willing to share?" she asked with disbelief.

Jenna shrugged. "Wouldn't you?"

At that, Helen patted Jenna on the arm and went back to cleaning up her lab.

When Nikola entered his lab, he found Jenna sitting on the work bench looking over the space yet unfilled. He was not yet over the joke of a "discussion" he'd had with Henry about his London counterpart. It seemed to him like Henry was adamantly campaigning that uneducated layabout and not hearing Nikola's urgent evaluation of the man. He was the bloody reason Nikola got caught by surprise: the idiot wouldn't stop talking!

He took a breath to calm himself as he approached the one that seemed able to make everything else disappear. A part of him was annoyed that she hadn't even looked over yet. What the hell was wrong with him? As he walked around the table to her side, he couldn't help giving her his usual once over. When she finally looked over at him, her dazzling smile sent his blood pumping.

Jenna looked him over. He was her Nikola, but there seemed to be something... not quite right about him. He seemed tense; though she guessed she could attribute that to having just been kidnapped and interrogated. She opened her arms and he went into them readily enough. With her sitting on the table, they were at even eye level. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, still getting that uneasy feeling.

"As I've told all of you, I'm fine." Nikola said, forcing himself to not sound snappish. What happened to his good mood?

"Okay." Jenna replied and kissed him. She shifted so he was nestled between her legs and her elbows rested on his shoulders while her hands roamed through his hair. She leaned in and touched her forehead to his when the kiss was broken.

Nikola sighed and tried to relax in her sweet embrace. "I can't seem to concentrate." He admitted softly. "Trifle nuisances seem to keep coming up in my head. Past aggravations are eating at me." He moved his head to her shoulder. She always smelled so good, maybe that'll bring back a better mood.

His breath on her neck made her shiver and an instinctual fear crept in—but as it was preposterous, so Jenna suppressed it. "Tell me about them." She suggested.

The arms around her tightened. "Why? Are you trying to be a big time abnormal psychologist like the ever expendable Zimmerman?" he asked; his voice going hard. He moved away to look at her but didn't let her go. "To get into my mind the old fashioned way because you can't get in here?" He tapped his head, and overriding her objections, continued, "I bet it really bothers you, doesn't it?" Nikola pushed away from her, causing her to stumble backwards on the table.

She had a shocked and slightly hurt look on her face. "Nikola?" she asked softly, slowly edging off the table.

"Or maybe it's the reason why you are always around me." He accused, his hands gesturing with agitation. "I must be a fascinating project to decipher. Well... You'd think I'd be used to such treatment. After what I did for Edison, and he stiffed me. The tight purse-stringed lazy beaurocrat with such a long rod up his ass he could mount a flag on to top of it. Wouldn't know a spark plug from a ratchet bolt. Used me for my genius than tossed me aside like I was nothing but the unpaid help." Nikola cursed and begun to pace; his accentuations of his speech becoming more rapid and pronounced. "Then there's the more recent contribution of the witless wonder back in London who I practically had to teach how to install a light bulb; bastard." He went on with the trials and tribulations he had to go through, at London and around the world through his life, ever getting more and more agitated and then angry.

Bright green eyes wide and very worried, Jenna slowly and steadily walked up to him with one arm raised to touch him. "Nikola, let's get you back to the infirmary and have Dr. Magnus check you out again." She said softly. He was winding himself up too much; his unprecedented anger was opening old wounds which could go nowhere good. He already had himself at a raving lather. As she got closer, his ranting seemed to abate, but he was still vibrating and breathing heavily.

Then he spun towards her and Jenna gasped. His eyes were full black and slanted and his skin had become a marble white. Nikola hissed and grabbed her, tossing her hard against a far concrete wall. He sped to her and pinned her to the concrete. His black eyes were frenzied and his actions that of instinct.

"Nikola, no!" Jenna yelled as he went for her neck.

Then there were two sounds of stunners going off. When they hit Nikola, he turned to face Helen and Henry with a hiss. Before he could move again, the other two shot a volley of stun blasts at him which finally put him out. Jenna caught him as he went down and set him gently on the floor. "I'm guessing his blood work wasn't clean?"

Helen shook her head and took out her phone. "SCIU was able to inject him with something I've never encountered before. I'm guessing his physiology kept it from working instantaneously—which I figure may have been the point." She said as she dialed and put the phone to her ear. "I need you to prep one of the rooms to hold a vampire... Yes, I'm well away that there is only one vampire in residence at the moment... ...Yes. ...No but we may need to sedate him. Yes, thank you." Helen put her phone away with a barely audible, "Bloody hell."

"It's some sort of virus, similar to the Lazarus virus." Helen said as she looked into the microscope. "It has been injecting hormones and enzymes that are affecting a multitude of systems; the limbic and endocrine system especially." She pulled away from the scope. "It's like it's activated a more primal, aggressive and instinct based part of his vampire genetics. But it doesn't seem like the Source blood in his system is being of any help."

Across the room, Jenna was looking into the observation room that held Nikola. Using the titanium mesh, he was strapped down onto a gurney. They were trying to keep him sedated, but the virus and his own metabolism seemed able to neutralize the sedatives too quickly. Helen and Biggie were in the process of trying to concoct a cocktail that would keep him unconscious for longer periods of time. Unfortunately he seemed unable to revert his features back to human.

Jenna was only half listening to Helen, more concerned with controlling a sudden onslaught of possessive anger. How dare they do this to him! Were they hoping that he'd go on a rampage through the Sanctuary, doing the work of eliminating the Network Head for them?

This stunk of Cabal influence through and through.

With caused her to get angrier. She needed to gain back her control; but she couldn't do it here. Jenna turned on the spot and left the room; going to the "new" SHOE suite where John was being held. It might not be the greatest of ideas, but Jenna needed to take her mind off of what SCIU had done to Nikola before she did something drastic. Though she was unsure if this would even help.

She pressed in the code to open the metal sliding door on the panel and went in, pressing the quick lock code behind her. "Would you mind some company?" she asked, her voice hard.

John stood from his desk; a gently read first edition of one of Shakespeare's plays on the table. His movements were slow and calculating even with the beast buried deep inside. He clasped his hand in front of him as he took note of her unease. "Of course. I do enjoy our little chats." He smirked gently. "It's more than anyone else has given me of late; which I guess is understandable." He gestured to the chair she often took when she visited. "Please, tell me what has happened. I so rarely get news."

Jenna smiled and sat down, watching John retake his seat. While he didn't intimidate her, she still wished he weren't so damn tall. "Are you aware that Nikola went to London to introduce our teleporter's to their new facility?" she asked.

John nodded and smiled. "I've assumed it's why you've visited me so much as of late. Though why you find him interesting at all is beyond me; at least his doting on Helen has abated since you." He commented ruefully.

"Right." Jenna rolled her eyes; she didn't want to get into _that_ discussion again. "Well the other night he was accosted while helping repair a sensor at the outer perimeter." She glared at him when John chuckled. "SCIU has a new toy, stolen from Nikola's unfinished idea's he had filed away that the organization confiscated."

"Ahh. And you, being the possessive little sprite I've sensed you to be, you went in there to get him back?"

Jenna nodded. "We did. But they did something to him... it has caused him to become... for lack of a better word, feral." She put her fingers along her temples as she leaned forward on her elbows. "And I... I really want to go back and get some answers, but I told them the next time I had to visit them, things would get messy."

John laughed. "And would it?"

Jenna took a deep breath; even as she was massaging her temples, her hands were trembling. "Most definitely." She answered, her usually soft voice going even harder. She sighed and stood back up to pace the concrete cell. "Between the Cabal coming after me and putting their own influences on SCIU to apprehend those known to be on the Sanctuary's side, I've gotten to the point that I really want to destroy something of theirs." She went up to one of the walls and pressed her hands against the cold surface, turning her back on John. "But I don't think that will prove or solve anything." She said, softer. Jenna pushed herself off the wall roughly and slumped back down onto her chair; her hands were back up at her temples, rubbing furiously.

John got up and knelt in front of her, taking her arms and pulling them away, grasping her hands. He was surprised at how they felt both cold and hot all at once. "You say your people are beings of both... for a want of better words, light and dark?"

She nodded but remained silent.

"Than keep it. You've already showed them that you mean business. Now work through this new problem without resorting to anger. Direct your frustration to figuring out how to fix it." He told her; his soft British accent kept her attention while it steadily became firmer with each word. Then he smiled. "And if you can't get rid of your anger, I'm available for some stress relieving sparring."

Jenna suddenly chuckled. "I'm so glad you said sparring." She admitted, shaking her head.

John laughed as well. "You're too much like a daughter to me. You do remind me too much of..." his face fell as his brain caught up with what he was about to say.

"Ashley." Jenna finished for him and blinked; John's pain was still strong after so many hears after the loss. She wished she could have been around to save Helen's daughter. John released her hands and stood up, going towards his desk. "Thank you, John." Jenna stood up and went up to him. When he turned towards her, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

He was surprised at first; it had been so long since he'd gotten a true hug from someone. Hesitantly, he put his arms around her and squeezed gently. "Anytime."

Stepping back, Jenna gave him a smile and a nod. "I'll be back when I need a sparring buddy." She told him and left the cell. The double EM shield around the cell continued to be a bit of an annoyance as she couldn't surf out of this EM bubble and into the larger, all encompassing one. She walked back to the observation/medical cell they'd put Nikola in.

It had been just a few hours since they'd stunned him in his own lab, yet Nikola was awake and somewhat calm. He was snapping at Helen as she changed his IV and dosed it with his medicine.

Perhaps he was clam enough that her empathic influence (if you could call it that) would work; so Jenna went in to see if Helen needed her help.

Nikola wasn't facing the door, but the moment the door swung Jenna's scent towards him, his head whipped around and he started to struggle fiercely to try to get at her.

"Bloody hell!" Helen cussed and tried to better restrain him.

Jenna went up to him and pressed his arms firmly in the bed; all the while trying to avoid those sharp fangs of his. "I'm sorry! I didn't think he would react this way." She apologized while Helen tried to find the syringe of sedative. With a forceful push on his chest, Jenna pinned Nikola down on the table while looking him straight in his black eyes. "Enough, Nikola!" Her pulse was racing, which probably didn't help either. Her heart broke slightly when he let out a soft, pitiful whine, being unable to get to her. Which made her brain start thinking. Why such a violent reaction to her? Nikola was all blood lust and instinct right now, what did the blood differences between Helen and her have to do with that lust? She looked up at Helen as the other woman approached with the sedative. They shared a look as Helen injected it into the IV.

Once Nikola was out, Helen motioned for them to leave. Once they were both outside, Helen turned to her. "What do you make of that?"

Jenna paused. "I think we need to take another sample of his blood. We'll need fresh samples.'

Helen nodded. "And of yours."

"To see if the affect of my blood has on the virus attacking his cells." Jenna finished. Lately they'd gotten into the habit of finishing each other's sentences. "We know my antibodies and white blood cells are much more aggressive than that of a humans, or even a vampires. They may be able to overpower the virus."

"Exactly." Helen grinned and they made their way to the medical facility close to the observation suite. "We'll start with small ratio's between Nikola's and your blood plasma."

Jenna looked at her with an odd expression. "You're hoping to use the least amount of my blood as possible?" Her tone suggested she didn't think that would be the case. "A vampires internal systems, especially immune and digestive systems, do work differently than most. Smaller ratio's may not be enough."

Helen crossed to the cabinets when they got to the facility. "Well, it's a start."

With a shrug, Jenna helped get everything set up.

"I don't understand; how can the cure for Nikola's condition be in her blood?" Henry asked when he came down to check on them. They'd been down here for hours.

Jenna shook her head as she, yet again, donated blood for Helen to experiment with. "It's not _in_ my blood, it _is_ my blood... well, perhaps not all of it. It came to me while I went in to see if Helen needed help in his cell. Nikola was awake, but his reaction to my presence was unprecedented."

Helen pressed a cotton ball on the needle insertion point before removing it. "His body is craving blood, more importantly, her blood." She added.

Henry still looked confused. "And?"

"The body is smart, Henry. There is a reason why he craves it." Helen told him. She took the new sample to the slide she had under the microscope and added the blood to the petredish. "Damn it." She cussed.

"What is it?" Henry asked, walking up.

Helen sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I was hoping to be able to just give Nikola an injection that would take care of this virus, but so far, all the tests show that a simple injection won't work." She said, frustrated.

"So Jenna's blood doesn't work." Henry assumed.

"No." Jenna herself interjected. "An injection just won't be enough. And a transfusion won't do anything as the virus affects cells." She didn't seem surprised, merely seemed to be waiting.

With an exasperated sigh, Helen tried to give Jenna a quelling look. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not completely convinced it's the right course of action." She said.

"We both know that it's the only way to get a quick and thorough dispersion into his whole system. It's how vampiric digestive systems work. It's how and why they drink blood as both food and beverage. Their stomach is pretty much part stomach, part colon and part heart." She smirked at her analogy. "You saw the samples; we need a high saturation percentage so that both his and my antibodies and white blood cells have a chance to fully eradicate it." Jenna explained.

Henry looked from Jenna to Helen, his mind only partly jumbled from what they were saying to each other.

"He could drain you entirely." Helen said.

Jenna shrugged. "If he needs that much, than fine. But I don't' think he'll take that much."

Helen gave her an incredulous looks. "Remember the last time he fed off you?"

"Yes." Jenna replied with a smile at the memory. "But there were other circumstances. My blood will replenish itself much easier this time round." She paused. "But you could always have a bag of O neg ready if that makes you feel better." She suggested.

With a groan, Henry leaned against an examination table.

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Get a grip, Henry; it's not like I'm going to do it with you in the room."

"Jenna, I still don't think we—." Helen began.

"Do you trust me?" Jenna interrupted- something she rarely did, especially to Helen.

With a start, Helen looked straight at the other woman. "Yes."

A few quick steps and Jenna was in front of Helen. She took her hands and smiled reassuringly. "Good. It will be fine."

There was a long stretch of silence before Helen smiled back. "Alright."

"What?" Henry protested.

Smiling reassuringly at her BBH, Jenna gave Helen a peck on the cheek before breezing past the two of them and headed for the vampires cell. She got there well before the other two and entered the access code. Once inside, she locked the door and initiated the lowering of the blast doors, which dropped over the viewing windows. With Nikola's snarling in the background, Jenna looked over at each camera and turned them off with her mind. She preferred to do this privately. When she turned to Nikola, he was straining hard against his bindings. "Hold on Nikola, don't strain yourself." She commented ruefully.

She pulled up a chair next to him and retrieved a small blade from her "cupboard". She smiled as Nikola's frenzied eyes widened and became even blacker at the site of the knife. "The things I do for you." She remarked, sitting close and extending her outer arm. She nicked her vein near the wrist and the cut swelled with blood. She put the knife away and placed her other hand on his torso. Leaning forward, she put it to his mouth.

What she didn't count on was that Nikola would snap the bindings and grab hold on her arm and bite down hard once he had an unbreakable hold. She gasped and winced at the sudden piercing pain. It abated with his first pull, but didn't disappear. Jenna closed her eyes as he took his fill; in the meantime, she meant to give his body the best advantage as she could with concentrated "energy therapy".

The procedure was about as indefinable as when she went into John's mind to trap the elemental. But instead of energy synapses taking the form of thoughts and images; she "saw" the cells of the body and the immune system at work to fight off this insidious invader. She poured her own energy into the fight, giving the WBC's and other antibodies of both their bodies the energy; in this case ATP, they needed to do what they needed to do. With each pull Nikola made, her army grew larger, spreading out across his body.

After a few moments, his feeding slowed and Jenna tiredly pulled herself from his body. When he finally let her go with a sigh, all she could do was slump against his torso, drained in energy and in blood. Jenna eventually opened her eyes and watched Nikola catch his own breath. Slowly and painstakingly, his skin went back to normal and the nails that were partially piercing into her arm disappeared. Nikola slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Jenna. His eyes were once again those brilliant steel blues.

Jenna smiled up at him. "Nikola." She greeted.

The hand at her elbow trailed up to her shoulder. "Jenna." He replied softly, with a relieved smile. His hand trailed up her neck and gently took hold of a stand of hair. "I really hope we won't be spending the rest of our eternity together saving each other." He smirked.

Jenna shifted so she could put her hands at the sides of his face. "Oh Nikola." She whispered and closed the small gap between them and kissed him passionately.


	24. Chapter 24: Grounded and Restless

_Chapter Twenty four: Grounded and Restless_

Wincing as the larger needle went into her skin and into a blood vessel, Jenna leaned on Nikola's arm. The moment she had turned on the camera's and let up the blast shields, Helen had come storming in with an IV and a bag of the suggested O negative and immediately checked out Nikola's vital signs before moving on to Jenna. Helen was shaking her head. "That was a very stupid thing to do. Using your energy to help the antibodies _while_ being fed upon?" She scoffed as she finished with inserting the IV needle, if a bit roughly. "Honestly, Jennifer, what were you thinking?"

Caught off guard by the use of her given name, Jenna straightened. "I was thinking of helping someone I care about. When I decide to act, I don't often hold back." She replied, watching as Helen hooked up the blood to the IV. Holding up her head was taking too much effort, so she lay it back down on Nikola, who was still lying on the medical bed. Jenna, herself, was still in the seat she'd taken when she first entered and she was damned if she was going to move from this spot.

"How much did he take?" Helen asked, her tone sharp yet professional.

Jenna shrugged, though she knew for a certainty that he _had_ nearly drained her.

Turning quickly to Nikola, she gave him a look. "How much?"

Nikola paused, unsure if he had the strength to oppose this strong willed woman. The sedatives they'd pumped him full of were now strong enough to make him tired, coupled with the fact that it now felt like his body was going through overdrive to eradicate the remainder of the virus as well as other opportunistic pathogens. With the hand that was placed at Jenna's shoulder, he gave her a gentle squeeze. "Too much." He finally uttered.

Helen cursed and rubbed her forehead.

Henry, who had been staying back near the door, looked worried and a bit angry. "I hope you needed every last drop, dude, or we may have to find out who would win in a fight; a vampire or a werewolf." He muttered.

The vampire shot a glare at the HAP. "Obviously I did or else I would have stopped myself sooner." He snapped back. "And I'd like to see you try to pull yourself away from something so delicious you're eternally trapped between gorging yourself and saving every last morsel for just the right occasion." He shifted on the bed while he vented is aggravation. Henry was not the only one with an emotional investment in the woman, something wolf boy obviously forgot.

Jenna closed her eyes; watching the blood move through the tubes and into her body was making her empty stomach a little queasy. And the tension in the room was not helping. "Please stop talking about me like I'm food. Sometimes it's cute, but right now it's kind of annoying." She murmured.

Unseen, a corner of Helen's lips twitched up but she quickly dispelled her amusement. "Just promise me that the next time you decided to do something so foolish, you'll let me know so I am more prepared?" She asked, still using her stern voice.

Chuckling, the younger woman opened her eyes. "You seem certain there will be a next time." She commented.

Helen raised an eyebrow. "This is _you_ we're talking about."

"Good point." Jenna shifted into a much more comfortable position. "I promise." She muttered.

Henry crossed his arms over his chest. "And remember, there are witnesses to that promise." He said, trying to be as stern at Magnus.

It was so cute that Jenna sat up again and beckoned him over. When he came up to her reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "I'm sorry." In the back of her mind, she thought about the saying; it's easier to ask for forgiveness then ask permission. But she kept that thought to herself.

Squeezing her, Henry hugged her back.

"So I'm the one who got infected with a virus that nearly had me rampaging through the Sanctuary, yet she's the one who gets the affection?" Nikola scoffed, though there was a teasing undertone to his complaint.

Henry released his adopted sister and with chagrin held out his hand to the vampire. "Glad you didn't and glad your back to your old ungrateful self."

Nikola narrowed his eyes at the HAP but shook the hand anyway. Their friendship was based on such repartee so it didn't upset Nikola overly much when Henry made such comments; his own were made with semi-affection, even if Henry didn't know it.

Then Henry looked back down at Jenna. "Oh, I almost forgot, I came down for another reason. The program you'd finished the night we all went out, well it was running when I went to the lab this morning and seems to have found whatever it was you were looking for." He told her, and then held up a finger. "Wait here, I'll get the tablet."

Both Nikola and Helen gave Jenna confused glances, but Jenna looked excited. "What's all that about?" Helen asked.

Jenna smiled. "I prefer not to say right away, I want to see the results first." Was all she would say. When Henry came rushing back with the tablet he'd come down with, Jenna took it and examined the findings for herself. "Excellent, thank you Henry." She smiled up at her brother.

Who smiled back. "I figured it may be important."

"What is it?" Helen asked again, her curiosity making her a bit impatient.

Flipping the tablet over for Helen to see, Jenna showed her a picture of an intricately carved wooden chest. "This is the best kept secret of some Russian royalty. Every year, they have a winter party and have their guests try to open this very old and very valuable puzzle chest." She said.

But Helen didn't get the punch line. "My House Head in Moscow was saying something about this; he wanted me to take his place at this party as he is far too busy overseeing the construction of the underground Moscow facility. As well as getting too old for such grand parties over a trinket box."

Jenna shook her head. "It's not just a trinket box, Helen. Look closely, what do you see?" she asked, handing the tablet over to her.

Helen looked over at the picture and then saw it. "That looks like the symbol from the holographic map." She discovered with surprise.

"Exactly." Jenna beamed. "I found you another Hollow Earth map gem." She announced. "But first you have to give Nikola and me permission to go to St. Petersburg to this party."

Giving the tablet back to Jenna, Helen gave the woman a small mischievous smile. "It's not until December; that's three months away."

"More than enough time for Nikola to add Russian to his list of languages." Jenna beamed over at Nikola, whose smile went slightly baffled at the thought of learning Russian.

Helen sighed. "Fine. But until then, Jenna, paperwork has just been added to your list of daily duties. I'm sure Will would appreciate the help." She said, and smiled widely at the look of dismay crossed Jenna's face.

.

The water cascading in large sheets down the falls sent up steady wispy spray of mist that reached even the bridge crossing high above it. There was a slight shimmer of a rainbow as the light from the light ball above hit the mist. The bridge looked over the cave meadow with the two main buildings. It was a tremendous place even without the inner rock facilities.

The bridge was a good place to watch the travel pods make their circular rounds and a good place to think.

Jenna was sitting on the ledge of the bridge wall with her legs dangling down. Beside her, not liking to be idle for very long, Nikola was checking the latest diagnostic of the teleporter system. Most of the residents didn't use them, though some of the ones from Praxis gave it a chance; finding them to be convenient modes of transportation, especially when having to cross from one section to one on the other side of the compound. Though some were loath to try it, not wanting to risk losing body parts during the transfer. It was something Jenna found entertaining, but respected as this was still new technology. "Everything working properly?" she asked with a hint of amusement.

Nikola cast her a look. "Of course. Did you have any doubts?"

"None." She replied immediately.

His gaze was drawn downward. "I see you like my gift."

Looking down at the pendant, Jenna found that she was fiddling with the smooth metal and gem. The gem itself was glowing contently, but looked like there was a second color, a redish purple, swirling within it. "It's never done that before." She commented, picking it up to look at it closer.

Smiling, Nikola pulled out what appeared to be a pocket watch and opened it to show her that the backing of the clock was made from a slice of the same gemstone in her pendant. It too was glowing, putting the hands and numbers into stark contrast and faint swirls of red-purple flicked in its depths.

"I've never seen a gem do that before." Jenna said.

"Well, we know that the Praxian's love tinkering with gemstones and crystals." He took the pendant in his own hands and lifted the watch up to it and they watched as the stones' went from turquoise blue to dark red and then to a deep purple. "Kate is the one who discovered them but not any mention of what it is."

Jenna smiled at the transformation. "Is that the special property?"

Nikola the bauble delicately back where it hung on the chain. "Sort of." He replied. "The closer these two pieces get to one another, the more purple they get."

"Ah. So now I know when you're close by."

Leaning his hips on the concrete wall she sat on, Nikola nodded. "I've also installed a locator beacon that only broadcasts on the Sanctuary frequencies."

"It's what we used to find you." Jenna commented, happy to put the two together.

Nikola smiled. "So." He prodded her bauble gently with a finger. "Have you found a good name for this crystal?" He supplied.

Jenna leaned on his arm, looping her own around his elbow. "I was thinking of calling it Teslite." She told him.

He paused. "Wow. Not Jennite or Landerine?" he asked, half joking. The fact she wanted to name it after him surprised him; though he wasn't sure why it did. She was always sweet to him when she wasn't being snarky.

Giggling, Jenna shook her head. "You are not allowed to name things, remember?"

"I don't know why, my names are to the point and reveal what it does." Tesla huffed half heartedly, looking over the screen of the tablet again.

A sympathetic pat on the arm brought his gaze back to her. "It's okay. Henry isn't that great at naming things either... But I do agree. Both you give names to inventions that is concise and descriptive."

"When I rule the world, I think I'll rename all the stuff that gets nonsensical names." Nikola declared stubbornly.

Jenna laughed. "So you're still planning on taking over the world, Brain?"

"What?"

She waved a hand. "Cartoon reference... never mind. Answer the question." She urged; said reference she used just kind of slipped out of her mouth, though it was pretty funny. To her and those that knew about that particular cartoon anyway.

Nikola leaned on his hand indolently. "Of course."

Smirking, Jenna shook her head. "I don't know why you would want to, really. The world is a big place and diverse where western society hasn't tainted it." She commented. "That and half the world are too opinionated and the other half is a bunch of brainless followers."

"All true, but think of the strides that we could take to make it so much more." Nikola said with quiet passion.

"Change like the ones you are planning either has to take decades... centuries... or must happen through a drastic event. Like a global government break down." Jenna told him. "It's the nature of the human race. Unless forced to, they can't deal with stuff that makes them seem insignificant or not in control; they would call these things threats. It is why the governments wanted to wrest the control of abnormals to agencies under their payroll. The knowledge that their world is not what it appears freaks them out; makes them feel small." She continued. "Take the church for instance... it's been responsible for the extinction of several species as well as races of _human_ beings. They can't even stand differences in their own species let alone abnormal ones." Jenna shook her head. "And you want to rule them? Sure, Afina may be right... they lack the strength and will to lead themselves without warring with each other in some way or another. But they're as power hungry as those pure breed vampires. And twice more destructive when it comes to securing their rule."

Nikola raised his brows. "Did you hate governments this much when you were... normal?" he wanted to know.

Jenna sighed. "Yup. But then it was more towards the inequality of life within society and the lack of control human's seem to have when trying to enforce their beliefs on those they view as un-evolved." Jenna chuckled.

"Haven't you ever thought of taking control? Now that you have the power too?"

She shrugged. "Once or twice. But then I wouldn't be free." Jenna stated. She saw his look. "What? You think being a ruler means you can do whatever you want?"

"No, of course not. I've seen what both Will and Helen do to run a single sanctuary, much less a country or planet." Nikola's steel blue eyes hardened, but only for a moment.

"Sorry." Jenna took a deep breath. "Freedom... true freedom is so hard to come by as it is... I want to relish mine. Right now, I can do anything, be anywhere. It's thrilling and wonderful and all that I could ever want. I couldn't really travel when I was just a silly human; either didn't have the money or the world around me just seemed too dangerous. And I never got the need to have borders or countries... You and I have that in common maybe. It just feels like everything that we could do as humans had a bunch of red tape and loads of paperwork one had to fill out just so just to go see something you haven't seen before. Maybe the world won't always be like this. Someday it may be ready to have a vampire or an angeelanoid telling them what to do with this planet. But until then..." she trailed off. "The world isn't ready yet, Nikola."

"Which is why I haven't been trying that hard." Nikola commented. He wound an arm around her waist and hoisted her off the wall. Despite her squeal and protests, he held on until they were close to the other side. He gave her an unapologetic grin and she gave him a half hearted smack on the arm. Then they simply went about seeing to their daily duties.

.

Three months could not go any slower. Although, helping Will and Helen with the paperwork gave Jenna a better idea of what actually went on in the day to day life of a House Head, not to mention a House Second. She often cheated so she could get the work done faster, but it was still orderly and how Will and Biggie wanted it done. Biggie had commented several times that she seemed to be much more reliable with the acquisition forms than Will, so had been automatically been giving over that paperwork to her.

And in those three months, she had finally convinced Helen to give John some freedom; he could now go where he'd like as long as he kept his tracker and a cell phone with him at all times. Any violation of this and Jenna would find him and put him back into the cell. But she was convinced that it won't happen. Ripper was safely tucked away and John was trying so hard, even now, to be on his best behavior.

He was even helping Nikola learn Russian-though the Serbian was quick to learn, he needed someone other than Jenna to practice on. Apparently she was being too nice.

In the meantime, the diplomatic negotiations with the mere folk down in the caves was going well and were allowed into the Sanctuary waters with the understanding that they were not to hunt in them.

Jenna also received a few letters from Damen about his travels. Seems that he was quick to adjust to the modern day world and was learning about the cultures that had developed across the globe. He was by no means a tourist. He was an explorer for the time being; biding his time; relearning the world and its workings.

Nikola still didn't like him, even while he was absent.

Tesla also kept himself busy, finishing the work he set out to do at the London Sanctuary before coming back to the main Sanctuary. While the underground Sanctuary was vast and held all kinds of amenities, Helen still supported a global network so that abnormal's could find shelter no matter where in the world they were.

And both SCIU and the Cabal had been quiet since their kidnapping attempts. Though that may have had something to do with the Sanctuaries capture and containment of Dana Whitcomb. Helen insisted on taking care of the madwoman; Jenna still had the urge to kill her whenever she saw the Cabal Administrator.

.

Helen frowned at the message on the private posting board for her and the Sanctuary Heads. Apparently Dr. Ruslan Lavrov has been having health issues the last year, and recently it has come to such a degree that he has given the House Heads one month to find a replacement for him. Dr. Lavrov has also stipulated that he would be willing to act as an advisor over the remaining winter holidays after Christmas, unless his condition worsens.

With a soft cuss, Helen leaned back against her chair. She hated when a House Head position opened up. It was when the jackals came out and snapped at each other. Politics. She hated politicking.

And with Russia almost a half a world away, Helen would prefer to have someone she could trust who wasn't interested in power and this politicking nonsense. Who would take care of their charges and not just study them.

Dr. Lavrov was a friend of hers, though they'd grown apart in recent years and she knew he had been dedicated and caring.

But now... let the campaigning begin...


	25. Chapter 25: Party Favors

_Chapter Twenty Five: Party Favors_

Dr. Ruslan Lavrov met them in the finished building within the cave system they were building within. The elderly doctor smiled warmly, having met Jenna during Kate's engagement dinner. He had been the least vocal about seeing a demonstration. "Greetings Jenna. Nikola Tesla." He nodded at the vampire. "Welcome to the Russian underground installment." He gestured towards the cavern. The Praxian transportation pods had already been installed to better bring in supplies and needed tradesmen. The whole Sanctuary network would have pod connections by the time they were all built.

"Thanks for having us, Doctor Lavrov." Jenna greeted back. They had arrived a day before the party to bring Moscow a few supplies that would have taken days to get to them. And Jenna had never been to St. Petersburg before and wanted to see the much celebrated city. Jenna took a look around. "This place is starting to look amazing!"

Dr. Lavrov smiled at the compliment. "Thank you." His Russian accent was deep but he spoke English very well. "Would you like the tour?"

Jenna nodded. "Please."

The construction was just to one side of a pristine cavern river; half within the rock and half out. There was a waterfall in a small cavern across the cave where a simple hydro-generator was constructed to provide electricity. The building so far was simple and elegant; the cavern portion had a likeness to the building in Helen's Sanctuary, though within the rocks it became more rough as the construction team dug deeper to create more space.

Some of the natural caverns scattered a few miles around the new facility had already been adapted for residents and there was an underground aquatic system that connected to the deeper lakes and seas for those creatures that survived under water. For the flier's, they were allowed to spread their wings in the massive cavern the main building was being built in or make trips to the surface to their usual private territories.

Besides the main building, there was also an upper facility adjacent to the "ground level" building which could look over the entire cavern. As well as several levels of offices, residential quarters and labs.

The Moscow Underground Sanctuary was turning out to be quite the place.

.

The home of Daniil Molkanov was small compared to the historic palaces that riddled the city but it definitely did not lack for elegance. There was a foray all the guests entered on the night of the party to which they were lead to a small ballroom like dining room. Banquet tables and cushy couches lined the room with covered dishes. At one end of the room, there was a table a few yards away from the wall with a covered object on top of it.

That would be the puzzle box. It was said it was the most intricate and baffling puzzle box yet in existence. More intriguing, it seemed to be very old but in pristine condition. If it was made by the Praxian's, as Jenna thought, then of course it has persevered over many centuries.

This puzzle box had baffled many and had been passed from hand to hand throughout time. It was somewhat of a tradition to have a galla every decade to see if there was someone who could figure out how to open the box. If they could, the current custodians would reward them with a monetary prize. So far no one had.

The parties were private affairs and were by invite only but Dr. Lavrov had told his acquaintance, Mr. Molkanov, about how he could not make it, but would be sending another (with a date) in his place. Mr. Molkanov acquiesced, no doubt thinking that even the doctor's representative would have no luck opening the box.

Before the two of them had left, Dr. Lavrov reminded them that Molkanov was not in the Sanctuary confidences, but held influence that extended through much of Russia. Meaning: make a good impression, but don't spill the beans.

Nikola was attired in an elegant suit of black, pinstriped with dark red. His vest underneath was an even deeper red, but the shirt underneath was black. His cravat echoed his suit.

Jenna was not necessarily as conservative. With her slightly dark ivory skin and white hair, the red dress stood out like dark blood. It was wide collared with long belled sleeves that hugged the curves of her torso and also flared at the bottom, hanging down from her hips in velvet waves. Most of her hair hung down her back, covering her back exposed by the back neckline. The rest was up in intricate patterns, accentuating her low hanging earrings. Otherwise, she wore no other jewellery. Though she did have to wear contacts to darken the color of her green eyes; Lavrov had expressed concern that it was unnervingly abnormal. As the bright green eyes still threw her off when she looked in the mirror, she gladly added contacts to her get up.

It wasn't long before their host came and introduced himself to them. Molkanov was a nice enough man, polite if a tad arrogant. He was closer to age of Lavrov, married and expecting his tenth grandson in a few months. He had a rounded figure which he covered with an expensive looking suit. His beard was speckled with grays and whites which seemed to brighten his sharp grey eyes.

Not fooled by this man, Jenna just smiled along with the conversation. Daniil Molkanov was a sly business man who was rich not by circumstance but by being cunning. He had several investments in a multitude of things as well as a diverse connection network. These parties allowed him to reinforce those connections, and sometimes make new ones; such as with Jenna and Tesla.

The night began with him introducing the puzzle box to everyone and allowing everyone to take a quick look before dinner was presented.

Taking one look at all sides of the box was enough for Jenna to have a pretty good idea of how to open it. It was deceptively simple; so simple most of these guests would not even notice it, much less think it. She kept her thoughts to herself until her and her date filled their plates with some Russian and European delicacies and perched themselves on one of the smaller couches. "What do you see?" she asked Nikola.

Nikola popped a morsel into his mouth. "It's definitely a box. And definitely has some Praxian glyphs on it. The major glyph over the doors on the side is definitely one I recognize." He commented.

Jenna smiled. "The glyph found on the gem itself, yes. Told you there is a very good possibility that this could hold one." She replied in a low voice. She took a few bits of her own food before nudging him. "Any idea of how to open it?"

He slowly shook his head. "As good as my memory is, it wasn't enough of a look to really find the solution." Nikola looked over at her and narrowed his eyes. "What about you?" he asked pointedly.

With a shrug, Jenna's grin turned saucy. "There may be a solution that popped out at me."

"And how did I miss it?"

"Come on Nikola. We've been over this. You're a chronic over thinker. As a genius, this is to be expected." She shifted closer. "It looks like the solution could be so simple, that I'm sure it'll make you cry." She took another morsel.

Nikola huffed. "Will you enlighten me?"

Jenna shrugged again. "I think I'll keep it as a surprise. Also depends on if you want to do this quickly or with dramatic flair." She said, raising both eyebrows at him.

At that, Nikola smiled. "You know I prefer dramatic flair." He told her, giving her a smouldering look as he took a sip of wine.

After the rhythm of her heart rate leveled out again, Jenna gave him a peck on the cheek.

As it was a party, there was a band mostly composing of stringed instruments. When many couples took to the floor, Jenna dragged him on as well. Nikola was a surprisingly good dancer and lead her across the floor quite adeptly. While she enjoyed dancing and twirling every so often, Jenna let her mind wander the floor; tasting the general atmosphere of the room, eavesdropping when something in particular caught her attention. She didn't let her guard down entirely, for that was a quick way to get a headache, but she also found out a few things that may prove useful in the future if she ever had to deal with these people again.

It didn't take a mind reader to know that, while he gave Jenna enough attention, Nikola's mind was still trying to solve the problem of the puzzle box. It ate him that he was having trouble figuring it out. Perhaps Jenna was right; it was far too simple for someone as exceptional as him to see clearly.

After wining and dining his guests until the apex of the night, Molkanov summoned them to try their hand at opening the rare and aesthetically appealing box.

Jenna once again perched herself on one of the couches as she watched men of many intellectual talents take a turn to try to figure it out. Daniil allowed each one to inspect it more closely, but they only got one try. As she watched, she couldn't help notice that most went for the most obvious clues lined out by the box itself. No one seemed to see that it was a ploy to steer the eye away from the simple and direct way to open it.

After a bit, Nikola looked over at her; he seemed to be getting a bit nervous. "Are you sure you have it figured out?"

"Yes." For now she was getting more and more certain. But she was waiting for the best time. She'd also noticed that most of the ones trying to solve the puzzle were men, only a few women going up to try their luck. Some gentlemen acclaimed that they were great puzzle solvers and they'll prove that they're the best when they solved this. To which the puzzle box merely sat there and tricked them into thinking they'd had it.

It was almost more than Jenna could handle.

As the number of people going up started to dwindle though, it was almost time. Smiling with amused acceptance, Daniil called for any last attempts. To which Jenna finally stood up, her red dress catching the eyes, and slowly approached the box. "I think I will give it a try, Mr. Molkanov." She smiled beguilingly at him as she slowly circled the box, trailing a fingertip over the edging delicately. The wood seemed to shimmer under the light as she stood to one side. Then, quite deliberately, she poked two fingers of each hand into two circular designs in the back and one at the front. The sound of several clicks caused the audience to complete silence and the two doors at the front popped open.

Trying to overcome his surprise, Molkanov slowly opened the two halves of the front siding to reveal almost a safe like compartment inside. There was a large compartment at the upper middle portion of the box which was sandwiched between two thin and long compartments; one at each side. Lining the bottom, were smaller square compartments.

There were Samarian figurines in all the small bottom shelves and what looked like intricate tablets in the side shelves. But nothing in the center.

But Molkanov could not be more thrilled. Once his surprise wore off with a shake of his head, he was smiling. "It's open!" he declared, as if not quite believing it. He looked over the locking mechanism, marveling at the simplicity yet intricate design of the false markings.

Looking over at Nikola, who was crossing the room through the astonished crowd, was looking into the contents with veiled disappointment. He gave Jenna a condoling smile as he got to her side. "It's not in there." He whispered into her ear.

Jenna waved that trifle away, which made Nikola look at her with confusion. She didn't want to let on that she hoped to find something more than small figurines inside to Molkanov. When she saw him prepare to give her the rupee reward, Jenna held up her hand. "If I may ask, Mr. Molkanov, I was wondering if we could forgo the monetary reward for an alternative."

Another surprised look crossed Daniil's face. Then it turned to curiosity and wariness. "What does my lady suggest?" he asked slowly.

Giving him a bright ingratiating smile, she leaned in close and placed a hand delicately on his. "I was wondering if you could be persuaded on parting with this wonderfully beautiful puzzle box." She said. "I'm willing to compensate you if need be." She added, knowing it may sweeten the request.

Molkanov blinked at her a few times. Many things were going through his mind; the excitement of finally knowing what lay within the small chest, the confusion of why this woman would be interested more in the item than money, and whether or not he could make a small fortune if she was willing to pay it.

To Jenna's credit, she did not even blink while these thoughts and more crossed this man's mind. Just stared at him sweetly while she waited for him to make up his mind.

Finally he spoke. "This box is worth more than the reward itself. The items within it could turn a tidy profit themselves if I were in mind to sell them." He said carefully. Molkanov hesitated before deciding it may be worth it to see how much he could make. "2, 000, 000 rupee's."

There was some surprised chatter from the peanut gallery, but it was mostly pesky whispering.

Jenna smiled. "600, 000." She countered. Doing some bargaining may be useful to make her seem less desperate to get her hands on it.

Molkanov narrowed his eyes. "No. I can lower it to 1, 800, 000." He allowed.

"You know if you decided to give these to a museum, there is always the chance that you would get nothing for your trouble." Jenna implied. "1, 000, 000."

With a hearty sigh, Molkanov had to think about it. "1, 500, 000. 'Dat is my final offer." He said, hoping his voice portrayed resolution.

This time Jenna paused to "think" about it. She gave him a long look. "Agreed."

Daniil Molkanov's eyes lit up. He held out his hand and they sealed the deal with a handshake. After, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you, Jenna Foss. I hope we do business again soon."

Jenna nodded. She took out what looked like a blackberry and used it to transfer the funds to Mr. Molkanov's account. While in rupee's the amount seemed more substantial, it was shy of 47 000 dollars, in US currency. Still a large amount of money, but would not come close to putting a dent in Jenna's expense account.

Their host had it packaged and would travel with them to the hotel they had said they were staying in. They weren't done with the party until the wee hours of the morning, but when they got to the hotel room they simply changed and decided to go for a walk along the river.

There, Nikola could not contain it any longer. "So what's the punch line? From what I saw, the gem was not in the box. Why do you look so pleased to have bought a box from him? It'll make a nice jewellery box, I'm sure, but we didn't get what we set out for." He steered them to a sightseeing post along the river which had a low fence.

With a pleased smile, Jenna patted him on the arm her's was looped in. "Puzzle boxes aren't the only thing that can distract the eye and create an illusion others can't see past."

"You knew the gem was in there even before you opened it." Nikola stated.

Jenna nodded. "Yup. I simply made it invisible to the others." She paused. "Would have drastically raised the price if it had appeared to be there." She added ruefully.

Then Nikola laughed; his rare hearty laugh of amusement and triumph. He hugged her tightly and even lifted her off the ground. "God, I love you." He exclaimed. When he put her down, he noticed she was giving him a surprised look. "What?"

For a moment Jenna seemed to be speechless. Was it on purpose or simply the slip of the tongue; the words out because they seemed to fit with the scene. A smile slowly took the place of her surprise; she realized it didn't really matter. The words were still said. "You said you love me." She told him, pointing a finger in emphasis.

Nikola paused. "No I didn't." He replied lamely.

"Yes you did." Jenna stated back, unable to get the smile off her face. "Nikola Tesla love's me!" she teased loudly.

He hushed her. "Quiet. Even if I did say those words, there's no reason to let the world know." Nikola commented, feeling oddly embarrassed.

Jenna smiled at his discomfort. It wasn't every day one made the arrogant vampire blush. "You did say the words. And now I know you love me." She insisted with a grin. When he couldn't seem to meet her gaze, she cupped his cheeks in each hand and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you too." She said, trying to be nonchalant, but couldn't quite achieve it. Her eyes seemed to look at him to intensely, her heart was hammering against her chest and there was a quality to her words that escaped no matter how hard she tried to keep it out.

Then Nikola was able to look at her. A small smile appeared and he pulled Jenna closer to him. The cold winter air and the fact that this part of Russia was in perpetual night/dusk this time of year did not touch either of them. "That's nice to hear." He commented softly as he brushed aside a few strands of her hair peaking from her furred hat. They kissed again before going back to their hotel room.

.

Before they left Russia, Nikola and Jenna promised the Moscow Sanctuary Head to stop by the facility before going back to the Main Sanctuary. He persuaded them by expressing another visit would make a day rife with conference calls more interesting. As Jenna wanted one more look at the underground waterfall, it would be a perfect end to a successful trip.

They were surprised though, when they found Helen standing beside Lavrov when they were lead into the conference room. When Jenna looked, she saw that the remaining House Heads were all still on screen. "Sorry, we weren't aware that you were still in conference." Jenna apologised.

"Helen, why are you here... in Russia?" Nikola asked, full of speculation and curiosity. He gave her an inquisitive look. Though he assumed it was because of the eventual power change when Dr. Lavrov retired, he hadn't expected Helen to actually come to Russia to help with the transition of whoever they found to Head this facility. Though personally, he didn't care. It didn't affect his life.

Helen merely smiled and greeted the both of them before gesturing that they join the meeting.

Jenna was suddenly very quiet and looking at Helen as if she had just sprouted two heads. "Helen... what are you up to?" Even with the undercurrent of excitement in Helen's emotional maelstrom, she couldn't quite get the just of what was going on. She looked up to see all the faces on the screen smiling down on them. Oh this couldn't be good.

Turning to the screens, Helen smiled at the other House Heads. "Ladies and gentleman, allow me to present, by unanimous decision, the new Russian Head of House." She said. "If it's agreeable, that is."

It wasn't until everyone on the screens, including Helen and Lavrov that Jenna noticed that everyone was looking at her.

.**_Fin_**.


End file.
